Danball Senki W: War of the Liberators
by xXGemini14Xx
Summary: Set one year after W. Just when things are finally settling down after the incident with Paradise and Mizel, a new enemy finally makes its appearance. With winners of LBX battles disappearing, Rei knows she's next on the target list. She'll have to work with Ban and his friends if they ever hope to defeat this new enemy who call themselves the Liberators.
1. Enter! A New Ally and Enemy

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

**Just a brief intro to my OC before the story begins!**

**Name:** Fujiwa Rei

**Age:** 15

**Hair Description:** Shoulder length brown hair with uneven bangs on the left side of her face

**Eye Color:** Green

**Likes:** Strategizing, Customizing and Ice cream :)

**Dislikes:** Liars

**Nicknames:** Tactician Empress, Rei-san or Fujiwa-san

**Background:** Being raised in a family of police, Rei usually has some difficulty trusting new people. She also loves customizing LBXs and strategizing battle styles during her free time, hence the reason why she's called the 'Tactician Empress' by her neighborhood, much to her embarrassment. She's usually calm and quiet about things but she can be serious when needed. Even though that seriousness tends to get her in a lot of trouble, her ability to be able to adapt to certain situations usually helps her out of sticky situations unscathed.

* * *

**Chapter I: **

**Enter! A New Ally and Enemy**

* * *

"Break Over!" The announcer shouts and a child jumps in joy at the victory. Running to the podium, the young child smiles widely, waiting for the award he would receive as victor of the entire competition.

"And the winner for this years-," The announcer was suddenly cut off when a huge wind picked up, sending everyone into a state of panic. The sky began to darken and everyone looked up with wide eyes at the sight of a huge black carrier hovering above them. A hole from the carrier opened and a strong rope flew out of it and grabbed the young boy on the podium.

"Waaahhhh!" The young child screamed but his cry was heard by deaf ears due to the mayhem the carrier brought. The carrier, having achieved its goal, flew higher into the skies until it vanished beyond the wide expanse of clouds.

* * *

"_Multiple kidnappings by a black carrier have been sighted all over Tokio City, officials have yet to confirm the reason for the incident but-," _I switched off the T.V. before the news anchor could say more. The 12th victim was a winner of a mini-competition for LBX's, the new hobby going about in the city. I find it weird at how all the victims of this random kidnappings have all been champions of those LBX competitions… I wonder what the true agenda behind all of this incidents is.

"I thought the Prime Minister already did something about this? Is there going to be another war involving LBXs." I heard my father comment as I took in a mouthful of rice and some fried eggs. I could see my mom eyeing me worriedly and I looked away. Since both of them are part of the police force, no doubt they already know the connections between the victims.

"As for you, Rei, make sure you take care in tomorrow's competition. I don't know what I might do if something were to happen to you." My father just shook his head as he eyed my LBX standing on the table next to me.

"Three consecutive wins in the Underground Viscidus and now competing in Artemis… No doubt, you could be a target for those low-life jerks."

"Dad…" I sighed. I understand that he's worried and all but it's like he wants me to lose or something. I take my pride as a player and I want to give it my all, I don't want to end up losing on purpose just because my dad thinks I might get kidnapped if I win.

"Dear, just trust in Rei. I know she can handle tomorrow's competition well." My mom gave me a small smile as she tried to appease my father. Dad only huffed in reply and continued to eat in silence, ignoring the both of us. I took this as a cue to leave and grabbed my LBX and headed upstairs to my room to prepare for tomorrow's Artemis battle.

* * *

"Break Over!" The M.C. shouts as I watch the enemy's LBX fall to the ground. People cheered at the spectacle and my only reply to it was a sigh of relief. I was lucky he missed that shot or my LBX would be the one on the ground right now.

"Well, folks it looks like the winner of Block C is none other than Fujiwa Rei! With that settled, we will begin the Battle Royale and finally see the new winner of this year's 2052 Artemis Championship." Throngs of people shouted and cheered as I descended the stairs and proceeded to main hall where the champions from Block A-E were to wait.

"Giving up already?" The moment I got down, I saw two people arguing in the center of the hall. Tetsu Kyouji and Louise Bryant, the winners of Block A and D respectively were the ones causing the whole ruckus in the main hall.

"I tell you, I'm already satisfied with second place. Unless, you plan to push your luck and end up getting kidnapped, Tetsu-san." Louise flicks his bangs while giving the other guy a taunting smile.

"You're a chicken you know that! All of you here are!" Tetsu only shouts at everyone before stomping off. I could see all the tensed looks the champions gave and I sighed. I guess the news was too frightening it made everyone feel scared to try and win the whole thing.

"Fujiwa Rei, was it? How about you, what do you plan to do?" I hear Louise ask me and I muster a light laugh.

"You could consider it suicide but I guess my answer for you is… Bring it on! I don't care what the news says, I don't want people giving up just because they feel scared of getting kidnapped. And I expect that all of you intend to win this competition seeing as you've all made it this far." I shout and see everyone now eyeing me with a renewed conviction to win. Even Louise seemed like he wanted to win too.

"That's right! We take our pride and joy as LBX players and make sure we win this whole competition." I cheer and soon everyone cheers on as well for victory.

"Then I look forward to battling you, Rei-san." Louise stretches his hand for a shake and I take with my own with a huge and determined smile on my face.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"And Musha is out for the count. What a powerful attack that was delivered by the Lightning Prince, Louise Bryant!" The M.C. announces as the champion from block B loses his LBX by Break Over.

"You're next, Rei." I see Louise smirking at me as his XKnight LBX speeds in on mine. What amazing speed for a knight-framed LBX, no wonder he's dubbed as the Lightning Prince. I dodge his first two attacks and lunge for block E champion's LBX.

"What the-," Block E's champion shouts as I dig the spear into the center of her Kunoichi and blue lights explode as the LBX is declared defeated.

"What a sneaky move by Fujiwa Rei! Just when we thought she was making a run for it, she was actually aiming for Kunoichi all along."

"Sneaky, but you know the same trick won't work twice." Tetsu joins in the fray with his Panzer-type LBX and soon it becomes a 3-on-3 battle. I managed to dodge Tetsu's Gaou Canon and delivered two successive hits to Louise's LBX before he blocked the third one and grabbed my LBX by the leg and threw it.

"Attack Function!" I shout and my LBX glows a bight shade of blue as it flies up into the air.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: THUNDER CRASH**

A blast of electricity shoots out from my LBX's spear, creating a current that rendered Louise and Tetsu's LBXs immobilized. I smirked at the chance and stabbed the spear into XKnight, it shuddered at the attack before it fell face first to the ground in defeat. Louise stared at me dumbfounded but nevertheless he smiles in acceptance as he walks down from the diorama.

"What do have here? The Lightning Prince defeated by our new player! This is one shocking turn of events. Now it's become a 2-on-2 battle, who will win? The 3 times champion of Underground Viscidus Fujiwa Rei or the one they call the Iron Beast Tetsu Kyouji. " The announcer screams and the people begin to shout in frenzy at the battle.

"Iron Beast? Where do you get all these fancy nicknames?" I mutter to myself as I aim this time for Tetsu's immobilized LBX.

"Wrong move." I hear him laugh and my eyes widen when his LBX grabs my LBX's spear and whips it around and slams my LBX onto a nearby pillar.

"How can you still move?" I wonder as I dodged more of his income attacks before getting slammed again to another pillar.

"It's simple really, my Genbu II's defense has been tweaked to the maximum. Yes I admit, I was surprised that you rendered it immobilized for a few seconds but as I've said before the same trick won't work twice on me."

"I guess the name Iron Beast does befit you Tetsu but I too have a few tricks still left up my sleeve." I smile and soon my LBX begins to glow in a bluish light. Tetsu laughs as he sends his Genbu II at my LBX.

"Weren't you listening? A move like last time won't work on me twice."

"Attack Function!" Tetsu shouts. His LBX slams its fist on the solid ground and a rumble, like an earthquake began to shake the entire diorama.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: TERRA NOVA**

Magma begins to ooze from the cracked ground as Genbu II slams its fist again, causing a tsunami of lava heading for my direction. I look back to my CCM and a smile plasters my face as I see the bar finally reach 100%.

"Attack function!" I scream and my LBX begins to spin its spear until a huge amount of water begins to encircle it. I see the horrified look on Tetsu's face and I know this battle is over.

"Game over, Tetsu."

**ATTACK FUNCTION: OCEAN BLAST**

My LBX aims the spear on the incoming magma and the water and magma collide, creating a smokescreen as steam began to cover the entire diorama. I see Tetsu's LBX struggling from the magma that was now solidified around its body.

"Let's see if what you say is true Tetsu." I smile and aim the spear just in between of Genbu II's head and body.

"Attack Function!"

**ATTAK FUNCTION: THUNDER CRASH**

An explosion clears up the entire diorama of the steam and there I see Genbu II unmoving, electric currents surrounding its body before a blue light emits from Genbu II and then shatters. The whole stadium is quiet, completely breathless from the intense battle Tetsu and I fought.

"B-Break Over! Genbu II is down. The winner of Artemis 2052 is none other than Fujiwa Rei!" The announcers breaks the silence with his announcement and soon everyone cheers at my victory. I see Tetsu give me a thumbs up and I return the favor as well with a congratulatory shake for the battle.

"Will the victor please ascend to the main stage and receive the trophy!" The M.C. announces and I jump off the center stage and proceed to the main stage where I could see the M.C. and a robot person holding my trophy.

"Give it up folks for-," Before the M.C. could answer and before I could grab my trophy, a huge black shadow appears and I look up in horror at the scene. I could hear the people begin to panic as most of them rush out from their seats.

"Fujiwa-san, get out of the stage now!" I heard Tetsu shout, as he and Louise rush up to the main stage and grab me by the arm. Several policemen appear from behind us as a hole from the black carrier opens and a rope shoots out from it.

"Ah!" I scream as the rope tightens around my body and begins to hoist me up to the carrier. Tetsu and Louise grab each of my arms as they try to stop me from getting in the carrier. Dad knew it was dangerous and yet I still went on with it and won. It seems I was too confident because it didn't happen to me, now I feel stupid at trying to act cool.

"I don't want any of this at all!" I scream, tears streaming down my cheeks as I cried in fear. Why is this happening to me? I don't want any of this!

"Attack Function!"

**ATTCK FUNCTION: POWER SLASH**

An unknown LBX slashes at the rope, releasing me from the grip as I was sent to the ground with a thud. Louise and Tetsu helped me up as we watched the black carrier fly into the sky before vanishing into the clouds, the same thing it always does after every kidnapping but this time it's different because they failed to take me.

"Are you alright Rei?" Tetsu asks me and I nod.

"If it hadn't been for that LBX, then you'd have been kidnapped too." Louise adds in as he helps me to a chair while policemen from left and right began to swarm the entire stadium.

"Thanks for the help too guys." I managed to say, my heart beating so hard as if it was threatening to explode from my chest.

"Tetsu Kyouji and Louise Bryant? Your parents are waiting for you by the entrance." A policeman announced after approaching us.

"Take care okay, Rei." Tetsu and Louise say to me as they bid their farewell before running off with the policeman to meet their parents. I wave back as well before wrapping the blanket around me tightly, the fear now even more prominent since I was now alone.

"Fujiwa Rei?" I look up and see a boy about my age with brown hair and eyes. He wore a hooded red jacket with a yellow shirt inside and a pair of dark green shorts and red and white sneakers. Next to him was an older man who pretty much looked like him with the exception of the lab coat the older man was wearing. Who are these people? How do they even know my name? They look even more suspicious than the police.

"Ban." The older man stopped the boy and shook his head before giving me a warm smile. I guess he saw the alarmed look I was giving them and decided that going about it too quickly was going to make me even more scared.

"Oh, Sorry. I guess you're still in shock huh." The boy apologized. Wait a second… did the man just call him Ban? Could it be-,

"Could it be that you're Yamano Ban!?" I nearly shouted in surprise. The fear evaporated in an instant when I saw one of the most powerful LBX players standing in front me. When he confirmed my question with an embarrassed nod, I nearly fell of my seat in surprise.

"The one and only and this man here is my father, Yamano Jyunichiro." Ban replies and the man who I know created the LBX, Professor Yamano, nods in greeting as well.

"Well, this is a surprise… but what do you want with me?" I ask curiously and that's when I saw the LBX who saved me a while back, perched on Ban's right shoulder. So I guess it was Ban who just saved me a while ago then…

"You saw the black carrier right?"

"Saw it? It nearly kidnapped me!" I panicked and then sighed again, trying my best to calm the pounding of my heart.

"Sorry, being my savior and all, I have to at least thank you for what you did…" I apologized but Ban assured me it was alright. Rumors are true then, Ban's just too kind for his own good.

"You're scared, I know how that feels. When I got my first LBX Achilles, many bad people have been trying to get me… but I met good people along the way who were willing to help me… so you can trust us too." Ban patted me on the shoulder as if assuring me that they could be trusted. I quickly looked down on the ground contemplating on what he said.

Trust is such a hard thing to get but here I am just easily giving it to people who try to tell me I could trust them. It's just too easy for them, here I am a victim of kidnapping, scared, alone and doubtful of everyone. Then they just come waltzing in telling me that I could trust them. Sure I know about them but only in T.V.s. How do they expect me to trust them now that there here in front of me in the flesh?

"I-I'm sorry…" I only shake my head. It's just too early to trust them. Right now, all I want is to go home and just stay there until all of this blows off. Ban and Professor Yamano take this as a cue and both nod their head, disappointment somewhat clear on their faces.

"I understand… but if even you need our help here's my number." Ban just smiles as he sends me his number through his CCM. I nod in reply after receiving his number and give them a wave of good-bye as the policemen begin to escort me back to my home.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mom rushed to me when I opened the door to our house. Apparently, it was dad who sent those policemen to the stadium, just in case something were to go awry. Being the chief of police sure has some perks.

"Thank you, I'll make sure this goes to all your paychecks." I hear dad chatting with some of his men before closing the door and looking at me worriedly.

"I'll save the lecturing for later. I'm just glad you're safe." Dad musters a shaky laugh of relief as he hugs me tightly. I hug them both back tightly as I could, afraid to let go.

"You better get ready, dinner's almost up." Mom reminds me with a smile before letting go and I nod before going up to my room to get dressed.

I opened the door to my room and dropped my bag on the bed. I opened it and took out the Artemis trophy, admiring it with contentment. Regardless of the frightening incident, I'm still glad I won and got this neat trophy. After all, the trophy was proof of my skills as an LBX player. I then took out my LBX Hel from her case and positioned her next to my CCM on my study table.

"Hmm…" I stared at Hel and continued to ponder if it looked nice on her or not. The trophy wasn't the only thing I won from the competition. The other award was some sort of shield that looked pretty much like a miniature version of the Aegis shield in Greek mythologies. The only difference was it was sleek black in color as if it came from the pits of Tartarus and not Olympus.

"Well, I've always wanted to earn for a shield but doesn't this lower Hel's speed due to the weight?" I wonder as I check the CCM and realize that that wasn't the case. The shield was almost weightless when I saw that no change had been made to Hel's speed status.

"Rei! Dinner's ready." Mom called from the stairs. I looked back to Hel and then decided that I would just check it out tomorrow. I then changed to my usual white hooded shirt and blue shorts before shouting from the stairs that I'd be down in a minute.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Hn?" I looked around my room for the source of that beeping sound. I then proceeded to my bed and looked under it. I could have sworn the sound was coming from under here…

"Where is it-," I cut myself short when I saw something flashing red from further the end of the bed. My eyes went wide when I saw that it was an LBX and jerked back, missing the tranquilizer by a few inches. I looked around and saw countless more of them jumping in from my window. I quickly ran to Hel and flipped my CCM open.

"Rei? What's taking you so long?" I could hear Mom's worried tone as she was trying to open the door. I slammed it shut and locked the door. No way was I going to let some LBXs try to hurt my parents.

"Mom… I'm sorry!" I shouted and jumped out of my room from the window. I rolled from the roof and scrambled down to the ground, the LBXs following suit while shooting tranquilizers at me.

"Go, Hel!" I shouted and had Hel take down some of the LBXs while rushing out the gate of my house. I could hear mom and dad calling out to me but I refused to look back and just kept running.

"Attack Function!" I shouted and Hel unleashed a huge barrage of electric bursts that destroyed half of the LBXs. Why are these things chasing me? Could it be the kidnappers from the black carrier? I guess they still weren't giving up on me then.

"Attack Function!"

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GUNGIR**

A spear shot out from nowhere, hitting multiple enemies with one shot. I felt a hand grab mine and I saw Ban dragging me towards the Tokio City square. I could hear other multiple shouts of people and I turned to see more kids coming out from the corner and attacking the rogue LBXs.

"Don't worry they're allies." Ban assured me as we all assembled in the center of the park. I could make out a few familiar faces in the dark and my eyes widened when I realized that all of them had been winners or players of Artemis.

The partners of Ban when he won Artemis 2050, Aoshima Kazuya and Kawamura Ami. The third placer in the 2050 Artemis, Yuuya Haibara. The third and fourth place winners in 2051 Artemis, Oozora Hiro and Hanazaki Ran. The daughter of the secretary of the A-Nation, Jessica Kaios was also here. Even the second place winner in the 2050 Artemis and the one they call the Split Second Kill Emperor Kaidou Jin was with us.

"They have us completely surrounded, Ban!" Kazuya shouted as his Achilles Deed continued to soar from the sky while shooting with its laser gun.

"Well, I won't let them get to us! Attack Function!" Ami shouted and her Pandora jumped into the air, its fist glowing in a bright light.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: SOUKEN RANGEKI**

"I'm not about to lose too!" Ran pumped her fist in a karate move as her Minerva Kai prepared for its attack function Homura Kuzushi Kiwami. Even Hiro had his Achilles D9 activate Sword Bit as it rammed onto more rampaging Egypts.

"Attack Function!" Jin, Yuuya and Jessica shouted in unison and their LBXs Triton, Liu Bei and Jeanne D glowed in bright lights making me close my eyes.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: OCEAN BLAST**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: BYAKKO SHOHAZAN**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: SIDE WINDER-8**

Explosions that nearly deafened my ears engulfed the entire park, each of the attacks hitting their aim as more LBXs collapsed to the ground. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as they all buckled to the ground tiredly, the tensing situation finally coming to an end. I too collapsed to the ground, my mind still trying its best to process what just happened. Had it not been for them then I would have been a goner.

"You alright, Rei-san?" I looked up and saw once again Ban, reaching out his hand to help me up. I smiled tiredly and nodded, taking his hand and hoisting myself up.

"Man, you have some pesky stalkers, huh Rei-san." Hiro joked while he scratched the back of his tiredly.

"I don't know why they're so persistent though." I laughed and then looked to my left when I saw Ban pat me on the shoulder as if wanting to say something.

"Ban, we'll discuss this when we get back to her house. I think her parents deserve to know this too." Jin stopped him and suddenly my eyes went wide when I realized my parents were still at home and probably worrying sick about me and my little escapade.

"I'm am so going to be dead." I groaned as I led them back to my home.

* * *

"That's it! I knew joining Artemis was a terrible idea." My dad fumed when we all gathered in the living room. Mom tried her best to calm him down but I understood dad, who'd be calm when your daughter had been nearly kidnapped again.

"So, what brings so many kids here just to see my daughter?" My dad all eyed them one by one which unnerved some, like Hiro and Yuuya.

"We came here to bring your daughter with us to NICS." Ban answered. My eyes grew wide at the sudden announcement of this. Even dad looked like he was about to double over. Only mom seemed calm as if she knew something like this was about to happen.

"NICS!? You're sending my daughter away from us to some government abroad? And what makes me so sure that I can trust you? You're all just kids." He shouted in disbelief. Dad was right on that one, it was impossible for a few kids like them to ever handle something even the police themselves had difficulty on solving.

"NICS happens to be one of the strongest and safest place your daughter could ever be in. As far as investigations are concerned, we have reasons to believe some of the higher echelons of the police force are part of this kidnapping scheme. I assure you, we mean her no harm." Jessica defended and I saw dad eye her suspiciously.

"Kaios, I've heard that name. So your dad's the secretary eh. It's always about using power over others isn't it? Last I checked, NICS was nearly blown to bits by a satellite. How can it be the safest place in the Rei could ever be in!?"

"All your faces are very familiar to me. Kaidou Jin, grandson of a politician who tried to use technology for evil. Haibara Yuuya, a boy who was used as a guinea pig for some twisted creation. Oozora Hiro, son of the one who created the artificial intelligence Adam and Eve, a great discovery had it not been used to launch a weapon that would destroy the world. Lastly, Yamano Ban, son of the man who created the LBX, the very why you're all here in this room persuading me to let my daughter go with you." Dad accused and I saw all of them fall silent.

It is true though, how could he trust them when majority of their backgrounds led to this kind of happenings. I knew none of them were at fault, that it was the grown-ups themselves who made the errors that are now being carried by the younger generations. A part of me believed them but another warring against it, whispering to me about trusting too early on kids who think they know the harshness of the world's reality. But who was I to judge them? Even I didn't know about this whole mess I've gotten myself into.

"I-I want to trust them." I finally spoke out and saw my dad stare at me in disbelief. Ban looked surprised but there was relief in his eyes as if he was glad I wouldn't decline them again.

"Don't get this the wrong way… If it means keeping my family safe then I'll do it." I reminded them and for some reason, every one of them understood me.

"Don't worry, everyone has something worth fighting for. If it helps, we'll do what we can to stop all of this." Hiro pumped his fist, assuring me. I nodded and turned to face both my parents.

"If you know this is right then I won't stop you Rei, just keep safe and come home when all of this ends… okay." Mom hugged me tightly in approval to my decision. Mothers are always like that… they always trust your decision even if it pained them sometimes. Mom didn't show it but I knew she was worrying for me deep inside. Dad was the only one of both of them who was vocal about the decision.

"Your mom says it is okay but you know as well as I do what my answer is." He sighed and hugged me tightly, this would have been embarrassing I front of Ban and the others but right now, I could really use dad's safe embrace.

"I'm allowing you but please… stay safe." He whispered and I nodded. When we parted, dad coughed to gain everyone's attention.

"If so much as a hair on her head is missing then as chief of police I have every right to arrest all of you!" He bellowed and I saw everyone pale making me laugh. He shot me a dark look and began to rant on and on about how they should behave making me blush in embarrassment.

Parents can be scary sometimes.

* * *

Against everyone's wishes, Mom had managed somehow to get everyone to stay over for the night.

"I never knew moms could be so persuasive." Yuuya said as they all snuggled up on a makeshift bed in our living room. Only the sofa was the one thing separating the boys from the girls. To get to know them better, I decided to sleep with them and so snuggled up between Ami and Ran near the T.V.

"Considering her job as a police officer, I'm not really surprised." I say before trying to stifle a yawn.

"But your dad is scary, Rei-san. Did you see the way he glares at everyone? Gave me the shivers." I could Hiro's voice tremble making me chuckle.

"Really? He didn't look angry to me." Kazuya pointed out and both Yuuya and Hiro suddenly retorted on how did he not see dad's 'death glare'.

"Well if you ask me, you have a nice family." Ran yawned and I smiled. I'm glad they actually loved mom and dad's overprotectiveness too.

"Yeah, we'll make a mental not to visit you again when all of this blows off." Ami giggled.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"I told you before Rei. We're friends now so you can confide in us too." Ban finally said and I could feel everyone smiling to assure me they felt the same.

"Ban's right! When you need help we'll come running. It's what friends do." Jessica added in. I snuggled deep in the covers, feeling heat rise to my cheeks at their kindness. Would it have been any different if I had lost that day? Had I not won then I would never have met such great people.

"Fate has a funny way of making things happen, Rei. So don't worry too much." As if reading my thoughts, Jin finally joined the conversation. Jin's right, fate sure is funny. It has a habit of leading you into unpredictable situations but for me this might be one of the best situations fate has ever given me. The conversation continued on until everyone finally decided to sleep. I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life-

I felt myself smiling as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

First Chapter! So this basically happens a year after W. Hope you R&amp;R guys :)

**xXGemini14Xx**\- Signing Out!


	2. Battle in the Sky and a New Power

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Battle in the Sky and a New Power**

* * *

I hugged my parents one last time before we parted ways. Dad giving the group one more warning before walking off, much to my embarrassment.

A man with a black hair and dressed in a purple attire greeted us by the entrance to the air craft's launching site. Ban introduced him as his dad's helper, Cobra. I nodded a greeting before handing him my stuff as we made final preparations for take-off. I always thought that after the competition, the only thing I'd be doing was fighting in more mini- competitions while balancing my school life at the same time. Never did I think that I'd be flying a mile away from home just to find a way to stop some group of people from kidnapping me and other people for God knows what.

"Duck Shuttle, take off!" The huge ship suddenly rose up to the sky and as I glanced out of the window, I saw the airport begin to grow smaller until it was finally covered by the clouds.

"I guess it can't be helped." I overheard Ban say when we were finally allowed to get off our seats. I took a peep and saw him talking with Kazuya and Ami, both of them having serious expressions on their faces. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Look out!" Hiro's frantic shout made me stop just in time to miss his LBX from hitting me in the face. Ban and the others turned to see the commotion as Hiro ran to me with a worried look on his face.

"Gome! Rei-san. I kinda lost control over my LBX." Hiro apologized as I handed him Achilles D9. I assured him I was fine and then turned to Ban and the others who were now gathered near us.

"Something up? You had grim faces during the talk so I got worried..." I questioned and saw three of them looking at each other worriedly which made me all the more suspicious. Could it be they have something to hide? I know it's wrong to judge them but being born in a family full of people who always question the acts of others can have its disadvantage.

"Hiro! Where did you run off to? We haven't finished our battle yet." Ran shouted and just like that my question was easily set aside as Kazuya used the oppurtunity to change the topic.

"Well, I better tune Achilles Deed up before we depart. We never know when we might run into those rogue LBXs again."

"I'll help you then. You coming Ban?" Ami smiled. Ban looked at me with an apologetic look on his face before he too went along with Kazuya and Ami.

"_I-I want to trust them. Don't get this the wrong way… If it means keeping my family safe then I'll do it." _The words I had said the night before swirled in my mind as I watched the trio exit the passenger's room. The only reason I was willing to trust them was so that I could keep my family safe, nothing more nothing less. That's why I shouldn't have any reason to care about their personal businesses, right?

"Ah! Rei-san. So glad I found you too." Ran's voice snapped me back to reality as I turned a questioning look to her direction.

"Hiro and I were just busy practicing our skills. It'd be great if you could join us for sparring. I'd love to see how strong the winner of the 2052 Artemis is."

"Eh? I-I don't know guys…"

"Aw, come on Rei-san! It'll be a new experience for all of us. Knowing each other's battle style will aid us in our future battles against the forces of evil." Hiro shouted, all pumped up for the match. I looked at both their pleading eyes and sighed to myself in defeat, deciding that maybe Hiro's suggestion isn't such a bad idea.

"Alright fine…"

"Alright!" They both high-fived each other and soon dragged me outside the passenger's room and to the LBX training room.

* * *

"Ara, if it isn't Rei-san. What are you guys doing here?" Jessica greeted when we entered the room. Two D Cubes stood in the center of the room while a few tables surrounded the room where the LBXs could be repaired and prepared. Jessica, along with Jin and Yuuya, stood on the left D Cube, their hands on their CCM which made me conclude that they were busy training when we came in.

"We came here with Rei-san to train. Seeing as she is the 2052 Artemis winner, I'd love to see how she plays." Ran answered as we walked towards the right D Cube, Hiro taking the left, Ran taking the right and me taking the center.

"Well we just finished training. Is it alright if we watched you guys play?" Yuuya asked us and we all agreed. Jessica and Yuuya gathering at the bottom part of the D Cube.

"Huh? Jin, aren't you going to watch?" Jessica wondered and I looked up to see Jin busy packing up his LBX and walking towards the exit.

"Sorry, I have something important to do. Maybe next time." He apologized and then walked out of the room. The conversation Ban, Ami and Kazuya had a while back surfaced again in my mind, thinking that Jin could be in on it too. What makes it so important that they couldn't tell me?

"_I-I want to trust them. Don't get this the wrong way… If it means keeping my family safe then I'll do it." _The same words replayed in head. I'm willing to trust them because it's for my family, that's why I decided to go with them without so much as thinking of what the outcome would be on my part. But why do I feel so upset that Ban and the others would hide something from me?

"R…ei…Rei-san!" Hiro's voice snapped me back again to reality and I saw Hiro and Ran looking at me worriedly.

"You looked like you were somewhere else. Is there something wrong?" Ran asked worriedly, Jessica and Yuuya giving off the same worried look as we stood there by the D Cube. I only shook my head in reply, forcing to dismiss the events as nothing more but my delusions and put up a small smile.

"Let's fight! I'm so pumped up right now." I yelled excitedly, avoiding Ran's question. Luckily, no one in the group seemed to mind my rather abrupt change of topic as Hiro grinned widely and pulled out his Achilles D9.

"Man, this looks exciting!" Yuuya smiled as the diorama began to form into a huge plateau.

"Let's go, Achilles D9!"

"Go, Minerva Kai!"

"Time to heat up the battle field. Go, Hel!"

All three LBXs appeared in the center of the huge plateau, each of us giving side glance at our opponents.

**BATTLE START!**

Ran wasted no time and charged directly at me with her Minerva Kai. I blocked her attack with the Aegis shield and returned with a counter, missing her LBX by inches with my spear. Minerva Kai backed up a bit and then dodged again when Hiro's Achilles D9 tried to attack her.

"Hey no fair! Are you guys ganging up on me?" Ran pouted as she dodged another one of Achilles D9's attack. Using their confusion as a chance, I let Hel hide behind one of the plateaus and pushed a button in my CCM that allowed my spear's tip to split into three to form a trident.

"Hey, where did Hel go?" Hiro wondered when he noticed that I was not participating in the battle royal. Even Minerva Kai stopped to scan for Hel.

"Attack function!" I shouted and a surge of water appeared from above the sky.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: OCEAN BLAST**

The attack hailed a torrent of water as the field began to get muddy and wet. I quickly switch to spear form and landed on the dry ground which was farther from the both of them.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind but I find it odd that you'd use up an attack function just to-,"Jessica's voice was cut off by Hiro's frantic shout. A smile graced my lips as I saw Achilles D9, waist deep in mud. Ran managed to evade my attack and was now hiding somewhere in the terrain, something that I was actually expecting.

"Sorry, Hiro. But I'll take care of Ran first." I apologized and began to search for Minerva Kai. Being a close-fighter and strider-framed at that too, Minerva Kai had amazing speed but at the same time a very low defense. She had the same stats as my Hel so I knew that fighting Hiro first wasn't such a good idea. One would have chosen to fight Hiro first to get rid of the strong one and then fight Minerva Kai but I knew Hiro's tactics. He always found a way around sticky situations. The Aegis shield was enough to boost my defense so I can battle Hiro without worrying too much on how much damage I received from Ran.

"Now where could you be hiding?" I wondered as I closed my eyes and began to picture the whole plateau in my head. While they were busy fighting a while ago, I took the liberty to memorize the entire area. The only place one could hide for an ambush is…

"There!" I aimed Hel's spear in a small opening that resembled a cave and I saw Minerva Kai jump out to dodge my oncoming attack.

"Attack Function!" I heard Hiro shout and I saw Ran's eyes widen when she turned to see Achilles D9 behind Minerva Kai, Sword Bit already unleashed and hitting Minerva Kai directly. Dust covered the field when Minerva Kai hit the ground hard. A bluish light emitted from the dust and I saw Ran sigh and then smile.

"I guess I'm out of the fight then." She grinned just as the dust cleared and Minerva Kai lay on the ground unmoving.

"Looks like my plan worked." I smiled and then turned serious when I saw Achilles D9 rushing towards me in lightning quick speed. I blocked the attack with Aegis, the impact hard enough to cause Hel to dig through the ground. I guess my assessment's right, Oozora Hiro is one formidable opponent.

"What do you mean your plan worked?" Hiro asked me as we took turn delivering blows, neither one giving in to the other.

"Fighting against you two would leave me at a disadvantage. I set up that mud trap to leave Achilles D9 immobilized and give me enough time to defeat Minerva Kai. But upon realizing that both of you are not to be taken too lightly, especially since Hiro had managed to get out my trap quickly than I had planned, I decided that maybe it was better if either of you took each other out, the winner being the one I battle." I explained when one of my attacks hit and pushed Achilles D9 to the ground. Hiro frowned as he dodged another of my attacks and this time was able to fling Hel to a nearby earthen wall.

"At such a short time… how did she even think up of that kind of strategy?" I heard Yuuya wonder as I dodged another attack from Achilles D9. I could see both Jessica and Ran in awe as Hiro and I continued to exchange more blows, our life gauge nearing zero. I have to act fast, anymore hits and Hel is sure to lose. I dug deep into my mind to think of a strategy that will end this battle in my favor.

"Attack function!" I snapped back to reality when I saw Achilles D9 release its attack. When did he-,

"Attack function!" In response to his attack, Hel unleashed Thunder Crash and collided with the force that was aiming for me. A bright light forced us to cover our eyes as the bright light turned into a sound of an explosion that reverberated throughout the room.

"What happened?" Jessica asked when the smoke finally cleared and we saw the result of our fight- A tie.

"I guess it's a draw." I said in awe as I picked up Hel from the diorama. I guess I was right, Hiro was one tough opponent.

"Man, that battle was awesome!" Hiro shouted excitedly and I saw him smiling at me widely making me turn red in embarrassment. Even Ran, Jessica and Yuuya agreed that this was the first time they saw such an intense battle that wasn't being held in an Artemis battle.

"It's only right that you won, Rei-san. Being able to adapt that fast in the battlefield and turning the situation in your favor, I've hardly ever seen someone do it. Your one amazing strategist." Jessica complemented. I mustered a shaky laugh in embarrassment while scratching the back of my head. They make it sound like I'm so strong that it makes me feel flustered. My friends can be such-

"_I-I want to trust them. Don't get this the wrong way… If it means keeping my family safe then I'll do it." _The words once again echoed in my head and a smile crept up my face.

"I guess I got it the wrong way." I mumbled myself. That's right, how could people who love LBX so much be bad guys. I've seen Louise and Tetsu and the innocence and fun in their eyes as we battled. I saw that again too in Hiro and Ran's eyes when we battled. LBX is what brings people like us together, it's the very reason why I should trust them. If they care so much for LBXs then no doubt that's how much they care for the people around them too.

"Got 'what' the wrong way, Rei-san?" Hiro wondered and I just shook my head. I guess I owe Ban and the others an apology. They didn't deserve to be judged too harshly just because they kept something from me. An LBX's friend is also my friend after all.

"I think it's time we head on over to the deck to eat. I'm starving." I said and at the same time all of our stomachs grumbled, making us laugh.

"That battle made me hungry too! I call dibs on the beef!" Hiro called as he ran out of the room. Ran made a retort and chased after Hiro who was then followed by Jessica, me and then Yuuya.

That's right, it's okay to trust them.

* * *

"Hey, who took all the meat?" Ran complained and then groaned when she saw Kazuya and Hiro happily munching on the remaining meat. I giggled at the sight before taking another sip of juice.

"You should have seen them fight! It was like watching an Artemis battle." I heard Jessica say and I turned to see her conversing with the others who didn't watch the fight.

"I've never seen such and amazing strategy so the battle really did take me by surprise." Yuuya added in.

"But it ended in a draw so we still have settle that with a round two, neh, Hiro." I joined in too and then turned to Hiro who nodded eagerly with a huge smile on his face.

"I guess it is a shame we didn't get to see it." Ban said as he turned to face Kazuya, Ami and Jin. The other three nodding in agreement before Ami turned to me with a smile on her face.

"But it is worth it, seeing as we did plan something for Rei-san along the way, right?" She said and I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about. A surprise? It's not even my birthday yet. So what are they talking about?

"Sorry if we were a bit dodgy on the question a while back but we did want to do something to make you feel welcome." Kazuya apologized as well and then I saw Jin approach me with a cake on both his hands. The words '_Welcome Rei'_ engraved in icing on the top.

"Hiro, Jessica, Ran and Yuuya were supposed to keep you occupied while we readied the cake. So it looks like our plan worked" Jin said as he placed the cake before me. A bubble of laughter escaped my mouth as tears of mirth escaped from eyes. And all this time I was so worried what they were hiding something from me.

"You guys are the best!" I shouted gleefully and everyone in the room smiled at my reply.

"This is bad! Everyone hurry!" The happiness was cut short when the door flew open and a short old man in a pink tracksuit came in. I easily recognized him as the great hacker Otacross and wondered why he looked so rattled. Before I could question why, an explosion resounded and we all looked at the monitor to see a horde of LBXs on flying saucers shooting lasers at the shuttle.

"This is bad, several of the thruster are damaged, it'll take a while to repair it but if they keep on attacking then they might end up crashing the whole shuttle." Cobra said and every one of us knew the only way to fix this-

We have no choice but to fight.

"I'm counting on you guys. Otacross and I will see what we can do." Cobra added before he and Otacross dashed to the control room. All of us looked at each other before nodding and running until we all ended up in a large room with several control pods in it. We all placed our LBXs in the chute before we rushed into the pod and started up the machine.

"Don't they know when to give up?" I said as our LBXs flew towards the enemy, some already going down with the help of Kazuya's Achilles Deed and Ran's Minerva Kai. Jin, Jessica and Yuuya managed to take down a few but more came to take their place.

"Attack function!" I called out and a barrage of electricity shot down a half of the rogue LBXs.

"Look out!" I turned and saw Hiro taking a blow as he pushed Ran away from an oncoming missile attack. Achilles D9 fell from the saucer and I had Hel swoop in just in time to catch it. Hiro gave me a quick thank you before he got on his saucer again and attacked more of the oncoming LBXs.

"We can't hold them much longer!" Ban shouted through the intercom as his Odin Mk II was just saved by Jin's Triton from being overpowered.

"We'll have to find the controller. It's obvious that they're being controlled by some centralized machine. If we find it and destroy it then we can wipe them out in one attack." Jin concluded and I turned to the screen to see Otacross searching something on a screen.

"I found it! The Brain Jacking machine's located on the nearest signal tower from us!" He answered quickly and I scanned the ground and saw a tall red telephone pole, I zoomed in closer and found a blinking red light on top.

"Found it!" I shouted urgently and motioned towards the telephone pole.

"Rei-san look out!" Yuuya's shout made me turn to see several incoming missiles heading towards me. I tried to dodge but an electric jolt immobilized Hel and I saw a wire attached to a sting gun from one of the rogue LBXs lodged onto one of the saucer's wings. I saw the screen shift and I had Hel turn to find Triton and Liu Bei in front of me.

"What are you doing!?" I panicked as the missiles closed in on our LBXs.

"We'll hold of the missiles with an attack function, Ran hurry and get rid of that LBX that's paralyzing Hel." Jin ordered and Ran's Minerva Kai rushed in to deliver the blow just as Jin and Yuuya readied their attack functions.

"Are you mad? At this proximity, you'll get caught in the blast too! You don't have to risk too much." I shouted frantically as water started to form on Triton's spear while Liu Bei began to glow white.

"We promised your dad we'd try to keep you safe. You agreed to come with us so it's only right we take responsibility for it." Yuuya only said as they both unleashed their attacks at the missiles.

"No!" I shouted and my CCM started blinking frantically. I turned to my CCM and my eyes widened at what was on it. If it means protecting my new friends then I'll have to try.

"Defense Function!" I cried and the Aegis shield began to glow as a huge transparent orb began to encircle Hel, Triton and Liu Bei.

**DEFENSE FUNCTION: AEGIS**

The missile and their attacks collided and a huge explosion followed by a strong wind covered us. I opened my eyes and I saw in shock that all three of us were completely safe, the orb slowly vanishing until the Aegis shield stopped glowing.

"What on earth was that?" Ban broke the silence when we noticed that all the LBXs started to fall from the sky. Kazuya later on answering that he and Ami had finally destroyed the controller.

"I've never heard of such a thing as Defense Function. What did you do, Rei?" Hiro added in and I saw all of them looking at me from the screen with curious look on their faces.

"I-I'm just as confused as you guys. I never knew that Artemis was holding such a powerful prize." I stammered as I stared at Hel from my screen, the Aegis shield back to its sleek black color. Never before in my whole battling career did I ever come across such a function. Could it be that whoever put it in the Artemis knew that whoever won would need such a thing to keep those LBXs away?

"We're done repairing the ship! You guys can-," Otacross tried to say before he was cut off and a deeper and more ominous voice resounded through our intercom.

"I congratulate you on a job well done from holding us back but rest assured that the worst is yet to come if you do not hand us over what we want." The voice said and my hand gripped the control pod's joystick tightly in fear. It's obvious who they are, they were the same people who tried to kidnap me back at Artemis and at home.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" Ban demanded and a low chuckle reverberated from the intercom.

"We call ourselves the Liberators and our mission is to destroy this world and in its ashes rebuild an era of perfection where only those worthy will live. A dream our Master, Mizel, has passed on to us." He added and all of us gasped at the shocking realization that he worked for Mizel, an entity created from Oozora Haruka's projects- the Artificial Intelligence, Adam and Eve.

"I thought we defeated Mizel?" Hiro clenched his teeth in anger and another low chuckle answered from the intercom.

"He may have been defeated but his ideals have not. A few of us realized his idea of a Perfect World was right, that the only way this world will improve is if we get rid of the bugs that hinder us from achieving a prefect future."

"Then why are you going after us? Those 12 kids don't deserve this!" I shouted angrily and the voice only laughed which made me even more irritated. This was no laughing matter and yet the person on the other end of the line found the idea of killing the useless really amusing. What kind of sick person is he?

"Oh, they are more important in this plan than you think. That includes you as well, Fujiwa Rei. The one they call the Tactician Empress. You and the other 12 have something that will help fulfill our goals and it is imperative we do whatever it take to get what we want."

"Well, we won't let you! We'll defeat you before you even get near Rei-san!" Ran angrily answered.

"Those who stand in the way of our goals will be destroyed. You cannot escape this fate for it has already begun. My time is up, we will see each other soon and we will get what we want." The voice finally said before the intercom was cut off and the feeling of fear and dread engulfed me as my mind went blank at what he said.

* * *

"That is bad. We have to get her to NICS fast before they attempt another attack on us." Cobra said as he turned to his computer screen.

After the fight, we gathered in the deck of the ship and began talking about what the voice had said. They called themselves the Liberators and for some reason, they were fanatics of Mizel's ideal about a Perfect World being the only solution for man to progress to the future. The voice didn't elaborate further on what the 12 kids, including me, had to do with the success of their plans. One thing's for sure, they won't be giving up on me anytime soon, which scared me because I don't even know what makes me so important that they'd need me.

"Don't worry too much about it, Rei-san. Like what Ran said, we'll defeat them before they even get to you." Ami assured me but I could only give her a small smile.

"Thank you for doing this but aren't you scared about what he said? Don't you fear for your lives?"

"We've faced these kinds of things before. As heroes, we must do our best to safeguard the people and the world." Hiro assured me as well before he started quoting something from a film called Senshiman.

"Ami and I will rendezvous with Professor Yamano tomorrow. Sorry if we won't be going with you guys on the flight to NICS but it is imperative we give the message to him and prepare for the battle." Kazuya added in to tell us of their sudden departure in the middle of the trip. It's a good thing Ban's dad will be aiding us in this mission, a mind like Professor Yamano might be able to help us in this case.

"Very well then. The rest of us will head on as planned. Please send my regards to dad, Kazuya." Ban said before we all got up to get ourselves ready for our arrival at NICS tomorrow.

"Rei-san, wait." I stopped in my tracks and I turned to see Jin and Yuuya still sitting on the deck. I approached them and Jin motioned me for a sit in front of them.

"Anything up guys?" I asked, wondering why they seemed serious right now. Did something come up?

"Yuuya and I would like to say thanks for saving us a while ago." Jin finally answered.

"You guys were trying to protect me, it was the least I could do." I assured them that it was only right that I returned the favor by helping them out because they tried to save me.

"True, but it's only right we give our thanks." Yuuya smiled and I smiled embarrassingly.

"I'm just glad that that function happened. Whoever made Aegis was a lifesaver" I reminded them and then I saw Jin and Yuuya turned serious at my answer as if they knew something.

"When we saw that function, we had Otacross do a quick scan on who created the shield and for what purpose. For some odd reason, no data came up on who the maker was but one thing was for sure." Jin paused and then turned to look at me right in the eye.

"The shield was meant for no one else but you." He concluded which made me laugh which caught them both off-guard. I mean, unless they were a fortune teller, whoever sent the shield as a prize could never have predicted that I'd win the tournament.

"There are a lot of stronger people than me in the tournament, Jin. How on earth could they have known that I would win the prize?" I stood up and began to pace the room.

"It is true that there was one in a thousand chances that you could have lost but the proof lies in the fact that when the shield was delivered a letter came with it." Yuuya added in and this made me stop laughing.

"What did the letter say?" I asked and the next words Yuuya said sent chills down my spine.

"Give this to the one who owns the Queen of Hell."

"You've got to be joking, Yuuya. There could have been other people who wields LBXs like mine. It could have been a coi-,"

"It was no coincidence. Hel is a custom made LBX only you alone made. Even Otacross himself has never come across such an LBX. Whoever sent the letter knew you very well, well enough to give you Aegis should those men come after you." Jin cut me off.

"Wait a second! Isn't the Liberators going after LBX winners? Why on earth would you think that regardless of me losing they'd still come after me?" I reminded them, stating that all 12 victims so far have been winners of battles. Had I lost then they would never have gone after me.

"Did you forget what the Liberators said?" Jin replied but before I could answer it was Yuuya who did it for me.

"They called your name specifically, Rei-san."

"They could have done a background check." I retorted wondering why they were forcing such a conclusion on me.

"They called you the Tactician Empress, the mere fact they called you by your nickname meant they distinguished you as a favorable target. That much is proof." Jin countered and I stopped talking to look at him when the words finally sunk in.

"You were a target whether you won or not. All the more reason why whoever sent the shield made sure to give it to no one else but you." Yuuya said as I sat back down on the chair, energy draining from me as the dread of realization finally sunk in. Winning or losing the battle didn't matter on my part, regardless of what happened, I was a target.

"I'm sorry it was so sudden. Ban and the others were supposed to tell you tomorrow but it was only right we told you now." Jin apologized and I asked him why tell me now, what on earth makes now so important to tell me something this big.

"Because the one who sent you that shield hid it from you all this time." Jin replied and when I asked him who sent it, I felt as a million bricks had suddenly fallen on me.

"The sender was your mother."

* * *

Hiya! Writing this as I go, I couldn't believe I made such a plot twist. I wonder how Rei's going to handle this revelation. I'll update as soon as I can, till then! Please R&amp;R if you have any comments on the grammatical errors I should fix in this story.

**-xXGemini14Xx-**


	3. Truth and Purpose

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Truth and Purpose**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of my room here in NICS, trying to process what had taken place yesterday. After what Jin and Yuuya had revealed to me the other day, I felt like there was so many things I didn't know about mom and dad's work. I've always watched them and studied their movements, hoping someday I'd follow in their footsteps and be a better cop like them. But I guess I was just a kid that time, a naïve one at that, to think that I thought I already knew the gist of it and then suddenly in the end all I was seeing was just actually a tip of the whole iceberg.

"Then could it be dad too…" I trailed off, thinking that they'd been hiding something so big from this whole time.

"What do I do now?" I whisper to myself and then closed my eyes as I replayed the events from the other day.

**-Flashback-**

"_The sender was your mother." Jin replied and my only response to him was a laugh of disbelief. My mom? How could she have known such things? I understand she's part of the police force like dad but for her to pull a stunt like this? There's no way she could've done it._

"_In the longest time I've watched my parents in their line of work, there is one thing I'd like to tell you. I hate liars the most, my mom and dad know it so I know they'd never pull a stunt like this. Especially my mother." I answered, my voice rather sharp as if I was accusing them of lying about mom being the sender._

"_What if she was hiding it from you? Hiding is different from lying, Rei." Yuuya added in and I shook my head, there's just no way would mom do something like this… no way. There has to be some mistake in their conclusion, a loophole around it. But I knew there was none, even with the maker of Aegis still a big question mark, mom could have just easily gotten her hands on it and then sent it to me as sender. So she could be the sender and not the maker… but…_

"_Then, why would she reveal her name? Why didn't she just give it to me at home?" I questioned, trying to prove my mother's innocence to this whole affair._

"_It's not in my positon to say… If you really want to know, you'll have to ask her that yourself." Jin replied and that's when I turned and walked to my room._

**-End-**

I guess it was easier said than done.

If I did find out about the truth then what? It's not like I'd get mad at them. They were doing it to protect me. None of this even had to happen had it not been for those creeps and their twisted goals. Sighing to myself, I got up from the bed and grabbed my CCM, dialing mother's number and hoping this time to get an answer.

"No backing out now." I mutter as the receiver picks up and I see my mom's green eyes looking back at mine from the screen.

"Ara, what's wrong, Rei?" Mom asked worriedly. I took a deep breath and exhaled as I turned to stare at Aegis… the black shield glinting from the light coming from the window.

"I heard from Jin and Yuuya that you were the sender of Aegis. I didn't want to believe it but their implications made sense. All I want to know is why me? It's like your hiding something big from me and I want to know what that is."

"I see… I'm sorry for hiding it. If you wish to know the truth then I'll gladly tell it. After all, I can trust your new friends and I know they'll do what it takes to protect you." Mom smiled and I looked down as I leaned on the wall beside my bed.

"The Perfect World Liberator dreams of is not farfetched really, if you have the right amount of data then you'll easily be able to cross out the bugs from the fruits. That is why the moment the second child was kidnapped, we knew that Liberator was after something very big. The entire data of every human being on earth is stored in three buildings in an uncharted island. To get into the server would require 12 access keys, each of which is embedded in the body of 12 individuals all of whom are children of different race, gender and status."

"Then what does this have to do with me? I mean, they already have all twelve kids." I pointed out and I saw my mom grip her shoulders tightly as if trying to control the shaking of her body.

"I'm sorry, Rei. Just know that mom and dad loves you very much…" Mom apologized but I assured her that I wasn't mad. It made me a bit at ease to know why I was here and for mom to tell it to me now was alright with me.

"As I was saying, all twelve keys each require a series of long encoding to be able to be used. The reason why they're after you is because somehow, you gained the process on how to encode them. Whether you know it or not, your eidetic memory recalled every specific process to manipulate the server. Remember that day, Rei? The one where you stumbled in our research facility."

"I-," I paused when those memories came flooding back. I was young then, maybe about five or six years old. Since no one was home to watch me, mom decided to take me to work. The rule was simple really, just sit down and wait for mommy. I waited but kids never really stay put do they? Before long I ended up walking around this long hallway until I reached a huge room where a lone computer stood. Various numbers and words as far as the eye could see, I didn't actually know that I had stumbled on something very confidential then. By the time mom found me, I was back in her desk, playing as if what I had seen was just some boring picture I grew tired of.

"But how did you find out?"

"You started drawing them unintentionally… really, you can never hide anything from a parent, Rei." Mom giggled and I pouted.

"I wasn't hiding it… I just never really gave it that much thought."

"Well, you better give it that much thought because with that memory in your mind, Liberator will do whatever it takes to claim it. That was why I had to have Aegis created… to protect you. I'm sorry, Rei. If only I hadn't taken you to work that day."

"Then I wouldn't have known something so big… Mom don't punish yourself. Maybe it is fate, I mean I wouldn't have met people like Ban and his friends, right? And then think about it, Mom. I'll be helping you defeat these bad guys and bring peace to our world. Didn't I always tell you that I'd want to be a cop when I grow up? So here I am!" I smiled and Mom smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Rei."

Liberator… this time, we'll put an end to you once and for all.

* * *

"So that's what my mom told me." I narrated when all of us finally gathered in the control room, Secretary Kaios nodding after I had finished my speech.

"This is quite a problem. It seems Liberator has the upper hand here, I'll take note to station guards for you just to be on the safe side." He replied.

"With Ami and Kazuya back with Professor Yamano, our fire power has diminished quite a bit. Liberator's on the move again, sending more rampaging LBX's on our direction. We've held them off so far, so they're planning to diminish our firepower by having their members attack simultaneously on different areas. I think you already know what this means, right?" Secretary Kaios explained as he showed us the affected areas of the rampaging LBX.

"You want us to put a stop to these until you can track down the black carrier plane, right?" Jessica guessed and her father nodded.

"That's why I'll be sending you on group missions to eradicate these rogue LBXs. Ban, Hiro and Ran will head to London and stop the rampaging LBXs that have taken over a satellite building there. Jin, Yuuya and Jessica, you three will put a stop to a couple of LBXs that have taken over a naval port in North America."

"Wait a minute… why am I out of the team?" I questioned after Secretary Kaios had distributed them into groups and briefed them on their missions. Just because I was a target doesn't mean I couldn't fight, I won Artemis for crying out loud.

"You're a target. Liberator has the upper hand on this war, we can't afford to be too careless by letting you in on the mission."

"But I can fight, Secretary Kaios. Trust me, I won't fail you!" I begged. Strict blue eyes looked at me and I glared back with a determined expression. I know what he's doing after all, he's trying to get me to submit with the 'I'm-the-boss-so-follow-me' look but I won't give in. If I'm going to be a police then not being part of this mission is not an option. We had to stare for quite a while until he sighed and then shook his head.

"Kids… Very well, you can go but only if you beat one of your friends here in an LBX battle." His condition made me widen my eyes as I turned to all my friends who looked at me worriedly. Beat any of these guys in a battle? I barely made it passed Hiro and we ended in a tie. How can I at least _beat _any of them?

"Do I choose or you?" I asked and that was when Secretary Kaios took out a box with sticks in it. He shuffled them before putting them in the box and distributing it to the group.

"Of course not. The one who draws the shortest stick is who you'll battle." He said and I sighed. Figured he'd do something like this so I won't try to pick out the weak one from the team that I can at least manage a win.

"Aww! And I was so looking forward for a rematch." Hiro groaned when I saw that he picked a long stick, even Ran seemed disappointed that she pulled a long one.

"So, who got the short end?" Secretary Kaios asked and a lone hand was raised. I looked at the owner and turned pale. There goes my chance of being able to join them.

"Hm… So you'll be facing Kaidou Jin then." He only said and I mentally face-palmed myself at the terrible luck I had. After all, they don't call Jin the Split Second Kill Emperor for nothing. He can literally beat his opponents within a few seconds in the battle field. Yup, that was how fast he was.

"There's no rules here so you can go out on full power. If you win Rei then you get to go on the mission. If you lose, you stay and you can't ask for another chance to go out and join in on the mission or any other mission after that." Secretary Kaios reminded me as we gathered in a training area where a lone D-Cube stood. I faced the left side of the cube whereas Jin took the right, I felt my hands go sweaty as I took out my CCM while praying and praying in my head that I would win.

"I don't plan on going easy on you, Rei-san. So know that I'm being serious here." I cringed at Jin's words and I nodded. Man, why does he looked so scary right now? I can practically see dark smoke billowing around him.

"We-well me too! I'll beat you, Jin." I retorted and I saw him smirk. I mentally face-palmed myself because it was so obvious he didn't take that threat seriously. Of course, it didn't sound threatening! My voice was stuttering all the time I was saying it. Ugh, I just suck at this!

"If there are no qualms, then let the battle begin." Jessica refereed.

"Go, Triton!"

"Let's go, Hel!"

**BATTLE START!**

The moment the battle started, Triton vanished from its position making me widen my eyes. _Fast! _I panicked and turned just in time to dodge its attack, the weapon cleaving the ground into two.

"Had that been Hel then this battle would've been over." I muttered to myself as I dodged another strike but was sent slamming to a wall with Triton's punch.

"You made it past ten seconds without getting hit, congratulations." Jin commented coolly and I frowned. Did he just insult me? That's just wrong in every way. When did I ever get him mad at me?

"Attack Function!" I cringed when Jin summoned his function and I used to give me enough time and made a run for a huge mountain.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: OCEAN BLAST**

A huge torrent emerged from Triton's weapon, the water heading straight for the mountain Hel was hiding in. Mud flooded the field as my eyes grew wide at the sight. There Hel stood, covered in mud, the mountain that I used as a hiding place completely shrunk to half its size. Not even my Ocean Blast could do that. I gulped as I stared at Jin's Triton waiting like a predator from on top of one of the mountains. How am supposed to beat something like that!?

"Is this is how powerful a winner of Artemis is? How did Hiro and Ran lose to this?" Jin sighed as he did more rapid encoding that made Triton slam Hel to another mountain. If he's goading me to fight then it isn't working. The more he beats up Hel the more I can feel the insignificance and it's frustrating. Is this really the power I had when I won Artemis? How pretty lame…

This is just so pathetic…

* * *

**-Jin's POV-**

"This is just sad…Jin's just beating her up. He's not even going easy on her." I heard Hiro whisper to Ran before flinching at the sight of Hel being tossed around like a rag doll.

It wasn't that I was cruel but I had to let her see what the true danger was in forcing to do something dangerous without knowing what's in store. She may have managed to do something against Ran and Hiro but I'm different. I wasn't like them…

I didn't have mercy when it came to LBX battles.

That was how passionate I was in battles. If Rei couldn't see that then she'd never win this battle.

"This is the end." I only said and as Triton was about to deliver the killing blow-,

*Drip*

I had Triton stop attacking, the weapon nearly a few millimeters from Hel's head. I looked up from the battle and saw Rei, gripping her CCM tightly as tears streamed down her face, hitting the screen.

"R-Rei-san?" Yuuya called out to her worriedly. So is she going to resort to this sympathy? I wonder where that bravado from a while ago go? Didn't she want to be in on the mission? So why is she crying when she's on the verge of losing? I guess it just goes to show how uncertain her resolve is.

"Oi, Jin-san! You made Rei-san cry." Hiro frowned and I shook my head as I faced him.

"If she couldn't handle something like this then she never should have asked to join the mission. There are bigger dangers that lie ahead and if she doesn't have the resolve to push on even if it gets harder then she'll never win." I only say and Ban sighed at my comment.

"You're right but have you forgotten that we started like her too? Even we barely knew what was going on when Innovator attacked. I'm not saying you should go easy on her just… don't scare her. I mean look at her, you've got her completely overwhelmed." Ban said and I gave Rei one more look and frowned. She stopped crying that's for sure but the way she's battling isn't how she usually fights as how Hiro and Ran narrated it. Her attacks are sloppy and reckless as if she's hoping that attacking recklessly would somehow get her an opening.

"And you call yourself a winner of Artemis, Rei. It's time to end this…" I sigh and before Hel could land another blind hit, I grabbed the spear and was about to hit Hel with Triton's weapon when Hel suddenly vanished from my grasp and I saw the scenery shift as Triton was sent flying to a nearby earthen wall. I raised a curious brow and I looked up to see Rei, her face hidden by the shadows of her hair as she muttered something over and over.

"I won't lose." She muttered more loudly over and over as Hel was on offensive, parrying and then attacking Triton repeatedly. I felt myself pulling off an extra effort as I had Triton dodge her attack function. Is this the same girl? I looked at her intently and my eyes went wide when I saw her emerald ones burning a deeper shade of green on the corner of the irises…

Could it be?

"Attack Function!" She shouted and a barrage of electricity was sent towards Triton. This is bad, I was too careless and got complacent. The attack made contact and a huge explosion erupted from the impact. As the dust clear, I saw Hel fly out of the explosion and I frowned.

There in the middle stood Triton, electric currents rendering it immobile as a bluish light emits from it, a signal that it will be unable to fight. As expected from the attack but what worried me was where on earth did she achieve that power. Even if it was only in theory, Professor Yamano did mention in his studies about a handful of people who were capable of becoming one with their LBXs. A double-edged sword he called the Overload. I guess this makes it all the more reason they'd want to get their hands on Rei. I stared at her panting figure as she tried her best to stay awake. In exchange for such a power, it comes with the price, besides the pressure it could put on the users physical and mental stability, even their LBX suffers the damage if it cannot handle the Overload.

*Crack*

As if hearing what I had just said, Rei stumbles as she grips on the edge of the D-Cube, her eyes in shock as she stares at Hel as it lay unmoving on the floor, multiple cracks appearing on its body due to the strain of Overload.

"D-did I lose!?" She managed to say, staring at me for confirmation. I shake my head and scoop my hand in the Cube to get Triton.

"Ban's right. When we first started, we didn't know how we could handle Innovator… how I could handle the betrayal my grandfather had done. It was thanks to my friends and allies that helped me overcome that and that I believe is what you need." I only smile as I pocket Triton and turn to look at her. Our friends and family make us who we are, even if it is against what Secretary Kaios had asked of me… If we're ever going to defeat Liberator, we need the trust of each other and work together. Rei lacks the willingness to depend on others, so as her friends, we must show her that we can be trusted.

"Th-thanks…" She finally said before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Ban with a grim expression on his face. I nod in reply, positive that we were thinking the same thing- that Fujiwa Rei did indeed possess the power of Overload.

"So the battle… is a tie again? I guess no one wins and that means-,"

"Nope. It was Rei who won, Jessica. Triton broke over first before Hel. I'm giving the win to her." I cut Jessica short as Ran and Hiro help Rei onto a nearby bench to rest. Jessica shoots me a worried look but nevertheless leaves to report to her dad about the result of the battle.

"Overload huh."

* * *

**-Rei's POV-**

"W-what!? So I can go?" I asked, dumbfounded at what Secretary Kaios just told me. After being briefed at having possessed the power of Overload, I was even more nervous since not only did Jin and I end in a tie, the mere fact that I had such a power made me worried that my chances of ever going out on a mission were slim. Imagine to my surprise when Secretary Kaios actually said I could go.

"You can go, on the condition that you will be placed in Jessica's group and that you must abide to all their instructions, meaning that regardless of the circumstances you are forbidden to act without orders. Even the slightest insubordination will land you a one way ticket to your room. Understood?" Secretary Kaios warned me and I nodded in understanding. If it means getting into the bottom of this problem on a first hand basis then I'll do what is ordered…

"Very well, with that settled, you better get into the Duck Shuttle. Ban and the others have already left for their own missions. Remember your mission is to eradicate the LBXs taking over the ship. If you fail then Liberator will have their hands on one of the strongest ships and we can't let that happen. Dismissed!" Secretary Kaios briefed before we all shouted a 'Yes!' and made our way to the Duck Shuttle.

"Rei, wait a second." Jessica called out to me and I turned to see her hand me Hel. What made me surprised was the fact that Hel looked different from before. It was colored in a shade of black and violet and a long tail with violet wings decorated its back. A long black spear was placed on its right hand and Aegis retained its position on the left. It looked almost like Cygnus Noir with the exception of having a tail at the back, its wings a replica of Suzaku's except its violet and a black spear as a weapon instead of a scythe.

"What did you do to it?" I wondered in awe as I stared at my new LBX.

"We customized it in such a way that it could withstand the pressure of your Overload. After your battle with Jin we noticed it needed a lot of improvements to adapt to your fighting style. So with the help of Cyber Lance we used the data from Hel and made you a new LBX. Its name is Hel Verse." Jessica explained as I lifted the new LBX to my chest and smiled.

"Thanks!" I grinned and Jessica laughed embarrassingly at me.

"Sheesh! All I did was deliver it to you so don't thank me, thank Cyber Lance for the LBX."

"But for you to have asked them to make it for me… I'll take care of Hel Verse so thanks, Jessica." I beamed as we continued to talk about the mission while getting ready to board the Duck Shuttle that now towered before us.

* * *

"Since we're a group of four people, I suggested a plan. We'll be splitting into two teams composing of Yuuya and Jessica in the first team and Rei and I in the second. That way we can cover more ground of the ship and get rid of the Brain Jacking device they planted." Jin strategized as we entered the shuttle and took our seats.

"Wait so I'll be partnered with you?" I asked and flinched when I saw him look at me, those red eyes almost made me feel like I was looking at hell. Ever since our battle, I developed this fear of ever facing him. His merciless prowess on the battlefield overwhelmed me to the point I couldn't think straight. I was lucky for the Overload but it also made me feel so pathetic to have to rely on something like that to win.

"Is there a problem? As what Secretary Kaios had said, you'll be following orders from us and you have no right to question any of the orders we give." Jin stated and I frowned but nodded in reply. As expected of him, he's just too strict.

"Rei, you okay? You seem kind of pale." Jessica asked me worriedly. I assured her I was fine and whispered that I was just scared.

"Well it's your first mission, we were scared of our first mission too but you get used to it. If it means saving the world then you have to do it for their sake." Jessica assured me and I smiled. I guess she misunderstood… that the mere fact I was scared was not because of the mission but of Jin who sat right in front of us. The moment he turned to look at us, I flinched and quickly looked away, hoping he didn't see me give him the look that screamed 'Scary!'

"Duck Shuttle, take off!" And with that announcement, the shuttle flew off towards somewhere in the Atlantic where the ship was stationed. Apparently, the naval port in North America was already secured (thanks to the A Nations elite squad) but one ship stationed by the Atlantic was hijacked and that was the one we were sent to stop. An S-class battleship like that, no doubt can put Liberator at an advantage.

"Landing will be difficult so we'll have to use the control pod in the rooms to maneuver our LBXs on the ship. There are several hostages on the ship so we have to proceed with caution. If worse comes to worse that we miscalculated their movements then we have no choice but to pull out than risk the hostages on the ship." Jin explained as he pointed on the map the location of the cabin where the hostages were being held.

"To think they'd resort to such violence…" Yuuya frowned and I nodded. I didn't think that so much sacrifices would have to be used just to achieve this false world they wanted. As the plan goes, Yuuya and Jessica would try to save the victims while Jin and I would try to destroy the brain jacking machine on the ship. A simple plan if the lives of at least fifty people weren't on the line.

"Five minutes till arrival!" The announcement rang and all of us took that as a cue and scrambled for the control pods.

"Remember the drill! Rei stay close to me until I give the signal." Jin reminded us and I nodded as we hopped into the control pod and positioned our LBXs in the hatch. I looked at Hel Verse and then at the screen that showed the view of the captured ship. Jin, Yuuya and Jessica's face appeared on my right screen, each showing a very determined expression.

"We'll be using the Flying Saucer to get to the ship. Be on guard because by now the enemies have already noticed our presence." The small metallic robot warned as our LBXs were dispatched and we made our way to the ship. It was a huge naval ship to be precise and by the looks of it several enemy LBXs have already stationed themselves in preparation for our arrival.

"Wait, where's Jessica and Yuuya?" I asked when I noticed that only Jin and I were the one's greeting the LBXs. I made Hel Verse dodge a missile aimed for us and quickly hacked at two Bulds with my spear. Jin's Triton summoned a huge waved that sent a group of LBXs on the deck to the deadly water below.

"They're fine. I had their LBXs tinkered to be able to go underwater so they'll be heading to the passengers undetected while we make the commotion." Jin assured me while he made Triton push Hel Verse away to dodge an oncoming laser from a couple of Lucifers.

"Made it!" I sighed in relief when we finally made it on the deck of the ship. Only few LBXs remained on the deck and it made me worry that majority of them might be where the passengers are. Gripping the spear tightly, Hel Verse raised the spear to the sky and a barrage of electric currents connected to the water on the deck and electrocuted all the LBX on the field. I won't stand by and let Liberator fulfill their goals. Everyone's fighting so hard and I don't to be a burden on them anymore. That's right with this new LBX and power-

"I won't let you take control!"

* * *

Yes and update and after two months... sorry about that.

Started watching WARS so yeah... kinda missed the required day I told myself I'd update. School's been nothing but tough and one of the reasons it took a while to update. Summer'll be here soon so plenty of time to make up for lost update days! Thanks so much for the review and follow. With so little people reading fics like these, it makes me happy to know someone reads it.

I'll try my best to get the next chapter up! Please R&amp;R guys :)

**-xXGemini14Xx-**


	4. Major Crisis! The Box Formation Ambush

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know.**

**Special thanks to****: Aquila Aqua, KalalaLove, Shoko-Chan **and** Microtoa **for the follow and favorites!

And now for the reviews!

**Guest 1:** Thanks for the comment! Sorry it took a while to post up my thanks but being the first, I can't thank you enough for the review you gave me.

**Aquila Aqua:** Yes this will be a Jin x Oc pairing since he happens to be my favorite character in the whole series (especially when he makes his appearance in WARS).

**Guest 2:** Sorry about not having too much Ban scenes. I understand he's your favorite but it is a Jin x Oc pairing. But I will do what I can to make sure he has more screen time too

* * *

**Chapter IV: Major Crisis! The Box Formation Ambush**

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"It seems the troublesome pests have arrived." A hooded man manically smiles as he stares at the two LBXs on the deck and the other two swimming under the ship. To think that they'd come traipsing into his little playground as if they have the upper hand.

"Such a shame, and here I thought they were smart enough to see the trap." He only chuckled evilly to himself as he started typing a few codes into the PC. An explosion erupted from the ship's side and a huge Draconic Droid flew out from the smoke and landed in front of the two LBXs. He could already see the shocked expression on their faces and laughed to himself with glee.

"It looks like Nidhogg has finally gnawed its way out. It is time for the gods to fall, Rei." He murmured as he stared at the frantic expression on Rei's face.

Project Ragnarok has begun.

* * *

**-Rei's POV-**

"What on earth-," I stared in both awe and fear at the huge looming Droid before us. Huge black wings unfurled itself and its long slender neck stretched out to reveal sinister red eyes. A huge roar emitted from its mouth causing us to cover our ears from the ear splitting roar.

"Frequency waves, huh. Be careful, Rei." Jin tensed and made Triton rush for a full blown attack from its weapon. The Droid registered his move and its long tail flicked out, grabbed the weapon and slammed Triton to the deck of the ship.

"Triton!" I shouted and threw Hel Verse's spear to distract the Droid from coming after Triton. Red eyes now directed at me, I made Hel Verse run for the fallen spear while dodging the tail that tried to ram itself at my LBX. This speed and precision… Such an amazing customization! Cyber Lance really lives up to its name. But an LBX can only go so far as its wielder can, that it why no matter what I have to prove to them that I can wield Hel Verse and use it to a hundred…no, to use it to two hundred percent of its capacity. It shouldn't be 'just good' it should be more than that. If I can surpass that then no doubt we can defeat this Droid.

"Are you okay, Jin?" I asked when Triton finally got up and dodged one of the Droid's wings.

"Somehow. The Droid's damaged some parts but it's not enough to put me down." Jin answered as we both dodged a laser that came out of its mouth. I managed to summon an attack function but frowned when the Droid came out of the smoke unscathed.

"Man this thing's tough!" I huffed and winced when Hel Verse was sent slamming onto a nearby metal wall. If this keeps up no doubt we're going to lose, I just hope Jessica and Yuuya have at least managed to get the hostages out to the rescue raft.

'_T...p!' _Yuuya's voice shouted from the intercom. T...p? What on earth is he trying to say?

"Yuuya, we can't understand you! The frequency waves from the Droid is jamming the intercom." Jin shouted as Triton dodged an oncoming laser and managed a failed hit on the Droid's hard body. Another static responded from the intercom before the sound of doors slamming and multiple explosions echoed in the background.

"Jessica!? Yuuya!?" I shouted over and over but no response came from the other line. What's going on in there? I wanted to run so much to their aid but I knew doing so would be useless. The Droid's our top priority right now, I just hope they can pull it off even without our help.

'…_Trap! There's…passengers…empty…LBXs…surrounded…us!' _Jessica responded before another series of explosions responded from the background. Trap? Passengers? Empty? Surrounded? My eyes went wide and turned to Jin who had an angry look on his face now.

*Clap* *Clap*

The sound of hands clapping made us turn to the Droid who was now poised on the railing, its red eyes shining with an ominous glow. My eyes narrowed into thin slits as I controlled the urge to rush at the Droid right now and beat it to a pulp. I could see Jin tense from the screen and then worriedly turned to Yuuya and Jessica's now static screen.

"I commend you for having survived this long." That deep and sinister voice cackled as the Droid raised its head, ready for another laser attack.

"Though it is quite upsetting that you have fallen for such an obvious trap. I guess you really are just children- naïve and ignorant to the truth of this collapsing society."

"Trap? So Jessica's message-," I tried to say and the voice laughed darkly at our distraught faces.

"Yes, this ship is completely empty. It was all a trap to finally put you into your graves, though I will do the utmost priority to leave you… barely alive, Rei." The voice said. So then it means they plan to sink this ship along with all of us? But what did he mean by barely alive?

"Even if you do destroy our LBXs, we will continue to fight and put an end to you!" Jin countered and the voice laughed even more loudly and manically than before.

"Hahaha! Really now? Can you do so? You see, I know all your moves. Even the slightest twitch of the eye or the movement of mouth- I can tell. In fact, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you in on a little secret." Secret? What is he spouting now? And what did he mean when he said that he could see all that we did? Did this mean that there's a mole in NICS!? If so, then we have to tell the Secretary quickly before Liberator gets the upper hand.

"Ah, such a priceless face you children are making. That's why I decided to leave a gift for you! You see, any more strain your LBX gets will trigger an electric trap attached to your control pods. Get your LBX destroyed and you'll feel like you've been zapped by lightning! Of course, I took utmost care into making sure that any attempts to ask for outside help will get you a one-way ticket to the grave."

"You sneaky cowards!" I growled but was received by only a sound of a click, indicating that the connection had been severed.

"I'm sorry." My eyes went wide and turned to Jin who I saw was gripping the handle tightly.

"Why on earth would you be apologizing? You've done nothing wrong." I replied and then watched as he lowered his head, his expression now unreadable.

"I should have been more focused on the situation rather than keeping an eye on you like the Secretary had said. Ban reminded me after our showdown that I might have pushed you too hard and scared you. He also reminded me that we started out like you before and it was only right that instead of forcing you to realize it alone… we had to help you realize it as a team. I'm sorry for not believing in you… if I had, then none of this would have happened." Jin apologized again and I couldn't help but stare at him wide-eyed in surprise. Somehow the frightening image I had of him dissipated and in replace of that image, I see a trembling kid like me, worried at the plight of his friends. I wasn't looking down on him but rather, I felt as if for the first time since I met up with them, I finally got a glimpse of the more human side of my friends.

"Fighting such a battle since you were all ten or maybe eleven… I realize how strong you all are. It's not wrong to judge me because in all honesty, I had been too complacent and thought of this as nothing more but a walk in the park. Being strong isn't about getting a powerful LBX or training to be the best… being strong is about using those not to your own benefit but for those who you treasure and love. I forgive you, Jin… in fact I should be the one apologizing for getting scared…" I smiled and then turned to the enemy with determination blooming in my heart.

"That's why I don't want to be afraid anymore, even if Liberator hurts me or if it looks like there's no hope then I'll make one! Defeating this Droid will be proof of that, I'll show Liberator what a champion of Artemis can do. Right, Jin." I look back to him and I see his surprised face turn into a soft smile before nodding in agreement. We heard the Droid roar and we turn to the direction of the huge metallic beast, its red eyes looking more ominous than ever.

"Let the real battle begin!"

* * *

*Clang*

The spear on Hel Verse's hand went spinning before impaling itself on the floor behind the Droid's huge body. Triton tried to get a hit but before it could do so, the Droid slammed its wing onto Triton with a force that made a dent on the wall.

"Any response from Jessica and Yuuya?" Jin asked and I shook my head. We've been holding our ground for who knows how long hoping Jessica and Yuuya made out safely and aid us. Unfortunately, their screen was still in static, making us worry on what happened to them.

"Wha-," I was cut-off when the ground beneath our LBXs gave way and sent all of them falling to the lower floor. Luckily, no major damage was sustained to them but that luck soon ran out when we saw Jeanne D and Liu Bei surround by an alarming number of rogue LBXs. Liu Bei already lost its right arm and was doing its best to protect Jeanne D who had now lost a left leg.

"Jin? Rei? Is that you!?" I could hear Jessica's voice shout worriedly and my I sighed in relief when I saw Jessica and Yuuya's faces on the screen next to me.

"Thank goodness! With what Liberator told us, we thought something bad might've happened." Yuuya added in relief and frowned. Those cowards, even Jessica and Yuuya were in this predicament too. I have to save them quick before the electric-,

*Roar*

And to my chagrin, the Droid flew up and blocked our view of Jeanne D and Liu Bei. I became too hopeful but it was quite obvious that a fall like that wouldn't be enough to destroy it.

"I'm worried about Jessica and Yuuya. The strain on their LBXs is far too much."

"Then we'll have to beat this Droid fast and jump to their aid." Jin replied and then had Triton summon Ocean Blast that slammed onto the Droid and a few LBXs that tried to take advantage of Liu Bei from behind.

"How hard is that skin, anyways!?" Jessica grunted when a shot from her Jeanne D missed. I summoned Thunder Crash and aimed it at the Droid but it didn't seem to work as the Droid still stood, the ground instead littered with LBXs who've been zapped by the attack.

"The attacks not working, it's only affecting those around it." Yuuya panicked and I saw from my peripheral view, that they were getting cornered, all three groups of LBXs blocking any form of escape. It was an open shot for all the rogue LBXs, with Jessica and Yuuya in an open field like that. I wanted to jump there but the huge Droid was blocking any means of getting there.

"These pile of plastic gloves are useless, there's no way we can escape!" Jessica shouted and started shooting on LBXs that got too close, but with a damaged leg, the accuracy was a bit off and instead of a clear shot, majority only got grazes or minor hits.

'_Think, Rei. How can you save them!?'_ I thought desperately when I saw them getting cornered like that, an open field with them in the center, the LBXs all closing in. Every time Jessica and Yuuya tried to attack, they would miss due to the balance being off. I could destroy some of the LBX with Thunder Crash but I wouldn't make it in time since the attack would only hit a few of them.

"_Ah, such a priceless face you children are making. That's why I decided to leave a gift for you! You see, any more strain your LBX gets will trigger an electric trap attached to your control pods. Get your LBX destroyed and you'll feel like you've been zapped by lightning! Of course, I took utmost care into making sure that any attempts to ask for outside help will get you a one-way ticket to the grave." _Liberator's threat made me clench my teeth in anger and worry. If Jessica and Yuuya got hurt then I'd never forgive myself for it.

*Drip*

I could hear a droplet of water echoing from within the ship and my eyes went wide and I turned to Jin with a determined look on my face. I'm sure this plan will work or they wouldn't call the Tactician Empress for nothing.

"Jin, sorry about this!" I shouted and grabbed Triton and made Hel Verse jump onto the very center where and Jessica and Yuuya's LBXs stood.

"Are you mad!? Why on earth are you both here?" Jessica panicked when she saw that all of us were now cornered by the Droid and the rogue LBXs.

"I have a plan but I need all of us gathered here for it to work."

"Let's hear it then. I have faith that it'll work." Jin said but I shake my head.

"Sorry, I wouldn't want to risk Liberator hearing about this. I learned on the long run to trust you guys so I hope you can trust in me too. If this plan fails then I'll be shouldering the burden." I say and before anyone could react I jump into the oncoming LBXs and hack and slash the most I could manage until the C Gauge on my CCM was full.

*Roar*

The Droid blocked my view to my comrades and I clench my fist tightly as I ran under it, wincing when a few cracks started forming on Hel Verse's head gear. I'll make sure to beat all of them before my LBX gives way.

"Jin, use Ocean Blast on the sky!" I shouted and Jin summoned his attack function and aimed it upwards, causing the whole field to be drenched in water. Twirling the spear and impaling it on the ground, I felt an immense power building up in me as I stared at the LBXs now running for us.

"Defense Function!"

**DEFENSE FUNCTION: AEGIS**

Aegis began to glow in a bluish light that engulfed all of us. Using this chance I summoned Thunder Crash on the ground, the electric current electrocuting all the LBXs. Explosion from left and right resounded until the smoke cleared up and only the Droid stood before us.

"Amazing…" Yuuya breathed in awe after the smoke cleared up. I huffed tiredly and grinned.

"That was the plan after all. Since my Thunder Crash would have no effect on a mass army. I figured water would help. Hence the reason why I had Jin summon Ocean Blast."

"You were reckless but thanks for saving us." Jessica pouted but the relief in her eyes made me smile.

"Sorry."

"How are you, Rei? I saw your eyes flicker a darker shade a while ago. To summon that much function at the same time with enough power… you tried using the Overload didn't you?" Jin asked me worriedly and I nodded tiredly, doing my best to stay awake. I guess the toll might have been too much. If I can at least stay alert for the next few minutes then-

Before we could register what was happening, something black flew fast and slammed Triton, Jeanne D and Liu Bei all to the ground, several shouts of agony followed and I turned to see before my eyes, my friends all unconscious, several wisps of electric currents still surrounding their bodies. My eyes went wide with horror and I turned angrily to the Droid standing before me. Tears streamed my face and I could feel myself being energized by the anger at what they had done to my friends.

"You! I will defeat you!" I shouted and Hel Verse rapidly appeared behind the Droid and aimed for the head. A long tail lashed out and grabbed Hel Verse by the leg and threw it to the ground. Cracks on Hel Verse's body got deeper but I didn't care, killing this beast who harmed them is what mattered. But before I could even stand a huge metallic claw impaled Hel Verse to the ground. The sound of cracking wood echoing around us.

'_Game Over… Rei.'_ I could imagine that voice smiling as the Droid crushed Hel Verse.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain when a strong current of electricity coursed through my body. I slumped to the seat, my eyes watching hazily as the Droid was about to obliterate our LBXs.

The last thing I heard was the sound of explosions and several voices before I lost consciousness.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. Where am I? I winced as I tried to get up and I saw my hand covered in bandages, a long tube attached from my arm to the IV drip next to me.

"Rei!? Thank goodness you've woken up!" I turned to the familiar voice and saw Ran along with Ban and Hiro walking up to me, all with relieved look on their faces. Memories on the ship came back to me and my eyes went wide in alarm as I fumbled out of my bed.

"Woah, calm down, Rei." Ban tried to stop me and I turned to him worriedly.

"Jin and the-," I mustered to say and felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and I turned to find Jin, Jessica and Yuuya behind me. I felt tears well up and I hugged Jessica tightly and cried in relief.

"Hey, hey why the waterworks?" Jessica asked worriedly and I tried to say between sobs how I was so glad they were alright and how incompetent I felt at not saving them. My plan was perfect but the Droid beat me first. And here I was telling them they could trust in me and that I would carry the burden of failure. I never imagined that my plan would fail and at the cost of getting my friends hurt.

"You're getting worked up over something like that? Sure we have to thank Ban, Hiro and Ran for coming to our rescue but if it hadn't been for you then they'd never have made it in time to save us." Jessica chuckled and I frowned. Didn't they see that they were almost near the brink of death because of me? How could they thank me for it?

"And we do owe you our lives, Rei. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking then Jessica-san and I would have still been unconscious." Yuuya thanked me and I sniffled making Yuuya panic.

"Hey, you're making her cry again, Yuuya." Hiro sighed as Yuuya continued apologizing. I felt my mouth twitch and then laughter bubbled out of my mouth. Was crying while laughing at the same time make me insane? I didn't know, but what I know is how caring and forgiving they were to me and it made me happy and thankful for meeting such people.

"I see you've woken up." Cobra greeted and we all turned to him as he walked in along with Ami, Kazuya and Professor Yamano.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ban tilted his head questioningly as Professor Yamano turned to me making me squirm. The creator of the LBX himself, I did meet him once during that time in Artemis but it didn't end that well since I rejected to go with them. Seeing him the second time made me nervous since I _am_ standing before a very renowned man whom I had just rejected any form of help from.

"Sorry for the sudden arrival but I came here to repair your LBXs after that fight with Nidhogg."

"Nidhogg? That was the name of the Droid?" I asked and Professor Yamano nodded.

"As the legend of Norse Mythology goes, Nidhogg is a dragon trapped under the Yggdrasil. On the day of Ragnarok it will make its way out only to fall back into the deep abyss. A powerful yet fleeting monstrosity, a befitting name for that Droid." Professor Yamano narrated.

"But if hadn't been for your quick thinking then all of you would've been on comatose from that electrocution. Ban and the others made it in time before the Droid could do anymore damage so I still can salvage and repair all of your LBXs." Professor Yamano assured us and then turned around to make his way back to his lab.

"Did he come here just for that, Ban-san?" Hiro asked and Ban only shrugged.

"I don't know, dad always had this way of keeping things until the time was right."

"Oh, that reminds me, a mission just came up. Rogue LBXs have been terrorizing around Egypt and request for back-up has been put up. The Secretary plans on sending Hiro, Ran, Kazuya and Ami on the mission." Cobra announced. Another mission? I guess here in NICS there's never a time you can stop to catch a breath, with Liberator lurking in every corner it's no wonder everyone has to be on their toes. Even the news of the mole in NICS sent the whole building into a frenzy.

"I guess its mission time again. It'd be a new experience working with you guys." Ami smiled as she turned to Hiro and Ran. Hiro pumped his fist excitedly while shouting that this was the work of a hero while Ran just laughed embarrassingly while apologizing for Hiro's weird antics.

"Well, Ban I guess it's see you in a while then. Take care and rest up okay, everyone." Kazuya waved good-bye as all of them filed out of the room for another mission sent by Secretary Kaios.

"It is a rare occasion but why aren't you going with them, Ban?" Jessica added in and I could see Ban frown at her question.

"Well, it happened during the mission. We got ambushed along the way and Odin MkII got badly damaged. Hiro and Ran kept apologizing about it but I assured them it was alright, I didn't want to get them caught up in the blast too." Ban narrated. I guess even the tough ones had it rough, and here I was moping at how incompetent I was.

"I see, but it is reassuring to know Liberator didn't use any tricks on you." Jin replied and Ban nodded, his eyes a betraying that hint of worry from the idea.

"Okay, enough about the dark and gloomy things. Since all of us are on a break, how's about we go around town for a little sightseeing? I feel so cramped up in here with all the mission its making me itch for some little fun time." Jessica cut in with an upbeat voice as she stretched her body and turned to me for an approval.

"Eh!? But shouldn't we be resting right now? I don't think Rei might be up to this." Yuuya butted in as he turned to me worriedly.

"Aw, come on Yuuya, don't be such a mother hen. I bet Rei's itching for a little walk around the town, right?" Jessica nudged Yuuya playfully and turned back to me making me laugh embarrassingly.

"I guess it is alright for a little rest outside…"

"Great! Get yourself changed and we'll meet you in the lobby at two." Jessica smiled happily as she half-dragged Yuuya and Ban out with Jin following suit, knowing full well what he'd look like if he said no.

"Wait you're including me too?" Ban shouted in realization as the door to the room closed behind them.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I huffed tiredly when I met up with them in the lobby. I explained to them at how I had to talk to my parents first and how dad was so angry and mom just sighing in the background. Though it didn't really end badly but dad just gave me some very long rules about staying safe hence the reason why I was so late.

"Well, can't say I blame you. Dad was the same too when he found out about it." Jessica assured me as we all walked out of the headquarters.

"So, Jessica where are heading to?" Ban asked and Jessica grinned as she pulled out a sheet that showed a mall that just opened somewhere nearby.

"I hear they sell delicious pastries on the upper floors! Been a while since I last had a slice of lemon pie."

"Oh, they have a LBX convention being held on the ground floor too." Yuuya added in when Jessica handed him the pamphlet.

"Any that might've piqued your interest, Rei?" Jessica asked me as she handed the pamphlet to me. I scanned the following contents and then my eyes twinkled when I saw an ice scream store open on the fifth floor.

"Oh, I definitely would love to go here!" I smiled happily and Jessica snickered before turning to Jin who seemed deep in thought.

"What about you, Jin? Any place you want to try?"

"Anywhere works, except for a cosplay convention." Jin only said and Jessica nodded in agreement before recounting to me the events that had transpired that day, much to Yuuya's complete embarrassment.

"Where here guys! We can split up if you guys want and then meet up here in two hours?" Jessica proposed and everyone agreed, Jessica being the first to make a run for it to the upper floors.

"I guess some things never change, if you need us will be on the lower floors to watch the convention." Ban sighed at Jessica's figure before waving a 'see ya' as he walked with Yuuya to the lower floors.

"Hm? You're not going with them, Jin?" I asked when I noticed Jin was still standing next to me. Odd, if what Ban and Hiro said was true then wouldn't it have been obvious for a renowned LBX player like Jin to go with Ban and Yuuya? I mean I love LBXs too but I hold ice cream at the top of my most favorite things.

"I'm not really in the mood for any cake right now. It'd be nice to watch the LBX convention but seeing as that would mean you'll be walking alone, I can't afford that." Jin explained which made me turn a light shade of pink. I understand that he was doing it because of the large target on my back but saying such things can make people have double meanings about what he had just said.

"We-well, if that's the case, how about I treat you to some ice cream? My treat." I try to push those awkward words away and mustered a little chat. No use thinking about such things right now, I've only just met the guy… actually ever since that mission, I saw Jin in a different light and somehow, that fear I developed after fighting him turned into awe at how strong he was. I guess as a fellow LBX player, I have much to learn from Jin, Ban and the others.

"I wouldn't mind for something a little refreshing once in a while." He only shrugged and I took this as an opportunity to lead him to the ice cream shop on the fifth floor.

* * *

Yes, been a while since the last update but fear not, this story is not dead! A little break after the mission and what do I see? Rei and Jin going somewhere huh? Do I see a little bit of fluff here?

**Rei:** *bushes* I didn't plan on this to happen! You're the author so you made me do it.

**Jin:** *poker face* Is there really an issue here? I see nothing wrong with going out with you to eat ice cream

**Rei:** …

**Me:** I guess some men are just that oblivious…

Well anyways, R&amp;R guys!

**-xXGemini14Xx-**


	5. A Heart Racing Battle for Love?

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know.**

**P.S. Yes, Reina makes an appearance here and no I have no idea how old she is in WARS so I instead deduced she may be the same age or even two years older than the cast of W. Looks like a rival has finally made her appearance XD**

* * *

**Chapter V: A Heart Racing Battle for Love!?**

* * *

*Swallow*

I swallowed a spoonful of ice cream and squealed in delightful bliss. I am so going to visit this place when this Liberator thing blows off. Even the entire ambiance was relaxing, as if I was in some tropical island, the waiters all dressed in a Hawaiian getup as they greeted the customers that went in the shop.

"I see that ice cream seems to be one of your favorite things." I nearly dropped my spoon when Jin finally spoke. I was so caught up in the moment that I clearly forgot that Jin was here with me.

"W-well, yeah it is. Is there something weird about it?" I stuttered, rather embarrassed that I probably looked weird to him now. Did my eating look wrong? I turned even redder at the thought of looking like some pig as I slobbered the ice cream in the cup.

"There's nothing weird about it. It is quite nice to have something you like every now and then." He just said and I raised a curious eyebrow at his direction.

"The way you're saying it makes it look like you've never liked anything." I pointed my spoon at him curiously and when he nodded in admittance, my eyes went wide like saucers.

"No way, _the_ Kaidou Jin? My friends are diehard fans of yours, being an Artemis participant and all. I was expecting someone as good-looking as you was bound to easily find someone or something that you like." I nearly shouted in surprise. A small smile graced his lips and I turned red in embarrassment. Did I even say something wrong?

"Thank you for the compliment but as you see, I'm not quite what you pictured at all…" He said, before trailing off, his eyes pointed not on the ice cream but at a far and distant time.

"If you don't want to say it, I'm not forcing you."

"I'm not forcing myself, I trust you well enough to tell it that's all." He only said and I my cheeks turned pink. To think we barely met and he thinks he can trust me, here I was doubting all of their actions, even going so far as to think they had evil intentions. I can never really understand how all of them are so easy to just throw their trust like it's nothing.

"Funny, how easily you can just hand over trust like it's nothing. It even took me quite a while to trust you guys a bit…"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't trust you, you've proved yourself well enough. Ban and the others are doing their best to prove themselves to you too, doesn't that count as something?" Jin asked as I gripped the ice cream cup tightly. Proving themselves… I do owe Ban and the others for helping me make it this far. But it's so hard to trust people… how do they even do it?

"Do you know about the accident in Tokio City Bridge?" Jin suddenly blurted out and I looked at him with a slightly shocked expression before nodding. Suddenly changing the topic, I wonder what's on his mind. How does this have anything to do with trust?

"I've heard of it but why are you telling me this?"

"The accident was due to low quality materials, that was why the foundation was too weak and gave away. We were on the way home when the accident happened, I was on the backseat and mom and dad were talking. We didn't know anything before it was too late… I lost my parents on that day, the only people I ever loved more than anything." Jin narrated, his eyes fixated on the melting ice cream. Wait… does he intend to tell me his life story? Does he really trust me with something so personal?

"It was then that Yoshimitsu Kaidou, my adopted grandfather, took me in. He raised me like his own grandson and it made me forget even for a bit, the pain of being alone. I thought I was happy then, having found someone special to me but… I guess all good things come to an end." Jin added and that was when he narrated further how his grandfather was actually one of the heads of a crime group known as the Innovators. I only stayed silent, listening to him intently, wondering why he saying something so personal… to me of all people.

"Of course, by the time I confronted him about it… he was already killed by Hiyama Ren, replacing my grandfather with an android under his control. I questioned my existence then, if maybe this had all been my fault, why people dear to me are dying. Ban and the others brought me back though… they were the reason why I could still fight and for that, I owe them." He smiled in the end before turning to me.

"You're like me in many ways, Rei. It took me a while to trust people after what my grandfather had done. Ban helped me realize that doubting others or questioning things isn't how you go about it. This world is full of liars, that much I know but if you never risk that one sliver of chance to learn to trust a person then what's the whole point in living? No man is an island, we live for and with each other. If you learn to trust then you can move forward, just like now… I just gave you my trust and because of that, even if just a little, I managed to move forward in my life. Didn't you do the same too? The mere fact you came with us is proof you're willing to trust us and move forward." He pointed out and I stared at him wide-eyed in surprise. Unless you want to move forward then leave no doubt in your heart… I gulped a bit at his remark, he just handed me his trust and it felt so heavy right now I didn't know what to do to make it any lighter…

"It's heavy because you only bear it by yourself. If you gave me your full trust as well wouldn't it lighten the feeling even for a bit?" As if reading my thoughts, I turned to Jin who gave me a small smile. Lighten the feeling? How can he be sure that it'd be that easy to just give him my full trust? But the look on his face says he trusts that I can do it and if I didn't it'd mean I failed him… and I didn't want that.

"I-I don't trust people so easily you know. So when I say 'I trust you' don't make me regret it." I stuttered and reached out my hand for a friendly shake. Jin took my hand in his, and in that warm shake, I realized how light I suddenly felt right now.

"I won't let you regret it." He assured me. Those words… Never did I realized that I'd be hearing them again after such a long time.

"_I won't let you regret it, Rei." _Those were the exact same words _he _muttered but _he_ broke it. Betrayed me at the last minute. I vowed I'd never trust anyone besides my parents but here I am, once again about to jump into the fire.

"If something is weighing on your mind, don't hesitate to say anything to us. We're all a team here, don't forget that." Jin added in as if understanding that I was going through something right now. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, after what he just said and even going so far as to tell his background story to gain my trust, I just didn't want them to know why I became like this. I hope they understood that. Maybe when this Liberator thing ends… then maybe that'll be the time I will tell them.

"Okay, Jin I-," I was about to say when a hysteric cry of glee made us turn to the source of the sound. A blur of pink and red was heading straight for us as a few onlookers turned to see what the fiasco was all about.

"Could it be!? My beloved Jin is here!? Oh he is! He is!" A girl about our age dressed in a pink tracksuit and an oddly bird-shaped helmet shouted as her hands clasped on to Jin's hands shocking us both. Next to her was a guy also dressed in a tracksuit dyed in red and a red bird-shaped helmet covered his face. He looked flustered as if he had just ran a marathon. Who on earth are these people?

"Ota Red… and Ota Pink. Long time no see." Jin greeted awkwardly and my eyes went wide in realization. Stupid! The helmet was the dead give-away. They were obviously Otacross' famed and quirky disciples- the Ota Rangers.

"Oh! You remembered me, my sweetheart! That battle we had back in Akihabara… it had seared itself in my heart as a sign of my undying love for you." Ota Pink twirled in delight and I raised a curious eyebrow at Jin.

"Sweetheart? You have a girlfriend." I inquired innocently and Ota Pink threw me a rather bewildered and surprised look as if saying 'Who-the-hell-are-you!?' Jin coughed awkwardly to gain our attention and explained to me that they were nothing more but acquaintances from a tournament back in Akihabara.

"Sorry, Jin. We only came here to pick up a few parts for Ota Cross-sama's Sakura when she saw you by the window of the café. Literally dragged me just to see you here." Ota Red apologized and sighed at Ota Pink's behavior while stating of how unbecoming it was of a ranger under Ota Cross.

"Well she is very…imposing on people." I giggled at Jin's struggle with her.

"Hmm… forgive me but you look like a new face. Are you Jin's friend?" Ota Red, after noticing my presence, asked and before I could give a reply a flushed Ota Pink rushed to our side while dragging a rather surprised Jin.

"Jin's girlfriend!? S-since when? How could you do this to your princess my dark knight?" Ota Pink cried in distress while darting back and forth at both of us. My cheeks turned red and Jin eyed Ota Pink as if she had just grown two heads.

"Umm… I'm just a new friend who joined in on the group, the name's Fujiwa Rei. Nice to-," I tried to dispel the awkward tension by trying a friendly approach but failed when Ota Pink cut me short.

"I challenge you to a battle, Rei! A match to determine who Jin really loves." Ota Pink declared and I just felt like dumping myself in a bucket of cold water. A battle for love? Since when did things start escalating?

"I doubt an LBX battle will solve the situation, Ota Pink." Ota Red sighed again but Ota Pink ignored him. Bringing out a D-Cube, Ota Pink twirled in that typical magical girl twirl as she tossed the D-Cube on the ground.

"Wa-wait! Things are getting out of hand here… Jin do something!" I turned to Jin for help but he looked too shock at the outcome of this simple conversation to even make a reply. Well, can't say I blame him. Anyone would just freeze up with such a loud confession like that.

"If you lose then you have to break up with, Jin."

"I t-told you, it's not wh-," I tried to talk her out but it was futile as she tossed her LBX, Bibinbird X IV into the battle field.

"What? Giving up so soon, you scared?" Ota Pink taunted and I felt like a nerve just popped.

"What did you just say?" I demanded, clearly this is just getting out of hand and the tone of her voice didn't sit well with me right now.

"I said that you're a coward to even fight for someone you love." She pointed out and I sighed in exasperation. She is so getting on my nerves right now…

"You asked for it!" I shouted and sent Hel Verse into the field. I could hear several people shuffle to see what the commotion was about and before long several murmurs resounded around us.

"_A LBX battle here?"_

"_Hey isn't that the famous Jin Kaidou?"_

"_You're right and even this year's Artemis winner is with him."_

"_A battle between Artemis contestants and Ota Cross' hand selected rangers? This I gotta see."_

"What on earth? Jin and Rei, what's going on here?" I look up to the voice and see Ban, Yuuya and Jessica running towards us, probably the news of our battle had finally reached the entire mall.

"Ban-san!" Ota Red shouted in relief but Ota Pink stopped him.

"What are you doing? They're the enemy! As rangers we must do whatever it takes to beat the enemy."

"Eh!?" Yuuya shouted in surprise while I tried to fill them in on the reason for this sudden battle.

"This is a tag team battle. Me and Ota Red against you and whoever you pick_ except _Jin."

"What!?" I shouted in exasperation and quickly grabbed Ban by the arm and yanked him in.

"Rei-san… I don't think this will solve anything!" Ban tried to negotiate but it all went unheard. This isn't about deciding who Jin ends up with, he can choose who he bloody wants for all I care. This is about pride and I'm not about to let my credibility as winner of Artemis go down the drain like that.

"Get ready, Ban!" I shouted as both the surprised Ban and Ota Red readied their LBXs to the field.

"Let's go, Odin MkII"

"Bibinbird X!"

**BATTLE START!**

The moment the signal was given Ban and I quickly maneuvered our LBXs away from the field just as Ota Pink and Ota Red let out a barrage of laser bullets towards us.

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue and used Aegis to dodge the bullets as I rammed at Ota Pink's LBX and sent it slamming onto a nearby brick wall.

"Look out Rei!" Ban shouted and had Odin MkII push Hel Verse in time from getting gunned by Ota Red's LBX.

"Sorry guys!" Ota Red apologized, earning him a huff from Ota Pink.

"Why are you apologizing? They're the enemy!"

"Where do you think you're looking?" I smirked and slammed them both with Hel Verse's spear.

"Seriously, all this for Jin's affection?" Ban sighed and I frowned.

"I'm as surprised as you are. I only came here for the ice cream."

"Attack Function!" Ota Pink shouted and my eyes went wide as Hawkeye Drive aimed itself at Ban's LBX.

"Defense Function!" I shouted as Hel Verse jumped in between the line of fire and the bluish shield engulfed both our LBX.

"Wrong move!" Ota Red shouted and as the shield dissipated several bullets hailed at both of us.

"Ugh!" Ban growled as he tried to shield us from the hail of bullets with his shield. Man are they quick, no wonder they made it far in both Artemis and Akihabara.

"Did you see that, Jin? The passion of my attack reflected the hot and yearning love for you." Ota Pink giddily shouted and all of us could just sweat drop at the sight.

"I guess it's time to end this." I only say and I looked at Ban and watched him nod in agreement.

"Attack Function!" We both shouted in unison and in that instant both rangers lost when they were directly hit by Glorious Ray and Ocean Blast.

"H-how could my love lose?" Ota Pink stuttered in surprise as she slumped to the floor. Several applauses resounded at the heated battle as I scooped Hel Verse from the cube and walked to Ota Pink.

"Battles aren't always about passions. You also need to think before you act and please… listen to other's explanations before you jump to conclusions." I muster a smile as I reach out my hand. Ota Pink sniffles but nevertheless takes my hand and shakes it slowly.

"No… I lack the passion, Rei. You really deserve the title as Jin's girlfriend." She sniffed and I turned red from her comment.

"Not this again!"

"We take our eyes away from the both of you for a minute and you mean to tell me you're together? How on earth did that happen?" Jessica snickered, making me turn red even more.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything, Jin?" Yuuya turned red from the idea and Jin coughed awkwardly, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink making me blush even redder.

"Seriously, she's the one who got the wrong idea!" I pointed at Ota Pink who fluttered by Jin, expressing her love for him will stay strong even if he was taken.

"I really am sorry for all of this! Really I am." Ota Red continued to bow in apology at me. I assured him it was fine but nevertheless, he tried to make it up to me by dragging the love-struck Ota Pink with him out of the store.

"I will see you soon, my love!" Ota Pink blew a kiss before she was dragged away which made us all snicker at Jin's face.

"I never knew you attracted girls like that, Jin." Jessica elbowed him as he gained his composure and shook his head.

"I guess we're seeing a new side of you then." Ban chuckled as he patted his friend on the back, even Yuuya tried to comfort him and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Even after all that talk, I gotta hand it to Ota Pink to really rile up the arena.

"Such a quirky girl, I guess she isn't your type huh." I giggled and Jin sighed.

"Why the sudden question, Rei? Piqued your interest who Jin likes? Here I thought you didn't care." Jessica elbowed me this time and it turned red. Leave it to Jessica to always make something small turn terribly big.

"Stop it, Jessica. That's not what I meant."

"Aww, Rei's all shy now haha." Jessica giggled and Ban and Yuuya followed suit, much to my embarrassment. I turned to Jin and then turned away, the mere event right now was enough to make our situation even more awkward.

"You needn't worry, Rei. I think Jin would pick you over Ota Pink." Ban assured me and I groaned in defeat. Not Ban too…

"But it was quite a battle, Rei. I never knew that all it took was Jin's affection on the line to make you all fired up." Even Yuuya, the last person I expected to comment about it, butted in and I felt like going back to NICS and drown myself in ice cream for the entirety of the day. Knowing them, it won't be long now till everyone in NICS finds out about this.

"It wasn't because of that! My title was on the line and I didn't want to make them think I was weak." I defended but it all went unheard as they continued to tease me more about it, stating that I was in denial about it.

"I've had it guys!" I groaned and stomped off, burying myself into the crowd to avoid them from following me. If I could just dig a hole and bury myself in there… are they planning to kill me from embarrassment!

* * *

"They'll never find me here." I mutter to myself as I stretch my back and look up at the wide expanse of clouds. I was quite surprised that the security wasn't that tight, it's not every day a 15 years old kid like me could just waltz up to the roof top of a mall and not get caught for it. But I did consider it a relief for once, maybe when everyone finally decided to shut up about it then that'll be the time I'll go back.

*Ring* *Ring*

I lifted my phone up and the moment I saw Jessica's name on the screen, I groaned and flipped my CCM shut. I know it was dangerous, seeing as Liberator is after me and all but I'd rather face them than Jessica's teasing right now. I wonder why Jin didn't even stop them from embarrassing both of us any further. If it was him then no doubt they would have stopped by now.

"Even he's giving mixed signals too! No wonder they kept on teasing me." I grumbled and sighed again. Believe me when I say I don't hate Jin. Sure he was scary at first but after our partner-up on the ship and him sharing his life story, I saw a different side of the guy and it made me realize that he isn't all that bad. In fact if you get to know him better, he's actually a kind person who tries his best to open up and make friends… He may give off that scary vibe but it's what makes him unique from everyone. He rarely shouts or even smiles as if he's hiding from the world and that just makes me sad.

"He could be right, both him and I are the same." I murmur thinking about the time he told me his life story. After that day, he shut himself out from the world, he feared trusting people because it'd just hurt more to get close to them and then lose them after wards. I know the feeling after all, it hurts me when I see people like that.

I don't want people dear to me ending up like that.

"But that doesn't have to mean we're more than friends right!" I shout to myself and then scratched my head in irritation. Ugh, how confusing can this even get?

"Rei." I cringed at that all too familiar voice and I opened my eyes to see the figure of the last person I wanted to see right now. I felt my heart skip a bit when I looked up to see Jin looking down on me, his red eyes looking back at my green ones.

"How did you find me?" I demanded as I got up to face him. I made sure to switch off my CCM's tracking device so how-

"Your CCM isn't the only one with the tracker, even your LBX has one." He pointed out as he showed from his CCM Hel Verse's location. I groaned at the realization and then turned to him and then looked away, the teasing from a while back reminding me of our awkward situation.

"They went ahead." Jin only said and I looked back to him in surprise.

"What?"

"You needn't worry about the teasing. I told everyone to go on ahead and wait for us back in NICS." He elaborated and my eyes could only go wide in surprise.

"Now they'll surely spread it back at HQ! All the more they'll believe it since you went to fetch me _alone_." I pointed out, my cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red. Oh, now I'm really going to die from embarrassment.

"Why are so flustered about it? If it isn't true then there's nothing to worry about. They're just pulling your leg you know." I paused for a minute and pondered over what he just said. It is true though, if it isn't true then there's nothing to be ashamed of… so why am I getting flustered over something like it.

"True, but aren't you at least a bit worried about what others would think?"

"I'm not worried. I know my fri-," Jin was about to say when an ear-splitting scream echoed from all around us. Our bodies tensed as we quickly readied our LBXs and scanned the roof top.

"Stay close to me and don't wander." Jin reminded me as he grabbed me by the hand making me turn red. Not now! Not while there could be danger lurking about. I tried to shake my head to dispel the thought of our close proximity to each other as we rounded the corner of the roof top to see another building on the other side.

"Let me go!" A voice shouted and that was when we noticed a girl our age with long brown hair trying to break free from a very burly man.

"Not a chance!" The man grinned sinisterly and lifted the girl high into the air, her hands trying to pry herself free from the choking grip.

"We have to do something, Jin." I begged as the man swung the girl to the ledge, the man's grip the only thing keeping her from falling down from a 20-story building.

"I'd rather die than make you use me to steal money from my dad!" She managed to shout as she bit on the man's hand hard, causing him to shout in pain and lose his grip on the girl. I covered my mouth in horror until I heard a loud clang that made me move forward to the ledge. Looking down, I saw the girl dangling dangerously by the flagpole extending from our building's wall. Shoot! Is there anything we can do to help her? I was about to turn to Jin and saw him vanish from my side as he ran towards the ledge of the building.

"Help me!" She shouted in fear and I watched as Jin slowly but surely, reached out his hand to the girl.

"Take my hand!" He beckoned and that was when she noticed us from the other side of the building. She wasted no time as she swung herself and grabbed Jin by the hand, I rushed to their side and helped the girl up before all three of us plopped to the ground after our adrenaline rush ran out.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" We heard a click and that was when we noticed the man ready his gun as it aimed on the girl. Jin covered for the girl as he looked at the man both dangerously and suspiciously.

"Who are you and what do you want with her?" Jin demanded and the man laughed as he rested the gun on his shoulder. I carefully reached for my CCM as I stood by Jin as I warily watched the man's move.

"Not really any of your business kids. Now hand the girl over."

"You have a gun on the ready and by the looks of it, you were trying to kidnap her. I think it's only right to say we should interfere here." I replied and the man sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I have no other choice then. I really didn't want this to end in a bloodshed but it looks like I have no choice." The man smiled frighteningly and without hesitation aimed the gun at us and pulled the trigger.

"Defense Function!" I shouted just in time as Hel Verse jumped off my shoulder and activated Aegis. The blue shield of Aegis blocked the bullet as it ricocheted and grazed the man by the hand, causing him to howl in pain and lose his grip on his gun. Wasting no time, Jin grabs us both by the hands as we round back to the exit and make our way down to the mall.

"Damn it!" We heard him curse before the doors to the rooftop closed.

"He'll never find us in the mall. We'll blend in with the crowd and slowly make our way to the parking lot where I called Ban to pick us up." Jin planned out when we made it to the mall and then began to walk as if nothing happened. We then made our way to the elevator and pushed the button to the ground floor.

"Care to tell us why they were chasing you?" I asked, trying to ease the tension and the girl turned to me with a worried look on her face.

"My dad's the head scientist of a group working on a solution to wars known as the Second World. You can tell a lot of people would agree to this but there are some who think the idea is some excuse to squeeze out the funds of the people by corrupt politicians. Being the daughter of that scientist a lot of bad people have been after me because they want to scare my father into terminating the project." She narrated and then turned to us both while bowing her head low in gratitude.

"That is why I want to thank you guys so much for saving me. I would've been long gone by now had it not been to you guys."

"It's our job to help people in need after all! You needn't be so formal about it." I assured her, turning pink from embarrassment. Jin coughed to gain our attention as the elevator door opened and outside we could see not far off Cobra's car, waiting for us to get in.

"If you have nowhere safe to stay for the time being, then you can stay with us. NICS will keep you safe and I think your father would very much appreciate that." Jin suggested and the girl's eyes widened at his invitation and she smiled serenely, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you so much! By the way, I have yet to know the name of my saviors. Care to give me a name?"

"My name is Kaidou Jin and the girl next to me is Fujiwa Rei. We work for NICS in preventing these kind of terrorist-like events from happening." Jin introduced us and the girl nodded in understanding before giving out her hand for a shake.

"A pleasure to meet you then, Jin and Rei. Now that I know yours, let me introduce myself as well. The name's Mito Reina and I am the daughter of the renowned scientist Mito Eisuke." I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at the girl before me. Mito Eisuke! The very man who pioneered the idea of the proxy war using LBXs!? I never realized that such a high-profile man's daughter would be in our group…

Just how will her presence affect us from here on out?

* * *

Sorry for the suuuuper late update. I know I promised many updates since it was summer but it seems writer's block is getting to me. Not to worry, I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories just yet :)

**-xXGemini14Xx-**


	6. Is Jealousy Blooming?

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei looks like so please see my profile and check the link to the site :)**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Is Jealousy Blooming?**

* * *

First Liberator and now a possible kidnapping due to terrorism? Just how long gone is the world anyway? It feels like Reina-san and I are part of the few unlucky souls who either had parents who had lots of enemies or the people who saw something dangerous and yet didn't know it was and was now being hunted because of it. When Jin and I took her to NICS everyone knew something had gone wrong, even Ban and the others stopped teasing me the moment they saw the urgent reactions on our faces. I understand we have a world to save but we're just kids… just how far can we go before we lose the will to fight?

"I have already alerted your father of your current location, Reina-san. Just to be on the safe side he requested that we keep an eye on you should this be just a prelude to something even more dangerous." Secretary Kaios informed her just as the meeting was about to end.

"I will be having Jin and Rei keep watch on you, seeing as you may have no combat experience when it comes to LBX battles." He further elaborated and my eyes went wide when he pointed out that I was to act as one of her body guards. Did he finally think that I could fend for myself? I smiled inwardly to myself at the thought of finally being recognized by the Secretary as someone who can actually be capable of fighting those Liberators. Reina-san nodded at the idea and turned to us with a bow.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." She apologized but I assured her it was alright. Heck, I even felt more pumped up at the idea since I wanted to prove how capable I actually am.

"Well, well. Isn't this a lucky thing for you, Rei?" Jessica giggled and I raised a curious eyebrow at her. The meeting had already been adjourned when Jessica ran up to me with that face of hers that I knew meant trouble. I inwardly prayed that it wasn't something embarrassing but this was Jessica we're talking about… she always loved to bring up the juicy ones.

"Oh don't give me that look. You know as well as I do what I'm trying to say." She added in but when I still gave her a quizzical look, she sighed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders while pulling me closer so she couldn't be heard by anyone but me.

"You and Jin on patrol eh? Somehow I feel thankful for dad even if he didn't really know about all this…" I turned crimson at her insinuation and quickly backed away from her.

"What on earth are you talking about!? I have no intention of doing what you are thinking whatsoever." I defended. My purpose was only to show how competent I was, nothing more nothing less. To think that Jessica would even insinuate something going on between me and Jin is beyond even my comprehension. It's not like I like Jin more than just a friend, right? I barely even know him!

"Rei. We have a mission to do." Jin called out to me and I turned red again when Jessica patted me on the back, wishing me good luck, before running off with Ban and Yuuya.

"Did something happen? I thought we were supposed to watch over Reina-san?" I asked worriedly, doing my best to avoid eye contact. Ugh, Jessica's repetitive teases about me and Jin have finally reached its melting point. I can't even look at Jin in the eyes without turning red like a tomato. Either Jin didn't see it or he's playing innocent, I didn't know since he quickly looked away and walked towards the control room with me trying my best to keep up pace.

"We are but it doesn't stop us from doing outside missions as well. Seeing as Liberator is on the move again, we'll need all the man power we can get before they make any more dangerous moves." Jin elaborated and my eyes widened when I saw Reina-san quickly typing out commands and digits into the computer. For a girl our age or maybe two years older than us, she really knows how to handle a computer very well.

"Ah, Jin and Rei. So glad you could make it." Secretary Kaios greeted us when we made it to the center of the control room. I saw Reina-san stop typing, her eyes shifting to us for a second before she went back to work.

"Did you need something from us, Secretary Kaios?" I wondered before my eyes wandered to the huge screen that was showing a lot of data being inputted into it. Secretary Kaios motioned us to the huge screen where he ordered Reina-san to show us a live video feed from Egypt, the huge pyramid towering in the midst of the small city. I was about to ask what could be the issue in Egypt, when the sound of explosions and people screaming erupted from the feed. Reina-san zoomed in closer on the location of the commotion and I saw to my horror that a portion of the city was on fire. People screamed and ran everywhere, the police doing their best to save any people that was close enough to the explosions. My hands clenched tightly into fists, knowing full well the only people responsible for this mayhem.

Liberator.

"Liberator has managed to capture the central government building. The president and his employees have already been evacuated but it's important that we flush out the LBXs running rogue in the building. NICS' system was built on the Egypt's encoding processor. If Liberator were to get their hands on it then it'd spell trouble for us. That is why I'm sending all of you for this mission."

"What? But wouldn't that leave NICS with fewer defenses?" I asked in surprise and Secretary Kaios smiled.

"I left that job to Reina-san here." He answered and both Jin and I turned to the girl who was busy typing away quickly on the keyboards.

"But I thought Reina-san had no experience in LBX battles? How can she defend this whole building without using LBXs?" I questioned and that was when Reina-san stopped and turned to us.

"Reina-san here is gifted with her father's mind too. A mind of a strategist and a scientist. I'm having her produce us a new layer of defense against Liberators LBXs."

"Is that even possible?" I hear Ran-san say in awe and I turned to find everyone gathering in the control room. Even Ami and Kazuya were here along with Professor Yamano. A new defense against Liberator even without our help? Can Reina-san even do it?

"By looking through Aegis it is possible." Reina-san added and my eyes widened in surprise by what she had just said. Does she intend me to let her check Aegis?

"It is true, we can use the data of Aegis' Defense Function and make our own shield for NICS while Ban and everyone are out on a mission. The only set back is that we have to borrow Aegis from Rei-san. Such encoding may take at least a day and they have to leave now, I don't think it will be wise to-,"

"It's alright, Professor Yamano. I will travel with them while setting up the shield. From here to Egypt it will take at least a day. By that time I will already be done with the encryptions."

"Are you sure, Reina-san? Is it even possible to set it up from that distance?" Professor Yamano asked and Reina-san nodded. Everyone seemed in awe at the idea and that was when I raised my hand to object. Even if it is from that distance, all of us will be on a mission… who can even protect Reina?

"I'm sorry but I have to object. We may be able to protect her on our way to Egypt but Reina-san will be left completely defenseless on the way back. I can handle without my shield well in battle so you don't have to worry. We did promise her father we will watch over her so I think her staying behind will be safer." I state but my opinion was quickly shot down by Secretary Kaios.

"You may have a point but NICS safety is a top priority too. Liberator's main goal is to capture all those related to the unlocking of the main memory computer, I doubt they'd take notice of Reina-san's abrupt appearance into the field."

"What about those kidnappers who are after her? Why did you even assign me and Jin as her guards if you had such confidence to say she wouldn't get hurt?" I argued, my voice straining to what sounded like disappointment and anger. Who wouldn't be mad? She was almost kidnapped a while back and then he plans to let her out onto the field even with that risk? I find it unfair that I had to fight my way to prove myself just to be able to aid in this quest whereas all she had to do was show her technical skills. We are both in danger but I know how to use an LBX whereas Reina-san can't. She won't be able to protect herself if something were to happen.

"Are you questioning my order, Rei?" Secretary Kaios asked, his tone making me bite my mouth shut. I wanted to retaliate and say yes but I should know my place. He must have a meaning to all of this, isn't that why he was part of the heads of NICS? Did I really just question him? Was it because I was too clouded with envy at the thought of Reina-san being acknowledged much earlier than me?

Since when did I stoop so low?

I took a deep breath and stared back at Secretary Kaios and shook my head. That is right, what matters is that I already proved myself to him, I don't want him to suddenly second-guess that opinion of me just because I acted like a spoiled kid. I more mature than that.

"Very well. We will all go as planned. Your group will split into two groups for this mission. I'll leave Jessica to watch over Reina-san just for safety measures. Ami, Kazuya, Ran and Hiro will provide back-up and clear the first two floors of the building. Ban, you take Yuuya, Rei and Jin to the third floor via the Duck Shuttle and try to shut down the main server. I have a feeling Liberator will amass majority of their army there so prepare for a tough battle. The moment Kazuya and his group clears the two floors, proceed to aid Ban's group. Understood?" Secretary Kaios instructed and all of us saluted and nodded.

"Roger!"

"Everyone dismiss and prepare your LBXs. The Duck Shuttle will leave in an hour." He added before we all took our leave to head to the maintenance room. I handed Reina-san Aegis before heading there and bumped into Kazuya and Ami conversing with Jessica along the way.

"Ah, Rei!" Jessica waved and I waved back before walking up to them.

"Tough luck you had there. Secretary Kaios isn't really the type to use his authority but you should understand that these are desperate times and he needs complete cooperation from all of us." Kazuya whistled.

"It's alright. I was the one at fault anyway. Questioning the order of a high-ranking official really isn't what should be done by a lower-rank soldier like me."

"But still Dad was a little bit too harsh with that look." Jessica pouted and I chuckled.

"Can't say I wasn't scared but it was only right. I'll be sure to be more obedient next time."

"Well, I wish us the best of luck guys. Liberator will be a tough opponent but we've dealt with much difficult foes than this." Ami encouraged us and all of us grinned in excitement and nodded. I'm with experienced players after all, so I know this will go well. All I have to do is support them and do my best to make this mission a success.

* * *

I gripped the defenseless Hel Verse in my hand as we took our seats before the shuttle took off. Jessica sat next to me, her eyes casting me sideway glances which made me all the more uncomfortable. Reina-san sat next to her, her hands attaching multiple wires that hooked Aegis to some laptop she took with her. Ban sat on the seat across from us along with Yuuya, Ami and Kazuya whereas Hiro and Ran were busy having an LBX battle in the simulation room.

"When do you think is the estimated time it will be finished?" Jin asked from beside me. This was the reason why Jessica was watching me ever since we got on the shuttle. Seeing as we_ are _Reina-san's bodyguards, it was reasonable that both of us sat next to her. Jessica was a guard too but only in the ship since Jin, Ban, Yuuya and I were assigned to attack the top floor and stop liberator.

"I think it'll take half a day due to the previous alterations made so it looks like you'll be fully ready for tomorrow's battle." She said before engrossing herself once again in the world of technology.

"I lost again!" We heard Hiro complain as he walked out of the simulation room with a grinning Ran. Hiro's eyes quickly noticed me looking at him before his eyes twinkled in excitement and ran to me.

"Rei-san! Let's battle!" He loudly declared and all of us sweat-dropped at his quick recovery.

"Looks like a good idea, that way it'll ease our tensions. How's about all of us battle this time? A battle royale to determine who wins?" Kazuya suggested and everyone seemed excited at the thought before Ami piped in.

"But of course all of us have to join in and that includes you, Reina-san." She giggled and all of us turned to the girl who was busy typing on the keyboard.

"No thanks." She declined but was too late since Jessica had her by the arm and dragged her with us to the simulation room.

"Aw, come on. You said so yourself that you'll be done within the day. Take the time to chill every now and then. Besides, I know you'll love LBX battles." Jessica encouraged and Reina could only frown at having been disturbed from her work.

"But who's willing to teach me then?" She asked and that was when we all looked at each other and decided to draw lots.

"I never realized you were lucky in these things, Jin." Ban chuckled when we noticed that the one that had drawn the short end of the stick was Jin again. Jin just shrugged and handed Reina-san his Triton which took us all by surprise, after all Ran and Jessica used to tell me that it was very rare he lent someone his LBX. Though he lent Jessica the weapon, never did Jin let her use Triton to fight.

"Since I'll be teaching her, I'll lend her my LBX. This is a battle royale, Reina-san so expect them to all be going after the weak one for easy picking." Jin warned but looked as if he went unheard. Reina's eyes twinkled with wonder at Triton as she held it up and scanned the LBX.

"Rei-san! Time to get ready." Yuuya called me and I snapped back to reality and looked away from the duo who were now absorbed in the corner. I felt a twinge of something bitter settle in the pit of my stomach but quickly shook those thoughts away as I walked on over to the preparation area.

I wonder what that feeling was just now?

* * *

"Seeing as Reina-san will be taking my place in the battle. I'll be the referee for this battle royale." Jin announced when we were all gathering ourselves on the huge D-Cube that simulated a plateau. Everyone seemed so pumped up at fighting that even I was infected by the surge of energy. I glanced to Reina who gripped Triton tightly and I could see her eyes brimming with something akin to excitement too. I wonder what Jin taught her?

"I am so going to beat you again, Hiro." Ran challenged but Hiro scoffed as he took out his Achilles D9 and aimed it at both me and Ran.

"Ha! Rei-san will be participating so I don't intend to lose to you again, Ran! Rei-san and I still have some unfinished business to settle." He grinned and a smile formed on my lips as I shouted at him to bring it on.

"I guess this'll be the first time I get to see how a new Artemis winner will fare in battle. Believe it or not I don't intend to lose." Ban chuckled and I shook my head.

"I'll prove to you how strong the current Artemis winner is, Ban. I will beat you." I challenge and everyone begins to laugh as Jin starts up the rules.

"A battle royale for all the champions and contestants of Artemis. It's been a while since then." Yuuya smiles to himself before being lightly punched by Kazuya on the shoulder.

"Haha, been a while since I last battled you guys. Ami and I aren't that weak compared to last time." Kazuya grinned.

"Oh let's just start the battle already. I'm tired of waiting." Jessica pouted and Ami giggled as she took out her Pandora.

"Well, Jin I think it's about time we begin." She said and Jin nodded as the field opened and we all sent our LBXs into the battle field.

"Let the battle royale begin!"

**BATTLE START**

"Tsk." I clicked my tongue when Jin announced the battle and Hiro suddenly started going after me. Without my shield, I was forced to use Hel Verse's spear to block Achilles D9's attack and make a comeback by attacking Pandora who was wide open since Achilles Deed was occupying her at the moment.

"Mou! That was unfair, Rei." Ami pouted playfully and I chuckled as I dodged her moves and made her ram Pandora onto Minerva Kai.

"You're wide open, Rei! Attack Function!" Ban shouted and I clicked my tongue when I saw Odin MkII readying itself for Gungnir.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GUNGNIR**

"Damn it, if only Aegis were-," I was about to say and my eyes widened in surprise when Liu Bei quickly intercepted the attack and used it to send Odin MkII flying to a nearby earthen wall.

"Don't think that I owe you one, Yuuya." I laughed and I saw Yuuya only smile as he nodded and sent Liu Bei to attack me. I quickly dodged his attack and used Hel Verse's spear and slammed it to the ground. The spear turned into a trident and Yuuya's eyes widened when he realized what I was about to do.

"Attack Function!" I shouted and water started forming from the trident. Everyone scrambled to get away but I smirked since I knew who I would be aiming it at.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: OCEAN BLAST**

The jet stream of water started to head on over to Achilles Deed and Minerva Kai, both of whom who were stuck trying to overpower each other. Kazuya noticed the attack and dodged just in time whereas Ran didn't fare so well when Minerva Kai was quickly drenched in high power water.

"Rei-san, whose side are you on?" Ran complained when Achilles Deed managed to incapacitate her, taking Minerva Kai out of the battle royale.

"Sorry but I take no sides when it's a battle." I grin.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Rei-san." Hiro grins but before he could run to me, Ami blocks his path and starts attacking him with quick yet precise blows from Pandora.

"How mean, Hiro. Have you forgotten about me and the others?" Ami giggled and Hiro frowned when he realized that our awaited battle had yet to take place.

"Rei-san!" Hel Verse turned just in time to dodge an attack from Liu Bei but I failed to notice Odin MkII who appeared behind me and sent Hel Verse hitting the solid floor.

"Hey! No tag team allowed." I laughed and Ban and Yuuya grinned before they both engaged me in battle. Achilles Deed appeared behind Hel Verse and I used that as a moment to grab Achilles Deed by the arm and throw it to block Liu Bei and Odin MkII from chasing me.

"That's just playing dirty, Rei-san." Kazuya frowned when he dodged Liu Bei but was quickly incapacitated by Odin MkII. I chuckled and made a run to Pandora to take her out.

"Sorry, Kazuya but all's fair in love and war." I grinned when Ami's eyes widened when she saw her screen turn blank, Hel Verse's spear stabbing Pandora by the neck.

"You may have saved me this time, Rei-san but expect no mercy from me." Hiro finally shouted excitedly, our long-awaited battle finally before us. I licked my lips as I analyzed my situation and my eyes widened when I realized that something felt off.

"Hey… where's Triton?" I finally asked and all of the remaining players froze when they noticed that Reina-san had yet to move from the field. I clicked my tongue when I saw Jin smirk and that was when Triton jumped from the mountain top, getting ready for an attack function.

"Attack Function!" She shouted and as the hammer glowed, my eyes widened when I realized who she was aiming it at.

"Sorry, Hiro but I'm not willing to back out yet." I frown and before Hiro could ask, I grabbed him the same way I did to Achilles Deed and threw Achilles D9 towards Triton.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GROUND WALL**

Reina swung the massive hammer and aimed it square on Hiro's Achilles D9, sending it slamming to a mountain nearby. Bluish light emitted from Achilles D9 and I knew that that attack had now incapacitated Hiro. I turned to see Hiro and his face looked more shocked than upset as his eyes darted to Reina-san who was still unfazed by the sudden change of target.

"How the hell did you master Triton in such a short amount of time? Even I had a hard time wielding that huge hammer." Jessica said in alarm, when Liu Bei and Odin MkII had just incapacitated her Jeanne D.

"I taught her the basics. She learned by just observing and practicing while all of you took the time to battle each other since you thought to save the 'weak' for last." Jin strategized and even I couldn't help but feel surprised at her fast development. Her eyes shone a deep yearning to win and I knew that was enough to help her to get by and try to beat us.

"A quick learner eh. But I'm not going to lose though." Ban grinned and attacked Triton who dodged his move with the hammer. Liu Bei took this as a chance to attack me but I used Hel Verse's spear to jump and avoid his sword. At this rate if what Jin said is true then I have to get rid of her first before Ban. If she takes in more info from battles then she'll be a tough opponent by the time I make it to her. I could clearly see Ban struggle a bit from Reina-san's move and my eyes widened in surprise again when Ban was sent slamming to the ground.

"Attack Function!" I shouted and an electric current exploded from the ground which took Yuuya by surprise. The ground exploded, sending debris towards Liu Bei, Odin MkII and Triton. Everyone tried to scramble away from the attack and I used this as a chance to get to Triton and quickly incapacitate it with a stab of my spear.

"Hm. It was good while it lasted." Reina-san only said and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry but you became a threat the moment Jin told us what you could do." I say but my mind refused to further say the other reason why. I'd rather lose to Yuuya and Ban since they are much more experienced players. Losing to Reina would only make me look weaker since I lost to a rookie and I hate being looked down upon. I find it unfair that Jin had to use such a tactic on us even if I knew that he just wanted to help Reina. Even everyone seemed surprised that she was actually an adept player even if this was her first time. It irked me in a way since my name as an Artemis winner wasn't enough to assure them I was capable on my own. Reina-san didn't learn that by herself unlike me she learned that from-,

Wait what am I even saying?

I clicked my tongue and frowned when I realized that I was actually jealous of Reina-san being noticed for her skills than me. After all, I had to prove so many things to them and yet they still doubted what I could do… wait aren't I any different? Didn't they to do their best too to gain my trust but it took me a while to accept it? Could Jin actually have done this on purpose to show me what he meant that time back in the mall? My eyes turned to Jin and I noticed him congratulating Reina-san and I frowned. No, he wouldn't do something like that so quickly. Would it just mean that he favored Reina's skill over mine? Not once did he ever say anything about my fighting style and it's making me worried as to what he thought of my skills. I mean, I only beat him that time because of Overload… did it mean that I was incompetent when I didn't use such a power?

Was I really weak to begin with?

"Rei-san look out!" My eyes widened as my mind snapped back to reality when I saw Odin MkII slamming Hel Verse to the wall. Wait? Where did Liu Bei go? My eyes scanned the field and I saw Liu Bei incapacitated by the side making me frown. So it looks like a battle between me and Ban then.

"Are you alright, Rei? You looked out of it for a minute." Ban asked worriedly and I quickly shook my head in response as I kicked Odin MkII away and made Hel Verse jab it repeatedly with the spear. Ban dodged all the moves and the last one sent Hel Verse flying to the wall since Odin MkII grabbed the spear. I clicked my tongue again in annoyance, my mind too clouded to concentrate. Even everyone seemed to notice my change in mood since I could see the concern look on their faces.

"I'm sorry but…" I say and made Hel Verse turn and ram at Odin MkII which surprised everyone on the field.

"I refuse to look weak." I mutter so low for them to hear and dodge the oncoming onslaught of Ban. A myriad of jab attacks were returned as Hel Verse's move hasten, my eyes beginning to throb as I tried to hold back Overload from activating. I refuse to use such a power to beat Ban. I will make myself stronger by my own means.

"Rei-san? Are you really alright? You're turning pale." Ami asked me worriedly and I nodded as I hazily yet clumsily dodged Odin MkII's movements and slammed it to the ground with a kick. I tried to stab it with the spear but Ban grabbed it and twirled Hel Verse to the sky. I cursed inwardly to myself when I saw Odin MkII take flight and was about to stab Hel Verse with its weapon. I quickly inputted some commands and Hel Verse dodged just in time to grab Odin MkII's spear and I use it as a chance to stab Odin MkII on the stomach.

"Atta-," I was about to shout when my vision dimmed for that minute and I kneeled to the ground, black spots dancing in my vision. I could hear Jin call off the fight as everyone struggled to get to me, Yuuya and Kazuya trying to help me up.

"Rei-san!? What's wrong?" Jessica tried to ask me but I could shake my head in response. What on earth is going on? Why do I feel so mentally drained for some reason? Didn't Jin and Ban say that using Overload would drain me but not once in this fight did I use it, so why am I so tired?

"Rei-san, your eyes…" Ran gasped and I turned to the mirror to only to gasp in shock. I could see wisps of light on the edge of my irises but what made it different was the fact that it was turning redder every time I tried to hold it back. I closed my eyes to try and calm my breathing and when I opened them, they returned to normal but the effects of trying to stop them still left me fatigued.

"Sorry, I tried to stop it from controlling me but the rush of battle got to me, I think. Looks like trying to stop it only makes me even more fatigued for some odd reason." I apologized but deep down I wondered if maybe my emotions had something to do with it. I mean, I've battled with Ban and the others before and not once did it activate. Could it have something to do with the fact that I was too intent to prove myself to them that I got carried away? Ugh, my head hurts just trying to think.

"I think you should rest for a bit. You look like you climbed fifty flights of steps!" Hiro worriedly said and I gave him a slight smile nodded.

"Yeah, I think I should…" I sigh tiredly as I rest myself on the preparation area's chairs. I catch Reina and Jin leaving together with Ban to discuss something and I felt that odd twinge again as I closed my eyes and tried to erase those thoughts.

_'__Stupid emotions…'_

* * *

Gosh it took forever but here it is guys! I am so sorry for the super late update. Tokyo Ghoul got to me and well... yeah I think you guys already know what happened next. Thank you so much for those who still supported this story of mine especially to those who messaged me and review my story. As promised I will update this to the best I can. In fact, I have a sequel already in mind but until then... just stay tuned and don't forget to fave and review guys :)

**-xXGemini14Xx-**


	7. A Past Unfolded

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: A Past Unfolded**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jessica asked me one more time when I had finally woken up from my power nap. I assured her I was fine, the toll of Overload finally gone when I woke up to drink some energy juice. Although my head was still ringing like hell, I didn't want to worry them any further as I put on my shoes and jumped up and down to show her I was as energetic as ever.

"Though you look and act fine, if ever something wrong comes up don't forget to let us know, alright." Jessica reminded me and I chuckled and nodded.

"Got it, mom."

"I'm serious, Rei! You're an important member of the team too so we all have to look after each other." Jessica pouted and I sighed. An important part of the team… I'm glad they thought of me that way. Learning to trust them on this whole wild trip to save the world was difficult but in the end I guess it was worth it. I always kept on thinking that all of this was for my family but who knew along the way that my family would grow? It wasn't just mom and dad… and _him_ anymore. Ban, Ami, Kazuya, Yuuya, Jessica, Jin, Ran, Hiro and the whole of NICS became a home for me too. Even though I still harbor slight rivalry towards Reina sometimes, she too had become a part of this group that I've come to learn and love.

"Ah! Evening, Rei. Glad to see you looking better." Ban hollered from his seat along with Hiro and I waved a thanks, several snickers followed and I turned curiously to Ami and Ran who were giggling with Jessica from across my seat. Yuuya and Kazuya looked as if they were sweat dropping at the view whereas Reina and Jin where nowhere to be found. I looked curiously at the empty seats next to mine, trying to block out the giggles of my three friends and called out to Yuuya and Kazuya for Reina and Jin's whereabouts, the giggling only got louder which unnerved me since it clearly meant that they were talking about me. Although I know that no harm against me was involved, (seeing as I did trust them a lot lately), it still feels weird when you get that feeling of being talked about behind your back.

"Well Jin's busy training Reina-san on how to use LBXs, they're at the training room if you need them." Yuuya answered me.

"And the project?" I asked, wondering why she was wasting time by fighting LBX battles when she has a bigger issue to fix- like the NICS' shield. I mean, I didn't peg Reina as the type who procrastinated on her works, since she really was so hell-bent on finishing it. Unless-,

"She already finished it. Here, she told me to give this you." Kazuya finished my thought for me before I felt something on my hands. I stared in shock at Aegis glinting back at me from my hand and looked up back to Kazuya for an answer.

"I'm not really sure. One minute she was breezing through the computer like a mad scientist and the next thing we knew, she was already asking for Jin's help on how to man an LBX." Kazuya shrugged before that odd sour feeling settled in my stomach again. I knew it was jealousy towards Reina but this one's different. It's not the jealousy of being inferior to her but-

But what?

"What's with the sour look now, Rei? Curious as to what they could be doing in there?" Ran nudged me and I flinched when I saw her suddenly sitting next to me. Since when did she get here?

"Well… no, not really." I reply, my mind wondering as to why Ran would suddenly bring something like that up. It really does make me curious as to why Reina seems so intent on learning how to fight but it wasn't enough to make me want to go there though. I'm sure either of the two in the training room would answer our questions anyway if we asked them later.

"Are you sure? They could be doing something else other than playing LBXs for all we know." Even Ami joined in on the conversation and my eyes quickly darted to Jessica when I realized what they were plotting. Great, so now everyone seems to be in on this little play. It looks like Jessica wasn't planning on letting the mall incident go and it seems she even employed the help of the entire group except for Reina and Jin. It's true I find Jin Kaidou to be a good looking person and an amazing LBX player but Jessica has it all wrong. Those feelings aren't love… it's only admiration and nothing more. Even if Jin and I shared some moments where we talked about our pasts (well his past) and our weaknesses, it didn't mean anything more than just a group of friends getting to know each other. Where Jessica got the notion that I like Jin more than friend… well, I'll never really know.

"Umm… fixing their LBXs?" I hypothesize and I could hear Jessica sigh as she walked to me and looked me in the eyes. I gulped at those sapphire eyes of her that burned with passion for who knows what, as she grabbed me by the arm and half-dragged me to the training room.

"Wait? Where are you taking me!?"

"Where Jin and Reina are of course! You might just be nervous so I'm going to give you a little push."

"A 'little push'!? You're dragging me there against my will!" I panicked and then paled when I saw the dark aura intensify around Jessica. Who knew she even had a side like this?

"Jessica, I think maybe we shou-,"

"Ban! Why are trying to get in the way? Don't tell me-,"

"No, Ami! You got it all wrong!" Ban defended himself making Ran and Ami gasp comically at the *ahem* so-called '_revelation_'.

"Heh? I didn't know we had a third party in this love triangle. You should have said it sooner, Ban. Now this makes it a love square." Ran snickered at the scarlet face Ban was making right now.

"Love triangle!? How come I didn't know any of this Ban-san?" Hiro piped in which all the more made it awkward between me and Ban. Kazuya and Yuuya were nowhere to be found but I overheard Ran click her tongue and say that those two had actually escaped from this 'plan' the girl's thought up. I could only sigh at this mess and tried my best to get Jessica to let go of me and leave me alone.

"No way! After all the hard work we went through? Can you at least go see the guy?"

"And then what? I don't even need anything from him!"

"Of course you do, Rei. You're just shy that's all."

"Jessica! Honest to goodness, I don't need Jin right-,"

"Need me for what?" I stopped halfway through what I was going to say and I felt as if the entire world decided to freeze over. Jessica and I looked up from the entrance of the training room to see Jin and Reina looking at us curiously. I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as I managed to finally pry myself from Jessica's grip and tried to stand a bit more presentable this time.

"Nothing really, I was j-,"

"Rei was wondering if you could spar with her this time." Jessica cut me off which made me cast her the most sinister glare I could manage. It'd be nice, I admit, to have a one on one battle with Jin, seeing as it really had been a long time since I battled him. The first time didn't end so well since I nearly lost it then with Overload but this time was different. If he agreed then no doubt this time, I'd be able to show him what I can do.

"Sorry, but not right now… Triton is undergoing repairs from Reina-san so maybe some other time." Jin apologized. I felt a frown tug at my lips from disappointment but I did my best not to show it as sighed and mustered a small smile.

"It's alright. Maybe next time then. This time, I won't lose!" I said it with much more energy this time and I saw a smile tug on his lips as he nodded. He then excused himself as I watched his figure walk back to his seat along with Reina-san. Once again that feeling was tugging at me that it made me click my tongue as I turned to the training room to take Hel Verse for a little practice again. Even if Hel Verse had been with me for a quite a while, there still might be hidden potentials that I have yet to discover. As the current Artemis Champion and LBX player, I have to always make sure that I am one with my LBX so that I may hone it and prepare myself when situations like these happen. Even though Jin might not be able to help me train, he did promise a next time so I have to make sure I'm ready when that time comes.

"Rei!" I flinched from that all too familiar voice as I turned to see in surprise, Jessica jumping onto me and giving me the fiercest hug in my life. I could feel the oxygen get knocked out of me from the impact as Jessica continued to apologize over and over again. I could almost see black spots dancing in my vision before Ran and Ami managed to pry Jessica off of me and apologize as well.

"Sorry about the fuss, Rei. We really did want to help you but I guess it's not as easy as the comics make it out to be." Ami clapped her hands together in apology but I assured her it was alright since Jin didn't get the wrong idea. Last I needed was make that small growing friendship between us turn suddenly awkward because of a misunderstanding.

"But how can you be so cool about it, Rei? I'm sure you must be feeling upset how Reina-san seems to be spending an awfully lot of time with Jin." Ran piped in, which made me laugh at their accusation.

Really, they got the comics and my life all mixed up now.

"Upset? You got it all wrong guys. Where on earth did you even get that kind of idea?"

"I mean, Jessica did tell us the whole story about your battle with Ota Pink! She told us the bet was Jin's affection and Jessica told us that for that moment you seemed fired up about winning." Ami added in which made me suddenly burst out laughing which surprised all three of them. I wanted to get mad at Jessica for insinuating such a preposterous accusation but I just couldn't hold it in. It was just so absurd that I could only laugh at it. Jessica really does know how to make someone's day fun.

"So that's what all the fuss was about. You really got it all wrong! The reason wasn't because I was too fired up to win Jin's affection but to prove myself as an Artemis winner." I explained, trying to control the urge not to laugh again.

"What? But you are already an amazing player, Rei. Whether you win the Artemis or not so we didn't think you had to prove anything because you were already strong!" Jessica defended and I stopped laughing to stare at her in surprise at what she had just said. I didn't… have to prove anything? So the reason why they didn't consider my answer was because they thought that I didn't have to prove my worth as a champion because they knew how strong I was? So all this time, I didn't have to worry about my worth as a player because they _trusted_ me all along…

"Is there something wrong, Rei? Why did you suddenly become quiet?" Ran asked me worriedly and I shook my head to assure her that nothing was wrong. A wide smile formed at my lips at the thought of having such great friends that all I could do was hug them tightly. Jin is right, they really are worth my trust.

"Uhhh… Rei? Are you really alright?" Ami asked me again and I nodded as I giggled at all this mayhem that in the end, proved to me something really great.

"Yup! You really all the great friends." I could only say and that was enough to get them to only look at each in defeat before joining in on my laughter.

LBXs aren't the only ones I should form a strong connection with. People like Jessica and the others come very rarely into our lives so when we get a chance to meet people like them, then we mustn't take them for granted…

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" All of us blessed the food before we quickly dug in to celebrate dinner. I quickly snatched the two pork left on the dish, earning me a playful glare from Kazuya and Hiro at having beaten them to it. Ban and Yuuya were busy discussing about the latest LBX trends and customization before Ami joined in while citing the advantages of having a Strider Frame LBX. Jessica and Ran were the only ones eating on the table, Ran digging in on the pasta whereas Jessica was busy talking to Secretary Kaios on the phone. Once again my eyes unknowingly strayed to look for Jin and Reina and found the two of them on their respective seats, Jin eating quietly while Reina was busy on the computer. I decided to approach the two so I could get to know more about Reina and excused myself as I took a seat next to Jin.

"So, Reina-san. Seeing as you are already a good LBX player, I wondered what type of LBX you are going to get when we come back to NICS. I'd really love to battle you again but this time with your own LBX." I asked and watched her encode a few more data into the computer before she looked up to me to answer.

"I decided to get a Knight-Framed one since it's an all balanced type of LBX. Seeing as I am still quite new to all of this, I'd prefer to use something that has a decent attack, speed and defense."

"Ohhh. I guess that's a good way to put it." I reply before I put away my now empty plate and took out Hel Verse, marveling at my old friend.

"I never really did get the chance to use a Knight Frame though. Hel Verse was the only LBX I have ever owned since it was a precious gift from _him_." I add and this time it was Jin's turn to join in on the conversation.

"Him? So Hel Verse belonged to someone before you?"

"Yeah… back then, dad wouldn't let me get my first LBX because I was still young so I ended up watching the other kids and felt jealous at how all of them got the chance to play one when I couldn't. I mean, dad could afford to buy me one but he's too much of a worry-wart to get me one because of the LBX's notorious streak before the introduction of the D-Cube. I guess you could say that was the day when I met _him _and Hel…"

* * *

**_-Past (3_****_rd_****_ Person POV)-_**

_It was one of these days that Fujiwa Rei just wanted to run away._

_It was the nth time she asked her dad to buy her an LBX since everyone had one and it was the talk of the town but her dad still refused. Even after the D-Cube proved to be a successful creation that turned LBXs into nothing but children's toys, her father still couldn't allow their only daughter to play with such a dangerous toy. _

_"__It's unfair! How come my friends Sayu and Yuri get one when I can't? We're of the same age aren't we?" Rei threw a tantrum, knowing full well that her dad was just using her age as an excuse. That was the last straw though because the next thing she knew, her dad had slammed his hands on the table and glared at his daughter._

_"__Enough! When I saw no, it's a no!" He bellowed and that was enough to make Rei's patience snap as tears cascaded down her eyes._

_"__I hate you!" She cried and dashed out of the room. Though it pained to see her daughter like this, Rei's mother knew well enough that her husband was just concerned for their daughter's safety. If Rei was a bit more patient then maybe she'd understand but for now all Rei's mother could do was console her husband who looked totally out of it from the sudden declaration of hate from his daughter._

_"__There are times I wonder if we're raising her right…"_

_"__It takes a while for children to understand but I don't think we made a mistake. I'm sure Rei will come home soon and make up with you." She tried to reassure him and watched him sigh as he collapsed back to his seat._

_"__I do hope your right…"_

_"__Ha! Beat you." Rei heard the kids laugh as she watched them play with their LBXs in the park. She knew what she said to her dad was wrong but she just couldn't help it. How could something that made people smile and laugh so earnestly be dangerous? _

_"__Are you okay? Why are you alone by the swing?" A voice called out and Rei snapped her head up to see a boy about her age looking at her. His appearance made him stand out from the kids because never before had Rei seen such fiery hair and deep hazel eyes. _

_"__Just watching…" Rei merely replied her mind racing as to why he would suddenly talk to her out of the blue. Did she really stand out that much from the crowd?_

_"__Well, you can't hone your skills if you don't join in." The boy wondered which made Rei sadder at the insinuation._

_"__I can't." She answered which made the boy frown, making her twitch her brow in irritation. _

_"__It's okay to say you can't fight. How's about I teach you? Where's your LBX by the way?" He asked which made Rei get up from the swing and scowl at him._

_"__I can't play, okay! Because I don't have an LBX. You don't have to rub it in my face." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rei was never really a people person so she rarely had anyone to call her own friend. She watched on the TV how LBXs could forge friendships and such and just when a person approached her asking to be her friend, she couldn't even befriend him and instead yelled at him because she was jealous. She knew by then the boy would've been scared at her outburst and run away but surprisingly he didn't._

_Surprisingly, the boy had stayed._

_"__W-what!? I'm so sorry! I didn't know… s-so don't cry! I don't know w-what to do…" The boy continued to apologize which made Rei stop crying and feel sorry for the boy. She could clearly see that her tears were affecting him and even though he tried to act strong, she could see how distraught he was at what he had done._

_"__You're odd…" Rei sniffled which made the boy's eyes widen in surprise. That's right, the boy was really odd._

_"__Wh-what makes you say that? I'm not odd!"_

_"__Yeah you are! People… they usually don't care about what happens to some random person… so for you to feel sorry for me, that's odd." She pointed out and the boy paused for a bit, taking in what she had said and frowned._

_"__I guess mom and dad raised me that way. But I don't think it's a bad thing. What's bad is when people don't care… people should always care that is why I'm sorry if I offended you…" The boy bowed making Rei turn red in embarrassment. Never before had someone bowed to her in apology so earnestly so it really did take her by surprise when he did. _

_"__You didn't offend me… I just, I just got jealous… sorry if I took it out on you." Rei bowed and this time it was his turn to look embarrassed._

_"__N-no offense taken! I should be the one apologizing for not realizing it sooner."_

_"__But we just met so clearly you didn't know."_

_"__But still!" He huffed and Rei giggled making the boy blush._

_"__My name's… Fujiwa Rei by the way. Sorry for crying and… thank you for the concern." _

_"__Himura Aki… And like I said, you don't have to apologize because it's my fault for not noticing! At least let me make it up to you… hmmm… I know! How's about I give you my LBX then!" He said excitedly as he rummaged for something in his backpack._

_"__N-no! I appreciate it but even if you gave it to me, my dad would just take it." Rei tried to stop him before he pulled out a black Strider-Framed LBX. A black spear was positioned on the right hand of the toy and its violet wings and tail shimmered when the light shined on it. Being an avid fan of LBXs, Rei knew every name and design of each LBX released on the market but this LBX the boy had presented to her… she couldn't identify who manufactured it or what the design of the LBX's frame was even called. She assumed that it may have been a customized LBX seeing as she could detect a mix of Cygnus and Suzaku in them but that spear and the frame of the head… that was what made her think otherwise, it was like the LBX was somehow a mix of Strider and Knight-Framed ones that she thought it could be hybrid but it was impossible… there was just no way-_

_Right?_

_"__Her name's Hel. Daughter of Loki and Goddess of the Underworld. Received her as a gift from a competition sponsored by Omega Dain." Aki boasted as he showed off Hel's speedy moves and precise attacks. Rei's eyes glimmered in awe and excitement and applauded when Aki ordered Hel to summersault and land gracefully on the ground, spear at the ready._

_"__But to give something this precious to me? We only just met and yet-," Rei fumbled to say but Aki shoved Hel gently into her hands along with the violet CCM._

_"__I saw the way you looked at the kids playing so I know that Hel's in good hands. Your eyes held a passion for LBXs that can rival even the most veteran of players. Besides, it's not like I can keep her forever…" Aki trailed off and that's when Rei noticed that somewhat melancholic and faraway look flash in his eyes before he switched into his happy-go-lucky attitude and gave her a smile._

_"__I really don't know what to say, Himura-kun. She's a gem alright and I know how to use an LBX from watching the kids but I can't play it at home since dad doesn't want something dangerous like this in the house…" Rei sighed dejectedly. It really is a blessing in disguise that she was given such an amazing LBX but if her dad saw her holding one then no doubt he'd take it away from her… _

_"__I know! How about we meet here in the park and practice with you for the Underground Viscidus next month? I can keep Hel with me for now and then we'd meet here and we can play?"_

_"__But I hear that the Underground Viscidus is a shady place, Himura-kun. I doubt kids like us would be able to get in, I hear that security is very tight too since it is an underground tournament that not even the police know about." _

_"__Well, I have a friend joining the tournament but because of business matters, his family had to move away. He and his brother gave me their ticket to join it in their place but it requires two members since the theme for this month is tag team battle. Seeing as I am one member short, how's about we both join it together." Aki pulled out the ticket from his bag and showed it to Rei. _

_"__B-but how is this going to help my dad accept that LBXs aren't dangerous? Both my parents are police officers so I can't possibly tell them about the competition." Rei asked worriedly which caused Aki to huff._

_"__Stop being so negative about it, Rei. Did you know that if you win Underground Viscidus, chances are that you can gain an access to become a participant in Artemis! If we win this then we both get to go in Artemis and since it is a prestigious tournament, I'm sure your dad can't say no since there is no backing out once you're chosen. When he sees you give it your all then for sure he's going to have to accept that LBXs aren't dangerous!" Aki elaborated his plot and Rei's eyes widened at the enthusiasm of her new friend. He really did plan this so seriously that it made Rei turn pink at his passion to help her. After all, they both just met and yet here they were planning out a victory as if they'd been friends for so long. It's like he has this charisma and optimism that she couldn't seem to shake off and it was somehow rubbing off on her because the next thing she knew, she was already agreeing to his plan like it was the smartest thing to do. She didn't care anymore if she was going to be grounded for life, she had Aki to lean on and she knew he was never the type to abandon a friend. That was what his aura was telling her and if there was one thing Rei's parents taught her, it was that she should always trust her gut instinct._

_"__I really do hope this works, Himura-kun…"_

_"__Of course it will! I won't let you regret it, Rei. I'll stay by your side until we accomplish it together." Aki grinned in assurance and that smile alone was enough to encourage Rei… _

**_-End-_**

* * *

I finished my story and noticed that everyone had actually joined in on our conversation. It was meant to be some bonding time with Reina and Jin but unexpectedly, I had also drawn in everyone to listen and for some odd reason… I felt light inside. Jin is right, sharing your experiences and thoughts to others really is better than keeping it locked away inside. But… there is a _reason _why I couldn't tell them before about this. After all, it was because I had met Aki why I became like this.

So afraid to trust others again.

"He sounds like a really cool kid. He also must be a veteran since Omega Dain's sponsored tournaments aren't exactly _very _easy." Kazuya whistled and I giggled and nodded.

"You don't know how many times I lost to him. I doubt that my victories were nothing compared to his."

"You underestimate yourself too much, Rei. I think you're an amazing player and your title as an Artemis Champion is proof of that." Ami assured me and blushed at the small praise.

"What happened next? Did you win?" Yuuya asked me and I froze when the question left his lips. I expected a question like that from them and I knew there was no reason for me to hide it now. I learned to trust on others again thanks to them so as repayment it was the least I could do.

"No… we were disqualified." I said it slowly and I felt the mood shift when I saw the shocked look on their faces.

"Disqualified!? But how come? You and Aki must've practiced like crazy so why?" Hiro questioned in surprise making me clench Hel Verse tightly.

"We didn't make it past the qualifications…"

"Qualifications? But wasn't the rule that time two members per team what happened." Ban questioned but my look alone was enough to tell everyone what happened.

"A week before the tournament, a man knocked on our door…"

* * *

**_-Past (3_****_rd_****_ Person POV)-_**

_Rei was busy packing her things for the school trip when she heard a knock at their door. Sounds of footsteps followed and Rei peeped from the staircase to see her dad talking with a man dressed in a gray suit. The stranger handed her father a box and his eyes widened before he called to Rei to come downstairs._

_"__Rei this here is Inspector Namikawa of the Investigations Bureau. Inspector, this is my daughter, Rei." Her father introduced and the man named Namikawa bowed in greeting._

_"__Oh, Kousuke! What brings you here?" Rei's mom asked in surprise when she came out from the kitchen. Namikawa bowed in greeting to his fellow investigator but his face looked grim which was something that Rei's mother rarely saw from the usually jolly friend of hers._

_"__Chisaka, Sano… let's have this conersation in the living room. Rei will have to come along too since this concerns her as well." Namikawa merely stated as he ushered them to the living room. Rei wondered, as she took her seat next to her mom, as to why they were all gathered by the man. If it had been between her parents and Namikawa alone then there was no reason why she would be in here. For Namikawa to have asked for her presence as well meant it had something to do with her… Rei thought hard as what could have caused this visitation and her eyes widened when she remembered the conversation she and Aki had when they first met._

_Could it be that he plans to question her about Underground Viscidus?_

_She gulped at the idea, seeing as it was the sole thing she knew was really something worth the trouble for an Inspector to get involved. Seeing as it is an unlicensed competition with shady ties to Artemis, Rei wouldn't be surprised why the police would get involved. Artemis was a known competition hosted by a very powerful company, so for a famous company to have connections to a shady underground battle arena really would get the police involved. That was the only conclusion Rei could have thought of before she was snapped back to reality when a box was presented to her on the table._

_"__This was found alongside his belongings. It had your daughter's name and your address on it so we assumed she lent it to the victim." Namikawa explained as he opened the box and there Rei saw in surprise was Hel, its reddish eyes glaring back at her._

_"__An LBX? This must be some mistake, Kousuke. Not once had I let her touch an LBX so that's not-," Her father was about to say and then stopped in midsentence when he saw his daughter clutching the LBX tightly in her arms, her body shaking as tears cascaded down her face. _

_"__I-It must be a lie, Inspector. Please tell me that Aki made you pull a trick like this…He always loves to scare me after all…" Rei choked back the sob but she knew the answer to her question. She just didn't want to believe it. All those talks about proving her father wrong and winning the Artemis… _

_Was that all a lie?_

_"__Rei?" Her mother called out to her but Rei was dazed and shocked to hear her. Only when her mother pulled her into a tight hug did Rei let her feelings show as she cried on her mother's shoulder. Her father watched in worry at the state his daughter was in before he turned to back to Namikawa with a grim look on his face._

_"__Sano, do you remember the case of the terrorist attack ten years ago?" Namikawa asked and Sano's eyes widened when his old partner brought up that accursed case._

_"__The Fall of Japan… that was the highlight of the news back then. The terrorist group that evaded the police's detection for fifty years! It was thanks to them that Tokio City was nearly on the brink of announcing a code red since there were rumors going about that it was in fact a group of soldiers who were planning a rebellion against the prime minister. But the case has already been closed since they defeated the terrorist group so why bring it up again? Wait, don't tell me-," Sano's eyes widened at the realization making Namikawa push the picture of three people forward._

_"__The defeat of that group was thanks to Matsuoka Shinji, a terrorist soldier who, for the sake of his family, surrendered to the police in exchange for witness protection. We agreed and gave him and his family a new name. By now he is called Himura Rui, his wife Himura Shizuku and his only son Himura Aki. Everything should have been over but yesterday at exactly 10:45 in the evening, their house was bombed by an unknown group of arsons. The fire burned for three hours before helped arrived, by then the corpses were too charred to be recognizable but we assumed that the ashes we found belonged to the family since we detected DNA. All we killed in the fire. We'd like to believe that the case was made by a bunch of youngsters but the explosive were too intricate to be made by mere teenagers…"_

_"__That was when you assumed that maybe there were still some survivors of the terrorist group out to get vengeance?" _

_"__Yes and we have reason to believe that they are now in the police force. The data on the family was strictly on a need not to know basis so for someone to have easily accessed that file, they would have to be part of the higher echelons of the HQ. Meaning that you and your family too could be a suspect for their murder. Though I doubt you'd do something like that but as per policy we have to comply… I'm just… apologizing… seeing as your daughter did have a close bond with Rui's son Aki." Namikawa trailed off, his sympathetic gaze on Rei who was still in shock and crying on her mother's shoulder. _

_Rei barely had any friends to call her own so when she gained them, she treasured them with her life. She may have known Aki for only a few weeks but the bond they had was deep and each moment they had, Rei cherished it. He was the first one to call out to her after all. The only one who was willing to help her no matter what. Rei looked up to him so much because not only was he strong but he had that smile that could make you stop crying and that optimism that made you think of a better tomorrow. But now he's gone and he left her alone in this world, those happy-go-lucky smiles and cheery optimism are long gone and in them Aki had left a hollow void in her heart. Rei had never felt so betrayed and upset her whole life. She knew he didn't mean it but he promised…. He made a promise to stay with her till the end and yet… and yet…_

_'__He promised no matter what he'd stay by my side until we finished it… we were supposed to win it together… so why?' Rei thought to herself. She wouldn't be hurting like this if she wasn't so attached to him. She hated the feeling because it was too empty and lonely. She rubbed the tears from her eyes but they wouldn't stop trailing down her face. She wanted it to stop but she couldn't and she knew that this memory would forever be etched into her mind._

_It was then she decided that if she wanted this to never happen again, then she would have to stop trusting in other people's promises…_

* * *

Once again, sorry for the late update! I tried to make it up to you guys by making it longer so here it is- Chapter VII! Rei's past as to her trust issues is finally revealed... Next chapter will be about the battle in Egypt so stay tuned for the next chapter :)

Once again your reviews and favorites are appreciated so please never forget to review and fave it!


	8. Miscalculation

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Miscalculation**

* * *

After I had narrated the story, I looked up to see them all silent and deep in thought. I didn't think that I'd be baring my whole 'trust' issues to them but they earned it. That's right, they earned my trust and after so many years, I didn't think I'd be opening up to strangers again. No, let me rephrase that, they're all no longer strangers but friends.

"Wow…I-I didn't think you actually hid a past like that." Jessica finally said, breaking the silence that was nearly suffocating.

"I know it's a petty reason to say that it was because of this that I had problems trusting people but it wasn't just the fact that I couldn't go and battle with him. His death also made me fear the fact that someday, if I ever trust another, then I will only be met with the same end result. I fear the idea of being left behind by the people I trust…"

"Aki's death was beyond your control, I'm sure he didn't want to leave you hanging but it happened. Accidents happen…" Kazuya assured me but I could only hug myself at the memory, I know Kazuya's words ring the truth but his death wasn't something I could easily forget. He gave me the courage and he was my first _real _friend. The expectations and dreams all gone in the blink of an eye… I just couldn't stomach his death to happen so fast.

"So your fear from trusting others is because you fear loss. The idea of losing someone is painful so you distance yourself from others to avoid the same pain… Doesn't that feel lonely, Rei?"

"It's lonely, Ami. More than anything, I want to make friends but when his deaths comes up in my mind, I hesitate. Being left behind is more painful." I reply, my eyes looking outside, the night sky covered in twinkling stars.

"But you don't have to worry, Rei. If you want to move forward then you have to reach out to the hands reaching for you." Ban assured me, his smile reaching till the corners of his eyes as if he was trying to smile for my sake too. I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes at the sight of these people whom, under a twist of fate, gathered like a light shining down on me.

"Ban-san's right! No matter what we'll be here so you won't feel lonely!" Hiro added in enthusiastically making me smile a bit when Ran punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're being too noisy, Hiro! But he's right, Rei-san. We're not going anywhere so you don't have to worry." She nodded in assurance and I felt Yuuya pat me on the shoulder making me look up to see his face smiling down on me.

"You can take my word for it that they meant all what they have said. I was lost once too but they helped me out. They gave me a reason to keep going and now… I'm no longer lonely because of them. I know it'll be hard but we'll get over that hill together."

"You have people here who would do anything to help a friend, Rei. Even though we've not had much time with each other, you and Jin risked your lives for me. It's only right I do the same, not as a debt to repay but as both a thanks and gratitude for what you have done for me too." I snapped up to see Reina-san looking at me with a small smile on her face. The tears continued to overflow as it trailed down my face but it was Jin's words who finally completed it and made me cry like a little child from the overflowing love they gave me.

"People come and go but memories of them never leave us. Aki may be gone but he's there isn't he? In your heart, the reason you cry is because you miss him. Isn't that tantamount to how much you care about him? So don't lock him away, don't lock us away. No matter what, even if we may all go to different places, we'll always be connected in here." Jin moved his hand to his chest as his eyes looked at me with warmth as I cried in front of them, all the pent up loneliness pooling out as I felt them all patting me reassuringly, their warmth almost like I was back home.

"Thank you so much!" I gurgled earning me a light chuckle from all of them.

"Once again, welcome home, Rei."

* * *

"Rei?" I flinched and quickly wiped my tears away and I turned to find Jin by the entrance to the deck. Metamo-R steadily maneuvered our ship through the night sky as my eyes returned to the view.

"If you're going to ask why I'm here, I couldn't sleep so I came here to watch the sky." I explained and froze when I felt his weight shift to the railing. I turned carefully to face him and saw him looking out as well, his arms supporting his body as it leaned on the railing.

"Humans really are weird, aren't they?" He suddenly added making me look at him curiously as to what he was alluding to by saying that.

"Pardon?"

"The way they forge connections and bonds… like some magic that brings down even the sturdiest of walls."

"I guess. To think that after so long… I finally found something to walk towards to. I always thought that minimizing contact with others was the easiest way to go and yet…Even if I was doing it for everyone, never in my life did I feel so cold and alone." I sighed sadly and imagined their faces, all cheering me up and encouraging me.

"So thank you. Really, you don't know how much this all means to me. I can't believe I'm putting my trust again on the line like this…" I hiccupped, tears streaming down my face for the nth time. Is it really alright, Aki? To move forward like this with new people? I was always afraid of being left behind by those who mattered to me. When you died, I really didn't know what to do. It made me question if trusting people was such a good thing when in the end they would only end up leaving you. Is it really alright now? Will it be okay to risk one more time?

"I'm sure Aki has been waiting for this day. I doubt he wanted you to wallow in regret forever because of him. Deep down, I think he too wanted you to meet us, to tell you to get up and walk forward. After all, like I said, no one really leaves. Only their bodies decay but their memories remain." Jin patted me on the head, comforting me. I was lucky it was dark, I couldn't live with myself if he saw me blushing madly from what he just did. Before Aki, this has been the second time someone comforted me like this. It's reassuring and warm, the same warmth I missed when Aki was still been alive.

"It's warm…"

"Hn?"

"It's been a while since I've felt this free. Thank you." I say with much more clarity, tears still stained my face but I was no longer crying. I could feel a genuine smile form on my lips as I turned to Jin and said my gratitude. He was shocked at first but he returned the gesture with his soft smile as he pulled his hand away just as the door opened and we both flinched to see light flood the whole room.

"Rei? So this is where you-," Jessica slurred sleepily before she stopped midway, her eyes trying to focus in the dim room.

"Jin, that you too?" Her voice sounded clearer this time with a tinge of surprise and suspicion in it. Her eyes darted back to me before she rubbed both her eyes and a smirk formed on her lips, making me shiver.

"So~ since when have you been lying to us? I knew you were in denial! I'm getting Ami and Ran to pay up." Jessica added causing me to blush red when the pieces began to arrange themselves in my mind.

"Wait, Jessica! You misunderstand!"

"Misunderstand? Are we going to go through this again, Rei?" She huffed while Jin watched us both in confusion. It was better that way, the less he pieced together, the higher chances that I wouldn't suffer from embarrassment. The last I wanted to do with my new found friendship with them is make it awkward by misunderstandings.

"Jin? So this is where you went." I heard Ban yawn before he too froze and turned to me.

"Rei? What are you doing here?"

"They were having a _little _rendezvous in the night." Jessica implied making me turn even redder.

"Jessica! Stop don't-," But I was too late to explain my side when I saw Ban's eyes widen before he turned red like he had just realized something.

"Is that true, Jin?" Ban turned to Jin and to my horror and dismay-

Jin misunderstood the implication.

"Is that wrong? I'm not denying that I saw her leave the room when I came to get something to drink. I thought she was still worried about her trust with us so I followed her to the deck to check up on her." Jin explained which all the more made Jessica snicker.

"How sweet. See, Rei, there really is a chance."

"Jessica! Not another word." I hissed and grabbed her before turning to Jin and Ban.

"Well, it's late and we have a mission tomorrow so… Good night!" I quickly said and dragged Jessica out with me back to our rooms.

* * *

"No means no! I have no feelings for him whatsoever." I whispered and Jessica snorted making me cover her mouth. It was still late and to be honest, I didn't want Ran, Ami and Reina hearing this and make my situation even worse.

"But did you for a second think he might have the same feelings for you?" Jessica added making me blush again before I shook my head.

"Don't be silly! How could you even say that when we barely just met and I doubt feelings like that develop so quickly."

"So you did contemplate the idea? I knew it."

"No, I didn't! Why are we even discussing this? We're just friends. Name one time we even became more than that!" I retorted in more of a hiss.

"When you went out on that date!"

"It wasn't even a date. He was just watching over me as my bodyguard, which you guys failed to clearly do. It was out of duty."

"Then why were you sulking when he went with Reina-san to train?"

"Sulking? I did not sulk."

"Yes you did. Even when you denied it, you still had that upset look on your face every time we mentioned it. That's why it was fun teasing you."

"H-how-? Okay so maybe I was a bit upset but it was because he seemed more interested with Reina's skills than mine. I mean I won Artemis and not once did he reflect on how well I played… I'm just worried that maybe I'm lacking in something or maybe I'm not cut out to be a part of this team…" I sighed and sat back on my bed, the revelation leaving Jessica too stunned to speak. Fine, I admit, I was upset and jealous. Jealous because my pride as a renowned player was overshadowed by Reina who just started out. I guess after being lonely for so long, I started to crave for attention or for once to be noticed by someone.

"No one can know okay, Jessica. I'm sorry but I'm human too and I can feel these things as well but everyone just accepted me. I-I don't want them to think that I'm some attention seeking kid. So, I really trust you not to tell anyone about this." I begged, my first test to see if it was still worth it to trust people. Even if I do feel these emotions, I still don't want to tell too much of it to them. I want to slowly learn about them and in return I'll also slowly show myself to them. This was one of the things I still had yet to admit and to think I told it too soon to Jessica. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I am just an attention seeking child.

"I'm sure no one can hate you for that but if you really want to then I won't tell a soul. I promise it as a friend." Jessica promised with a soft smile. I smiled weakly in return and nodded at her assurance, hoping deep down that it really is okay to trust in others again.

"When the time comes, I promise. I'll open myself more to everyone." I say to her and she grinned before stifling a yawn.

"You better or I'm telling everyone for your sake." She threatened lightly with a snicker before bidding me a good night. I watched her ready herself before turning her back to me and I took that as my cue to look out the window and sigh to myself.

I heard in a book that the fear of happiness is called cherophobia. The aversion to happiness because of the feeling of paying the punishment because good things have happened to you lately. To be accepted by people again and to learn to trust again? It's scary that so many good things have been happening to me lately. That is why I fear the consequences, the idea that it will vanish in a blink of the eye. I don't want that to happen. Not after I finally got out of this shell of mine and made friends.

If ever there is a god out there…can you please just grant this wish of mine?

* * *

The duck shuttle landed and I could feel my breathing hitch up as I grabbed Hel Verse tightly in my hands. My second mission and I still can't help but feel anxious about how the battle will turn out. We nearly got killed the last time Liberator attacked us on the ship and the memory always scared me. I can't afford to fail this time.

"As said by Secretary Kaios, your group will split into two groups for this mission. Jessica will watch over Reina-san here inside the duck shuttle. Ami, Kazuya, Ran and Hiro will provide back-up and clear the first two floors of the building. Ban, you take Yuuya, Rei and Jin to the third floor via the Duck Shuttle and try to shut down the main server. Of course, we made sure to send back-up so we called in a few old friends to help you." Cobra debriefed us before we all turned to the sound of footsteps from behind us.

"Well if it isn't Ban! How long has it been since we last met?" My eyes widened when Ban came to greet three familiar people waiting for us down the duck shuttle.

"Been a while it seems but we're ready for anything when the need arises."

"The Hanged Man. A sacrifice will be paid but this time it looks like we'll be here to stop it."

"Asuka, Gouda and Daiki! What a surprise." Ban greeted along with the others as I stared dumbfounded at the group before me. Last year's Artemis Champion Asuka Kojou was here in the flesh along with Akihabara's two champions Gouda Hanzou and Daiki Sendou. To think such renowned people are gathering before me… It only goes to show one thing.

As part of this group, I must not fail.

"Hm? I see you have new faces in the group. Mind telling us who they are?" Gouda asked when he locked eyes at me and Reina, causing me to gulp as Ami and Ran ushered us forward.

"Ah, this here is Artemis' current champion, Fujiwa Rei." Ban introduced me first causing me to watch in surprise when Asuka nearly choked on her juice that smelled oddly like tomato.

"What!? You mean the one they call _the _Tactician Empress? I watched your fight with the Lightning Prince and the Iron Beast. It was a nice battle and I can't wait to fight you. I'm sure Vampire Cat is excited to go on par with your Hel. Man, I'm so excited." Asuka shouted excitedly causing me to grin widely at having been noticed by the 4th year Artemis winner herself.

"Looks like somebody is fired up but dang, Ban. You really have a way of drawing powerful people to you." Gouda chuckled as he slapped me at the back causing me to nearly collide with Jin. Memories of last night made me turn red as I backed away before Gouda grabbed me while pointing at himself.

"The name's Hanzou Gouda. Akihabara champion and owner of Hakai-O Dogma. If you guys need help then I'll be there, Hakai-O Dogma and I will sweep the field clean with his attack function."

"Pleasure to meet you Gouda-san."

"Please, you're reckless enough as it is."

"What was that, Sendou? Asking for another fight are ya!"

"Bring it on then. Me and Nightmare Fear will just beat you up like last time."

"Hehehe… guys… we appreciate the enthusiasm but can do that after the war?" Jessica tried to calm them down before Asuka could pipe in again about joining in on the battle.

"Fine. And who's the other girl with you guys?" Daiki conceded reluctantly before locking his eyes to Reina who observed them quietly.

"Ah, this is Professor Mito's daughter, Mito Reina. She's as good as her father with just managing to build a shield for NICS in a span of one day. She's here to aid us with the infiltration by checking the map layout of the whole building." Ban introduced Rein next ad I saw Daiki raise his eyes in curiosity after he heard Ban mention Reina's last name.

"Mito, you say. The same man who created the proxy war for LBXs? I heard he's a great inventor and scientist."

"Yes, that is my father's dream. To create a war without bloodshed. If you need technical assistance or maintenance then I can help." She offered and I could see her eyes trail to Vampire Cat and turned to Asuka.

"If you want, I can tune all your LBXs before battle starts just to be sure. I studied the components of an LBX through Jin's Triton so I can fix up some problems they are having. Then we can have a higher probability of ensuring victory."

"Really now? If Ban says what you can really do then I trust his judgement. If it means gaining more power and winning this quickly then it's fine by me." Daiki shrugged as he handed his LBX while Gouda and Asuka did the same. I watched in awe along with the others as Reina quickly yet deftly adjusted their LBXs frames and joints. In fact, I almost estimated that it only took her ten minutes to actually tune them up.

"Woah! Look at those movements. It's almost like they're brand new. I know I never let anyone touch my LBX except for Takeru but imagine if he finds out about this. He'll be excited to meet ya!" Asuka said in awe as she controlled Vampire Cat, its movements seemingly more fluid and quick. Even Gouda commented about something when it came to the reduction of time Hakai-O Dogma took to summon its attack function. Daiki said nothing but the way he stared intently at his LBX must mean that Reina did well.

"You're amazing! In such a short time too. You'd make a great mechanic ya know." Asuka complimented and even Gouda and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"Ahem! I know getting to meet each other is fine and all but can you guys do it after the mission?" Cobra coughed to gain our attention causing us all to turn grim, that small happiness quickly sucked away like a vacuum upon the realization that the only time this were to continue would be when we finally put a stop to Liberator.

"Everyone must proceed with caution. Liberator knows we've gathered here so they made sure the control pods would be unusable. We can only go so far as to provide radio back up so make sure you're all ready for this fight. When the explosion goes off everyone will begin the infiltration. Follow the groupings and don't act beyond what you are ordered to, understood?" Cobra gave us one more reminder and we all nodded our heads in understanding. Ami, Kazuya, Daiki, Ran and Hiro left the ship first to clear a path for us whereas Gouda and Jessica stayed behind to guard Rein and the ship. With the Asuka on the team, I knew we'd be fine now with powerful members but I couldn't help but continue to twiddle my thumb anxiously, my mind racing at the many strategies I could think off to keep everyone and myself from getting hurt.

"Calm down, Rei-san. Everything will go smoothly, I'm sure of it." Yuuya tried to reassure me but I could only shake my head as the memories of the battle on the ship still plagued my mind.

"I wish I could, Yuuya. But I'm just worried things might not go the way we planned and I can't help but find a way to adjust should anything go wrong." I replied when we heard the signal beep and we knew that the first group had already managed to clear the first floor.

"That's why you have to trust in us too, Rei. We'll adjust and rely on you too. I doubt they called you the Tactician Empress for no apparent reason." Ban piped in with a reassuring pat on the shoulder making me feel conscious about their willingness to believe in my skills.

"The war is about to begin. I trust you with my back, alright." Jin finally joined in causing me to turn serious yet happy deep inside. To think I was worried about what he thought of my skills as a player. For him to put his faith on me like that. I guess I really have a long way to go to better understand them.

"Then let's go! I won't let you guys down." No longer was I possessed by my fear. So long as they still continue to believe in me then I will not let them see me fail. I will prove to them what I can do, Ban is right. They don't call me the Tactician Empress for nothing.

"Ban, you and I will provide the frontal attack and defense while Jin, Yuuya and Asuka will aid us from behind. Should we get into a pinch, I'll try to see if I can use Aegis while you four try to find an opening. Judging by the way the map is designed, the computer should be on the third floor inside a secret room, and we'll use Triton's Ocean Blast and Hel Verse's Thunder Crash for multiple damages." I strategies before the signal goes off and we know it's our cue to make it for the stair and towards the third floor.

I'll make sure Liberator never gets the chance to use Egypt for war.

* * *

Smoke and explosions greeted us as we ran into the building. Kazuya and Ran continued to clean the first floor while announcing to us that Hiro, Ami and Daiki proceeded to the second floor to clear the field. We passed them a quick good luck before made a run to the stairs, some rogue LBXs guarding the stair but we quickly incapacitated them.

"This is too easy. Where's the thrill." Asuka laughed excitedly, almost like a playful taunt as her Vampire Cat cleared the field with a quick swipe of its trident. Several LBXs greeted us when we reached the third floor and that was when I saw Ami passed out making us run to her.

"What happened?" I asked in alarm. Several explosions resounded before we heard a static signal from the earpieces Cobra handed to us.

_'__H-hello… give… status… Ene…blocked…There's…signal.' _Jessica tried to shout at us from the intercom. Kazuya clicked his tongue in irritation as his Achilles Deed blasted off a few LBXs that tried to jump at us.

"Signal's been fuzzy when we reached the second floor. My bet's they cut us off. Ami got caught in a nasty trap so she got zapped. Hiro and I have been trying to hold the fort here. Daiki was supposed to help Ami out but with this many LBXs the exit is completely guarded." Kazuya recounted to us the events making my blood boil at how low Liberator would go just to achieve their end.

"We can open up an exit but it would only mean that one of us has to stay."

"Are you crazy, Rei-san? Going up to the third floor with one less person is dangerous. There's a reason why we have Asuka-san, Gouda-san and Daiki-san to help. Even the hero needs more allies to assure a victory." Hiro argued before I saw Yuuya stop him.

"I'll stay behind. Liu Bei's Byakko Shohazan can provide an opening and we'll use that timing to get Ami out."

"But-,"

*Roar*

We all froze at the familiar sound as memories of that time on the ship made us look to the exit. There before us stood the frightening droid known as Nidhogg, its malevolent red eyes glaring at us as multiple LBXs surrounded it like a wall.

"We have to get Ami out here now. Daiki take her, we'll try to bide you time." Ban wasted no moment before he quickly motioned Odin MkII to stay still and block the path that led the enemy LBXs to us. Triton and Vampire Cat followed before I turned to Hiro, Yuuya and Daiki who was carrying Ami.

"We'll be fine so go." I assured them, my voice so sure even I was surprised by it. They nodded reluctantly but their look was enough to assure me that they knew-

This time… we would win.

"Now this is the battle I've been waiting for." Asuka gripped her CCM excitedly and agreed with her as I turned to the droid who howled at us, my eyes glaring at the huge metallic monster.

"It's time Nidhogg returned to where it came from."

*Roar*

The rogue LBXs took that as their cue to attack as they all began to make their way towards us. I quickly inputted commands onto my CCM and Hel Verse rocketed as its lance skewered three LBXs in a row. The explosion affected nearby LBXs as I quickly made Hel Verse back away from the explosion. Ban took my place and then followed by Jin as they both work hand in hand to obliterate half of the giant LBX wall protecting Nidhogg.

"Attack Function!"

**ATTACK FUNCTION: WHALE CANNON**

A huge blue seal engulfed the entire field where Nidhogg and its guards stood. Asuka's Vampire Cat twirled its lance before slamming it to the ground, causing a huge eruption of water to blast from the seal, damaging surrounding LBXs in its wake. I took this as a cue and just like last time on the ship, Hel Verse jumped into the fray as its lance separated to form a trident.

"Attack Function!"

**ATTACK FUNCTION: THUNDER CRASH**

The electric shock mixed with the strong pressure of the water caused an explosion as several LBXs from left and right began to explode. I felt Jin grab me by the hand as he dragged me away from explosion and towards a room where Ban and Asuka were motioning us to follow. I could still hear Nidhogg growl from within the mayhem and I knew that even with that kind of power, it was still alive.

"Is everyone alright?" Ban asked us and well nodded while we took refuge behind the metal door that led to an empty computer room. We walked carefully towards the center, scanning each area to make sure no rogue LBXs were in sight. When we deemed the room clean, we all sighed tiredly as we collapsed to the floor.

"I didn't think Nidhogg would appear so quickly into the battle. I was expecting it to be the last guard but it looks like I miscalculated." I apologized before I paused when I felt something soft still holding onto my hand.

"Y-you know, Jin. You can let go now." I finally managed to say with a squeak when I realized that I was still holding hands with him. He seemed to finally notice and apologized quickly as he let go of my hand.

"Sorry."

"N-no it's fine, really no need to apologize." I assured him before the sound of banging metal made us turn quickly to the metal door.

"Still not enough, huh." I clicked my tongue as I calculated the scenarios that this could turn to our favor. Another bang followed making us flinch in anticipation for the next move before the banging stopped and we heard a click. Bluish light shone on the floor and we turned to find the huge screen brought to life and we saw a hooded figure with a snarling demon mask glaring from the screen.

"Nidhogg is an unstoppable tracker. Once it is inputted a command it will not stop until that order is fulfilled. I had assumed my earlier threat on the ship was enough to make you understand but clearly that is not the case." Liberator finally said making me glare at the figure on the screen.

"I'd rather die than help the likes of you!" I shouted causing the figure to laugh evilly while tutting at my declaration.

"Such an immature way of thinking. Do you really think I'll listen to a word all of you would say? Clearly, you have a long way to go. Although, trapping you here was not my intention but it looks like we are the favored ones today." Liberator chuckled making our eyes narrow into thin slits as we stared at the figure.

"What do you mean?" Ban jumped into the conversation and we say the figure turn to the screen behind him. Our eyes growing wide in alarm when we saw the duck shuttle in view, Jessica, Cobra and Gouda unconscious, wisps of electricity emitting from their bodies.

"What did you do?!" I growled before the screen shifted and we saw Reina's unconscious body being surrounded by rogue LBXs. An explosion resounded from outside the ship and the screen shifted again to show Daiki and Yuuya along with Kazuya, Hiro and Ran trying to get into the ship while fighting off the horde of rogue LBXs that tried to get to them. Ami was still barely conscious but even then she wasn't stable enough to get Pandora to fight.

"This is their fate if you wish to continue this rebellion. Our existence is to eliminate the worthless, the bug of this slowly rotting world. The perfect reset our Master Mizel has wished will finally come to fruition. Surrender us Fujiwa Rei and in exchange we will even spare you from getting deleted. You have only until sunset to decide before we decide to blast this shuttle and kill everyone within the vicinity."

"The people have nothing to do with this! Leave them out of this fight." I shouted angrily before Jin and Asuka tried to stop me from trying to kick the screen out of anger.

"This world has more to pay and they deserve to be punished for it. The clock is ticking, better make your decision…" The screen goes black and I collapse to the floor, knowing full well the outcome of this war.

* * *

Suuupppperrrr late! I know... I'm not in my best condition lately. With graduation around the corner, well I've been busy with requirements. So many to do so little time :( But this story is not dead. I'll do what I can so forgive me for my random updates. Thank you for the reviews, you don't know how much they reassure me to keep writing this!

So please fave and review!


	9. Trade-Off

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: Trade-Off**

* * *

"No!" I shouted angrily as I slammed my hand on the screen. The throbbing pain was nothing compared to the sight I had just witnessed. My friends were in danger and all because they did it to protect me. Ban and Jin would constantly tell me that it was never my fault but how can it not be when clearly they would all be killed trying to protect me.

"Even if we did get out, I doubt Liberator won't have that droid of theirs prowling about. Man, this is all so frustrating." Asuka frowned in frustration while Jin and Ban tried to contact the others from outside.

"No luck, everyone's too busy or unconscious to ask for help. We have to get out and rendezvous with them." Ban sighed worriedly after he put away his CCM. Jin nodded in reply and I couldn't help but wonder why. Why they were so intent of trying to find the hard way out when the only way everyone will be saved is if they just give me up. Is this how much I really mean to them? I really am a shallow person to see how much they go through just to help me whom they just met recently. I gripped Hel Verse tightly, knowing full well that I should just stop thinking negatively of others. They aren't Aki and wallowing in the past won't save everyone.

It's time for the Tactician Empress to make her move.

"I have a plan but the success of it depends on whether or not the droid will be outside." I finally speak out and everyone turns to me in surprise.

"If it is outside?" Ban asked me and a shaky smile formed on my lips at the excitement that ran through my veins. Since when did I last feel the thrill of a fight? Was it when I first held Hel in my hands or was it when I fought alongside them on the ship? It all feels nerve-wracking to have to let them rely on such a slim chance but if it works then the tables will turn on our favor.

"Then Nidhogg will finally return to where it belongs." I say with finality. I guess my voice sounded so sure for once that I saw their faces feel more hopeful than they were a while ago. With a quick nod, all of us readied ourselves as we slowly opened the door that led to the lobby. We could still hear the sound of fire crackling from the debris, the smoke forcing us to cover our nose and mouth as we maneuvered carefully outside. The place was too quiet, probably the LBXs were all recalled to fight the ones outside the shuttle. I gritted my teeth angrily at the thought of my friends in danger, my thoughts swimming with the ominous things I would to Liberator when we defeated them.

"It's too quiet and I don't like it." Asuka whispered behind me and I nodded, my heart hammering nervously as we kept a look out for Nidhogg. Liberator was never this sloppy, they should have known we would come to help that was why I was so sure that Nidhogg would be waiting for us. If I'm wrong, then the chances of us helping the others would only lower.

*Roar*

As if answering my prayers, all four of us froze as red eyes glimmered from the smoke. A strong gust made us protect ourselves with our hands as Nidhogg's huge wings expanded in a deathly pose of embrace. All of us readied our LBXs as a huge shield engulfed us and we were all sucked into the droid's own diorama.

**BATTLE START!**

Wasting no time, OdinMkII and Triton ran towards Nidhogg to intercept it. Asuka's Vampire Cat was nowhere to be found but I knew she was prowling about, waiting for a chance to attack. I used this as a chance and had Hel Verse intercept Nidhogg from behind, using the pillars of the rundown coliseum's diorama as a shield.

"Now!" I shout and on queue all four of our LBXs sped out to the droid, weapons ready to aim. Vampire Cat shot out from the skies. Its weapon poised to strike the center of the body. All simultaneous attacks hit their mark and my smile widened as the droid remained intact, its metallic skin producing an ominous glow. Triton and OdinMkII readied at my side as Vampire Cat poised in anticipation from one of the pillars.

"Now what? You said we should attack at the same time but it doesn't look like the droid has any weak points." Asuka called out in question as Jin and Ban turned to me worriedly. I still couldn't shake the feeling of the thrill course through my body as I stared in anticipation at the droid that had yet to make a move.

*Crack*

Everyone turned to the sound and my smile only grew wider when I saw a small crack peeking from under the droid's wings. It's not much but because of such a feat, this victory is finally ours.

"No wonder we couldn't wound it when we were on the ship. A well thought out design indeed. Even a machine, no matter how well made it is will always have a weak point. It all boils down as to how the maker can hide it from the opponent." I point out and frown when the droid closed its wings, the crack hidden beneath the sturdy metallic wing.

"What do you mean? Can a crack really make that much of a difference?" Ban asked before he let OdinMkII push Triton away to dodge the droid's missiles. Triton rolled to the other side next to Vampire Cat just as the droid opened its wings again and I smirked.

Victory is ours.

"Asuka! Use your trident and aim for where the crack is. Jin, use Triton's hammer to ram the trident deeper. Ban help me keep the droid from folding its wings." I ordered. It was like we were in a trance, almost like all of us linked at that same time and knew what to do. I didn't need to give a countdown to tell them when to act. Almost in sync, Jin and Asuka's LBXs vanished and sped to the droid who was still kept busy by Hel Verse and OdinMkII. With a jump, Vampire Cat's trident aimed where I wanted it to, causing the droid to collapse to the side from the impact. Triton jumped from the air, the hammer beginning to glow.

"Attack Function!" Jin shouted as the glow got brighter and Triton sent its devastating attack straight on Vampire Cat's trident.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GROUND WALL**

The power of the combined strike caused an explosion that sent all of our LBXs tumbling back. A huge smoke engulfed the arena causing us to heighten our guard at the impending attack from the smoke.

"Is it over?" Asuka finally asked but was quickly answered when a loud roar echoed from behind the smoke.

"Rei look out!" I reacted just in time to Jin's call when Nidhogg's long tail flew from out the smoke and tried to make a grab for Hel Verse. Triton's hammer abated the attack causing it to ram to a nearby wall.

"Triton! Jin are you okay?" I asked worriedly as the smoke cleared and we saw the damage we had dealt a while back. A huge hole that showed the inner mechanism of Nidhogg was visible under its now folded wing but I knew even if it did try to shield the hole, the game had already been won.

"Triton's fine. No damage whatsoever." Jin replied simply as Triton emerged from the rubble and I sighed with relief. Our eyes trailed back to the droid glaring at us with its nightmarish red eyes and I readied my spear as electricity began to crackle from the tip.

"It's time Nidhogg returned to where it belongs!" I shout with determination as the sparks flew and all four of us made a run to the droid. Missiles launched left and right as we each took turns to dodge them and send the entire diorama into ruin.

"Attack Function!" We all said in unison as all our weapons shimmered in a bright light.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: THUNDER CRASH**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GROUND WALL**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: DEVIL SOUL**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GUNGNIR**

All attacks aimed at the droid, the release was just too blinding we all ended up having to shield our eyes from the blast. A loud roar could be heard from the background followed by an explosion that sent even us nearly flying off. Dust covered the entire floor, causing us to cough as the view cleared and we sighed in tiring victory.

There before us stood Nidhogg, or what remained of it, its parts scattered all over the fading diorama, its red eyes fading away as its wings collapsed to the ground. I could see the sight of relief flash across my allies' faces but we knew that there was no time to rest. Everyone outside needed help and we needed to get to them fast.

"We have to go." Ban ushered us quickly into action and we all nodded as we made a run towards the outside of the building. Originally the mission was to secure the building but by the time we made it out, we could see smoke billowing from the upper floor and several LBXs flying down from the building.

"They have the computer chip with them! We'll hold off the rogue LBXs and get to the ship. Rei, you and Jin try to stop those LBXs from escaping." Ban called out and both Jin and I nodded as the four of us split up, Ban and Asuka making their way to the ship to help the others while Jin and I tried to stop the LBXs from escaping with the chip.

"Hel Verse let's go!"

"Triton go!"

Our LBXs jumped out and quickly slashed away at the two rogue LBXs that stopped to buy their other ally time. We could see the LBX with the chip round a corner of the building and quickly made a run, hoping not to lose sight of the LBX.

"There it is." I breathed as we saw it enter a warehouse. The moment we stepped into the building, the whole area was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, making us squint for a second at the sudden entrance of light. Machines from left and right began to start moving as our eyes adjusted to search for the LBX that ran off.

"What on earth is this room?" I wondered and my eyes widened at the sight of bullets being rolled into a conveyor belt. A weapons room? I could feel my body shiver from worry at the thought of being in a room full of weapons. An LBX battle, we can handle but without a diorama to protect us properly, we are literally sitting ducks out here.

"Rei!" I froze from the sudden shout and felt my body slip as both Jin and I fell behind a huge metallic crate that shielded us from the bullets that hailed from the other side. I felt something wet on my hands and my body froze when I smelled the coppery scent of blood.

"Jin! Are you alright." My body went into hyper drive when I saw Jin clutch his wounded arm tightly, his right hand loosely holding at his CCM.

"Just a scratch. Nothing fatal." He winced making my worry only worsen. He risked his life for me after all, how can I not be worried.

"It looks like we fell into a trap. That LBX must be around here, using the bullets from the conveyor belt as a weapon. We have to find it quick before we run out of hiding spaces." He peeked from our hiding place.

"This is bad. I can barely move my right hand and with that LBX prowling about with a deadly weapon, Hel Verse is all we have right now." Jin cursed as he gripped his wounded arm tightly.

"I should have been more attentive. I thought with the droid out of the way, Liberator would have been powerless. I underestimated them." I replied in frustration at myself. They called me the Tactician Empress for heaven's sake, I was supposed to anticipate these things and yet look at where my carelessness had gotten us to.

"No one's blaming you, Rei. You've done well enough by knowing how to defeat the droid. Have you forgotten? We're in this as a team so we all share the responsibilities. Our trust in you got us this far and now it's our turn to lead." Jin assured me making me blush. They… really thought that highly of me? I really need to fix my trust issues. Here I was thinking I understood them well enough only to suddenly be surprised that I really knew nothing of them at all… Their too supportive and it makes me guilty that I've failed to do the same. I really have to make amends.

"Thanks, Jin. You're always the one making me realize these kinds of things. Let me repay the debt." I make a shaky smile of thanks as I rip a portion of my jacket and wrap his wound tightly with it. That's right, Jin can't fight right now which means our power has been halved but I refuse to back down just yet.

I still have an ace up my sleeve.

"Jin, can you use your left hand?"

* * *

I breathed in all the air I could muster as I shakily slipped out of the hiding place. Only the sound of mechanisms could be heard as my eyes searched carefully for the rogue LBX hiding somewhere in the room. Jin was nowhere to be found, I made sure he was within safe distance because between us, Liberator needed me alive and not him.

"I propose a ceasefire! I know you're there Liberator and I want to talk." I shout, my voice echoing in the room. I waited patiently for the reply and my body went rigid in anticipation when the machines stopped moving, the room was now deathly quiet which made me nervous.

"A ceasefire you say?" my eyes narrowed into thin slits at that voice and my eyes turned to a stack of metal crates that reached till the roof. There above stood the LBX we were trying to capture, a loaded mini gun was on its right hand while the chip was tied behind its back. I dropped Hel Verse to the ground with a thud and raised my hands in surrender.

"That's right. I'll go with you willingly but in exchange you will have to release my friends." I gambled as I watched the small machine remain unmoving from its spot. Was it contemplating? Or could it be they didn't need me? The many options this could lead into our defeat swirled in my mind as I silently prayed that things would go our way till the end.

"Hmm. A petty bargain and attempt to trick me. You're a few years too early to be trying to fool me." The voice cackled as the gun aimed from the ledge behind me and fired. The zing of the bullet made contact with another sound and my eyes widened in fear when I saw Jin click his tongue in frustration, Triton's hammer managing to block the bullet that nearly hit Jin square in the head.

"Did you honestly think you could fool me with such a simple minded trick? How low you have fallen, Rei." The voice from the LBX cackled as it reloaded the gun again and aimed at Jin. I cursed inwardly, knowing full well Jin wasn't as good as he was with his left hand. He barely dodged the bullet the first time, who's to say the second one wouldn't hit? I ran and grabbed Hel Verse quickly and threw it near the rogue LBX, who quickly aimed the gun at Hel Verse when it landed right next to it.

"Too slow!" I shouted just as Hel Verse's spear stabbed the LBX square on the chest. I quickly made Hel Verse grab the chip and jump away just in time when the LBX exploded. I sighed in relief and turned to Jin, hoping he was alright after what had just happened. I didn't think my plan would fail but thank the stars my aim wasn't bad.

"Jin! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't think the plan would fail." I apologized worriedly as we finally both met up and made our way outside the warehouse.

"I'm fine and to be frank, I'm quite glad it failed. I didn't think I'd be able to deliver a blow quick enough with my left hand." He winced making me frown and I shook my head.

"Still, I nearly got you killed! You don't know how worried I was when I saw that bullet just inches form your head."

"Don't know how worried? I think the feeling's only mutual. I thought that maybe you were pushing your luck too much when you proposed that plan and walked out to be a sitting duck to the LBX. I understand they won't hurt you but we can never know. So don't pull stunts like that… but still, thank you. Even if it failed, for you to trust me that much, I'll try to live up to your expectations." Jin smiled softly making me turn red and I shook my head profusely at his implication of failing.

"You already lived up to my expectations, Jin. There's nothing left for you to prove. You told me not to look down on myself and you should do the same." I argued and turned even redder at the way the words sounded. Even Jin seemed taken aback but he chuckled softly as he patted me on the head.

"Really, thanks." He added just as we heard footsteps running towards us and we looked up to see Ban and Asuka with Daiki, Hiro and Kazuya.

"Rei, Jin! That wound-, are you guys alright." Ban asked us worriedly when we finally reunited. Everyone looked worse for the wear but nonetheless they were safe.

"I'm fine but Jin's wounded. We need to get it treated. How are the others?" I asked to which Kazuya replied while we made our way back to the ship.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were fighting hordes of LBXs and then the next thing we knew, they started dropping dead one by one. By the time we got into the ship, Cobra and Gouda had just regained consciousness. Reina, Jessica and Ami were sent to their room to recuperate while the rest of us tried to look for you."

"Yuuya's keeping watch with Gouda and Ran while Cobra's busy repairing the ship." Daiki added, his cheek sporting a bandage from a wound inflicted by one of the LBXs.

"How about the chip did you get it?" Ban asked and we nodded as we took it out. The chip was as small as a dice and to think the data of NICS was all in this little thing.

The things people do just to follow their own ideals.

* * *

"You should all take a rest. We'll be flying back to NICS by tomorrow so you all have enough time for a little sleep. If you'll excuse me, I'll just inform Secretary Kaios of the events as well as the president of Egypt." Cobra instructed us when we were finally inside the ship and he took his leave. Everyone collapsed to their seats with a thud as my eyes remained glued to Jin's arm that Cobra had just finished wrapping.

"Can you move your arm properly, Jin?" I asked worriedly as I watched him twist it before wincing in pain.

"At the minute, I can't but it'll heal so you needn't worry." He assured me as he took his seat beside me which was in front of Ban and Yuuya. Gouda, Daiki and Kazuya had to stay behind in Egypt to help in ensuring safety around the area so they left as quickly as they had arrived. I frowned at the idea of them going off so soon to do another mission when clearly they were still tired after the fight with Liberator. I understand we need to help as many as we can but aren't we just kids? We have limits too, right?

"Well aren't the two of you being a little close there." A familiar voice said from behind us and I turned to see Jessica exit the room with Ami, Reina and Ran. I quickly stood from my seat and ran to them to see how they were doing.

"We saw what Liberator did to you! Are you guys alright? Shouldn't you be resting?" I hovered over them making everyone chuckle which made me frown.

"This isn't funny guys!"

"I'm sorry but who knew you could be such a worry wart? You never worried like that before." Ran piped in and turned red while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. Now that you think about it, I never really did show such a fuss after the ship incident. Sure I did worry but I was also hesitant then to act like myself around them. How easily I changed just by a single beckoning of a hand.

"But thanks for worrying, Rei. Although we are fine, they didn't do much damage, just knocked us out." Ami assured me but I couldn't help to still worry, they were zapped for heaven's sake. How could I not worry?

"But still. If they really did want to _reset _the world as they claimed, wouldn't they have already decided to get rid of us? What other motive do they even have by keeping us alive?" Reina theorized turning the suddenly chirpy mood into a grim one.

"Reina-san's right, Liberator did mention that we were meant to be erased, so to still be alive even when they had the chance… what are they aiming for?" Yuuya added as we all suddenly began thinking deeply about this sudden 'mercy' Liberator had presented us.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad they're still kind enough to let me live. I don't know what on earth their ultimate plan is but the mere fact they let us live is their worst plan ever. They're underestimating us and I don't like it." Asuka jumped in with much enthusiasm, her face showing a dangerous intensity in them to beat Liberator to a pulp.

"Asuka-san's right! Belittling us was the enemy's downfall. Now they have another thing coming and I'm going to prove to them that justice always prevails." Hiro exclaimed firing us all up. Amidst all the commotion, my CCM rang causing everyone to stop talking. I glanced at the unknown number on the screen and I couldn't help but worry at the ominous feeling the call was giving. I flipped my CCM open and bringing it to my ear, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Belittling is such an erroneous term, I prefer to think of it as a 'playing' for a bit before we make our move." The voice behind said and before I could widen my eyes in alarm-

"Make no sudden expression of panic, Rei. This conversation is between you and me. Don't even try to signal for help or put the call on speaker. I will know… I always know." Liberator threatened before I turned to my friends.

"Who's on the other line, Rei?" Ban asked me as I got up from my seat. To think I would have to lie to them. Even after they trusted me but it wasn't that I didn't trust them. I just didn't want losing anyone again. I gripped the phone hard and mustered a nervous smile as I tried to excuse myself.

"It's mom. She's pretty angry that I hadn't been calling them to let them know how I'm doing. I can hear dad practically screaming for her to hand over the phone." I lied, the lie rolling out of tongue seemed so foreign to me as I bid them a quick excuse and went to get some private time. The moment we were out of ear shot, which was outside the shuttle, my eyes glowered at my CCM.

"A well thought out lie, even you had me believing." Liberator chuckled as I tried to control the urge not to yell. I made sure my back was faced against the ship's window, hoping that they wouldn't see the fury that was trying to show on my face.

"What do you want? It's your loss and no matter how many droids you send at us, I know their weakness, you can't fool me. It's our win." I growled causing the voice behind the phone to click their tongue as if they were reprimanding a child.

"I commend you for defeating Nidhogg, even I was surprised that you realized its weakness after only seeing it twice. But I'm not here to praise you, I came here to offer an exchange."

"How ironic. I did the same thing a while back and you said it was such a childish strategy." I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Childish? Yes, yours was too simple, lots of loopholes to take advantage of but I, on the other hand, made sure there weren't any loopholes in this deal." I could almost imagine the person on the other line smile sinisterly, making me shiver.

"How about it? Your submission to us or their lives?"

"You can't hurt them. I won't let you." I hissed over the CCM. It was a petty attempt and the voice on the other line knew it as it laughed at my pathetic threat.

"It's not like you have a choice. There's a reason why I let them live and it's your fault for trusting in them. The moment you made connections, that was the day you created your own weakness…"

"You expect me to believe a word you say? Who's to say you won't hurt them the moment I surrender."

"I never break my promises, Rei. But even if you refused, there's no way you can watch them get zapped to death." The voice cackled.

"You-, what did you do!?" I snarled over the line.

"That ship is rigged with circuits that not even your pathetic robot could detect. One signal from me is enough to zap them up and fry their bodies in the process. But of course I keep my promises, I made sure that the ship would detect it by the time they land at NICS. If by then they are alive then you must keep your end of the bargain." I gritted my teeth at their explanation, controlling the urge not to run and warn everyone. How could they! Even if I refused… is there really no way out of this?

"Don't even try to warn them by riding on the shuttle. You think I can't hurt you along with them? I've done it before and I can do it again. I made sure that even if you were on the shuttle to warn them, they would all die but you will live. One of the LBXs in that shuttle is rigged after all, an encoding that will be jumpstarted should you try to escape with them. The moment you rode to Egypt, you had already fallen into my trap."

"I knew you were lying! No matter what I choose leads to their death…" I could already feel the hopelessness sinking in, how do I even fight a plan as intricately woven as this? Is this really how far my strategy can help my friends? I really feel so pathetic.

"Lying? Then how about this? I inputted into your CCM a map at where we will pick you up. I rigged their GPS as well to signal your CCM's location is heading back to NICS when clearly you never left Egypt. By the time they will land, a phone will ring, you can hear them but they can't hear you. If you hear their voices then surely I held out to my end of the bargain. Escape is futile because in that area, all eyes are on you. If you really want to save them then this is the only path you can take… Make a decision, the countdown begins… now." The phone goes dead and my eyes look back to the window, everyone busy enjoying their conversations. I gripped my CCM tightly as I looked away from the view. I can't believe I'd be abandoning them the second they trusted me. Is this what Aki probably felt in those last moments? If it's for their sake then maybe I really have no choice but to destroy their trust in me.

How ironic, I was the one always blabbing how trust was such an important factor and yet I couldn't believe I would be betraying them like this. But they risked their life for me and even helped me open my heart again to other people. Isn't this the least I could do? Even if I become a traitor, if it means saving them then I have no choice.

"It looks like it's going to be a solo mission from now on." I whisper, my mind racing with the possible things that would happen when I come face to face with Liberator. I could practically feel my blood boiling and I knew that the moment I meet them, they would see their end.

When I meet them, I'll make sure they go to hell…

* * *

Chapter update! Sorry it took a while but here is the next chapter. Looks like everything is falling into place for Liberator but is that really the case? I hope Rei has an ace up her sleeve to get out of this one. Thank you so much for the support everyone. I didn't think the fanfic would get these many views in the span of a short time. You don't know how much this motivates writers like me!

So thank you and please do continue to support this fic by clicking fave or review.


	10. Reunion's Revenge

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter X: Reunion's Revenge**

* * *

The bustling city of Egypt was the perfect place to conceal an attempted kidnapping.

It wasn't like I was going to fight back though, Liberator made sure of that when they used my friends as hostages. I just hoped that they were holding out to their bargain though because if they didn't, then there was no point in cooperating. Fighting was useless too, because they had somehow hacked my CCM so it was completely useless. With no money and in an unknown territory, Liberator really had planned this all out and it made me upset to know that all this time we had been playing into their little game all along.

***Beep* *Beep***

I felt my CCM vibrating in my pocket and glared when I saw an unknown number. So they rigged it to only accept calls from them. Flipping it open, I clicked the answer button and placed the CCM to my ear.

"I did what you want, now tell me where I have to go." I growled earning me a chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Always the impatient one are we. Very well, look for a huge amusement park called the Sky Theater and then upon entrance show them the CCM. Someone will be there to pick you up by the entrance of the Heaven's Wheel. By that time, you will receive a call from your comrades and I would have kept my end of the bargain. Of course, escape will be futile if you think you can fool us. The entire theme park is covered in explosives, try to escape and the civilians pay the price."

"Monster!" I hissed, my blood boiling to think that not only did they use my friends but as well as the innocent civilians in the theme park. Only laugh returned, as if to mock me, before the call ended and my CCM died. Pocketing my useless device, I sighed as I looked up and saw the huge Ferris Wheel not too far from where I was. I gripped my bag tight, Hel Verse resting inside as I sucked in a deep breath and trudged forward.

I could already imagine their worried faces and I frowned. They trusted me and I lied to them by hiding this 'problem' from them. It was out of safety but it would make them think that I had belittled them and didn't deem them worthy to know of this. I really did trust them, after what they had done for me… it was the least I could do for them.

Consider it as my little payment for them.

As I neared the vicinity, my eyes widened when I saw many people entering the park. Apparently, today was some holiday, so families, friends, and couples flocked the park. The timing was just too perfect and it made me worried at how many people would get hurt or killed if I became too reckless. It's no surprise why the police have such a hard time tracking them down, with their fool-proof plans, they had really planned all of this very well. Unlike my strategies that are usually based on luck from the opponents, Liberator's was like an equation, linear and direct, each step fully analyzed to make sure it would have no mistake.

"Hold it, where's your ticket?" A guard stopped me and I rummaged my bag for the CCM. The moment I opened the phone, an odd logo appeared on the phone and the guard's eyes scrutinized me suspiciously before he gave me a black VIP ID and let me through. I could feel several eyes watching from a distance and I knew that this ID was my tracker. As I scanned the vicinity, I noticed that I was the only one branded with the black card. It only goes to show that even this park was under their control and reckless actions in here could spell trouble for the hostages that kept pooling in from the entrance.

"Welcome, Miss! Are you going to ride the Ferris Wheel?" A staff asked me when she saw me loitering near the huge ride. The moment she saw my ID, her face turned serious as she suddenly ushered everyone out of the line.

"Sorry but we have a maintenance break so please come back later!" She announced, earning her a few disappointed sighs and complaints as the people began to trickle down. The moment there was no body left, the staff turned to me and ushered me to take my seat in the waiting compartment.

"Your escort will be here soon, Ms. Fujiwa."

"So you're a part of them then? Did you ever think for a second that erasing people would be the best reset for this country? What if your family was deemed unworthy? Would you be able to take it if they delete them too?" I asked her, wondering why there were people who thought that such an idea was good for the world. Judging the value of one's life is not up to humans… we are not in control of who deserves to live or not.

"Humans have always been in constant war with one another. Wars happen because of different ideals or for selfish reason. I'm not too worried about my family, the war took them away… What we need for a better world is when 'worthy' people are the ones who rule it. Corrupt politicians care about money and power but if the right ones are chosen then war can be avoided. If people with the same mind think alike then surely there would be no war. So we have decided that removing the 'banes' of society will make the world progress. You who lost someone to the selfish reasons of this world should understand and yet…" She could only trail off before she shook her head as she gave me one final glance.

"You will understand soon enough, if you will excuse me." She quickly excused herself as she walked away. She's right, I had lost Aki because of the incompetency of this world but we lose people on the long run and yet along the way we gain new ones to help us grow. If you erase the wrongs in this world and only leave the right ones then how will the world prosper? The 'optimum' reset Mizel dreamed of is a monotonous world, one cannot simply be perfect… they were once imperfect too. To use the people's hatred for society just to make their ideals real… just who are the wrong ones here?

"Hehhhh… been a while since I rode a Ferris Wheel." I flinched at the voice and I looked up to see a hooded person about my age enter the compartment. I scanned outside for the staff, wondering how someone had gotten in without being seen.

"You needn't worry. I'm part of them too." The hooded person assured me and I glared as the doors shut and the Ferris Wheel began to move, the compartment rising up as the whole view of Egypt greeted us from below. It would have been a wonderful view but because of my situation, my eyes were more glued to the person in front of me. I had expected that my escort would have been far older than me but this hooded person looked to be just a year older than me, the figure and outfit was enough for me to deduce he was male.

"To use someone so young. Really, Liberator has no shame." I scoffed earning me a chuckle that made my blood turn cold. This laughter… only the pitch is different but this laughter sounded just like the one on the other end of the phone, the one who had always been calling and threatening us this whole time.

"Caught on haven't you? That's right, the one making all those plots to get you here, it was me."

"You bastard! Many people are in turmoil because of you! You justify the perfect reset because you dream of a peaceful world and yet look at yourselves! Starting wars using LBXs, you're no different from those people you want to erase." I spat, my hands rushing out to grab him by collar. The impact sent the compartment tilting, causing him to hit the seat and force his hood down. Autumn red hair greeted my eyes causing me to back away as his hazel eyes looked into mine.

"N-no… impossible…" I could only say, my hands loosening as I collapsed back to my seat, the shock was enough to leave my mind blank. It's no surprise really, because the last time I saw that face was when I was young… when _he _was still alive. So did this mean that the police were lying? That all this time they hid his true status… but why? Was it because they knew of Liberator? Could it be that everyone knew except for me? Does that mean Liberator is part of the police force too?

Just who is telling the truth?

"It's been a while, Rei. Far too long to be exact." Aki finally said but I was too shocked to even make a reply. Aki's alive… and yet… Back then, I had refused to believe he had died. I had assumed he faked it and ran off somewhere. I kept hoping we'd meet again if that were the case but I was young then and as I grew old I had accepted that he had left me and I closed my heart for fear of losing anyone I would learn to trust. Just when I finally opened up thanks to Jin and everyone, Aki then suddenly appears. To be honest, it would have been alright but now… I couldn't even feel elated at the thought that the person who taught me how to use LBXs would actually be alive and standing before me as an enemy.

"Everyone told me you had _died_, Aki. All these years I had grown up believing that and for fear that everyone would only be the same, I had closed up any form of connection. If you had been alive then why? Why didn't you tell me and look where we are now… to think you would join the enemy's side." I demanded and for a moment I thought I saw a hint of guilt in his eyes before he turned back to his seat, the guilt still there as he looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I had done but the police wasn't safe and seeing as your parents were part of the force, I couldn't risk it. No one in the force and even in NICS can be trusted, Rei."

"What do you mean they can't be trusted? NICS helped in stopping Mizel and preventing the total annihilation of earth. How can they -,"

"It's because of them that my family died, Rei! I'm sure they told you the reason for our death was because of revenge by the people my father betrayed. Well guess what, they lied to you! They hid the truth because they didn't want it to be broadcasted lest they be scrutinized by the public." I cringed at his voice because never before had I seen such a frightening look on his face. He was ruthless in battle, yes, but to see that side of him outside of the field was a different story. I couldn't understand why the police or even NICS would do something so terrible to Aki's family. Wasn't his father the reason why they cornered those terrorist? So why erase them when they clearly have a witness protection on them? Did my parents know the whole thing about it? Why didn't they say anything to me, it wasn't like I was going to blab it out to the world, I knew better than that.

"I can see the questioning look, Rei. You were always so easy to read. We trusted them too, you know. I thought we had finally found a safe place rather than always running away from the police force. My dad betrayed his friends to protect his family and look what they did. But I guess it was karma for what my dad had done. If he hadn't trusted people so willingly then we wouldn't have ended up like this…"

"I thought the same too, Aki. I thought that it was better to never trust people so that it wouldn't be so painful when they betrayed you but I was wrong! Jin, Ban, Jessica and everyone taught me that that wasn't the case. Had you gone to us for help then surely we would have done something!"

"We were young, Rei! What could have possibly done to help me? Are you even willing to abandon your own family to help me? It's naïve to think that such things can be easily fixed by just trusting in each other. In this world the strong devour the weak, war always happens because we want more power. The threats are erased to make way for power-hungry mongrels. I'm just returning the favor by doing the same. By erasing the bugs that corrupt and hinder our society. I'm just using Liberator as an excuse to make it happen. We just have the same goal but even they will be erased when I complete the encoding." He laughed evilly.

This wasn't the Aki I grew up. The one who smiled and laughed and enjoyed fighting alongside LBXs. Where did that boy go? Maybe it was true that he had died. The boy I knew died on that day. The person standing before me isn't him. Revenge isn't the answer and doing it wouldn't even bring his family back. To be consumed by such hatred and distrust… I would have become like him had it not been for everyone in NICS. They saved me from this kind of fate and it's only right I do the same for Aki.

"It's true that I didn't have the power to protect you then, Aki. I wish I did then maybe I could have saved you. You were my first real friend and to see you like this… I'm partly to blame for it." I apologize to him just as the ride ends and the compartment's door opens. He was surprised at my apology, probably not expecting it but I had to say it, maybe if I can reach out then maybe I can save him.

"What is that? Worthless apologies like that might've worked before but I'm not even sure I can trust you too, Rei… No can be trusted except yourself." My eyes widened at his answer before a pair of hands reached out and stopped me from making a run to him.

"Aki wait! Please listen!" I called out, trying to shake out of the guards' grasp as I tried to reach out for my friend. Don't say it like that, that no one could be trusted. I don't want him to go deeper into a place he might not be able to get out of…

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GROUND WALL**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GUNGNIR**

I felt their grip on me loosen just as two familiar LBXs landed on either side of me. Even Aki's eyes widened in surprise at their arrival as his eyes glowered to the sky. I followed his gaze and my eyes could only stare in disbelief as the Duck Shuttle hovered above us, everyone jumping down the ship and getting ready with their LBXs who stayed on their shoulders.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Jin asked me his left hand gripping tightly on his CCM which made me worry. So the wound on his right arm hasn't healed yet then.

"I should ask the same to you. What are you all doing here? I thought Liberator had made sure you would all be heading back to NICS by now. I made that deal to keep you all safe so why? How?"

"Did you honestly think you Liberator was one step ahead of us? They didn't hire my dad just for show, Rei. It was Liberator that sprung into our trap not us." Jessica scoffed, her playful smirk staring cautiously at the followers of Liberator that started showing up.

"One step ahead? What are you talking about?" I questioned, wondering why I didn't know any of this. Were they making sure I didn't know so it would have been believable? I clicked my tongue knowing full well that I had actually been used as a scapegoat just to trick the enemy.

"Let's just say that NICS finally took care of the mole issue as well as the electric traps in the shuttle. Luckily, Reina-san managed to track you down when she noticed that your signal didn't correspond to the NICS protocol signature. That was when we rushed over here when we managed to hack your CCM thanks to Otacross and Reina-san." Yuuya explained just as my CCM beeped and I saw the screen back to normal, the virus that Liberator had implanted had started to delete itself thanks to Otacross and Reina.

"We also had Ami, Gouda, Daiki and Kazuya take care of the traps and bombs around the park while Liberator was too busy thinking they had the upper hand while we made our way here. " Ran added just as Hiro pointed to Aki who was still unmoving behind his men.

"Looks like your plan failed, Liberator! It's the duty of the heroes to beat you up so in the name of justice, be prepared to lose."

"Give up, Liberator! There's nowhere left to hide." Ban announced making me eye Aki who seemed so quiet in all of this commotion. The feeling of being so close to achieving something you've longed for yet only to be destroyed so quickly. I was grateful that we had stopped his destructive path but this silent feeling of his scared me.

This was the Aki I didn't know of after all.

"Give up? After all the time and effort I put into all of this? You think I'll just give it up! Hahahahahaha! How naïve you are. You think you've outsmarted me but clearly you're the one who's fallen into my trap." I shivered at his maniacal laughter just as the ground below us shook causing us to grab for each other. The sky started shimmering in a weird borealis-like color, making out a shape of a box-like shield that covered the whole amusement park.

"Welcome, everyone to the Sky Theater!" Aki laughed just as the Heaven's Wheel behind us shuddered and began to split as a gaping hole opened from the ground to reveal an airship, the same black carrier that kidnapped all those kids. I felt a hand enclose in mine as I turned to see Asuka and Jin motioning me to the Duck Shuttle where everyone was heading.

"Run all you want but escape is futile." Aki chuckled darkly just as we got into the shuttle and our intercom resounded in the shuttle.

_"__What the heck is going on? One minute we were disarming the traps and the next thing we know, we can't get in the park because it vanished. Is everyone alright?" _Kazuya called from the other side just as we looked out to see a black expanse of space from outside the box-like cage.

"We're fine, Kazuya. It seems Liberator used something on the park so we can't see from outside too. See if everyone outside can find a way around this trap and we'll see if we can find something in our end too." Ban explained before the intercom buzzed with a 'roger' and we watched Reina computing something on her computer.

"Looks like Liberator trapped us in some sort of holographic diorama." She hypothesized before we all nearly lost our balance as the shuttle swerved to the left.

"Rogue LBXs are attacking the shuttle! Everyone get ready to fight." Cobra announced from the deck making us all turn to each other and nod as we ran to the control pods.

"They are so going down!" Asuka shouted excitedly just as we released our LBXs and our eyes widened at the wave of LBXS rushing towards us.

"There's too many! How can we beat them all?" Ran announced through the intercom just as Minerva Kai used its attack function and decimated a couple of LBXs with Hiro's help. Ban and Asuka did a tag team to finish on their side just as they ran to aid Yuuya and Jessica who were struggling with a few rogue LBXs that cornered them near the carousel.

"I located sixteen control towers in each ride in this theme park. Two for each of you. If you get rid of them then we can get rid of the LBXs." Reina informed us just as we spotted a control tower by the carousel's tip. Yuuya finished it off and we watched as several LBXs started falling from the sky. A map appeared next to our screens as my eyes scanned at where we were and what control tower was close to us.

"The control pod will be difficult to use since the park is too big. We have to go down and do it ourselves!" I announced and everyone turned grim as we watched the horde of LBXs hovering over us.

"It's too risky we can't allow it." Yuuya argued but I shook my head as explained the plan.

"Like the control pod, the towers also can't reach that far. The LBXs will be divided and it'll be easier to take them down that way. Metamo-R can guard Reina-san from Aki's ship while be use the chance to try and take down the tower." I explain followed by a collective silence from everyone. It was a risky move since we couldn't measure just how many LBXs were for each tower. Chances of them being too many for just one person is not a good strategy especially since one of us isn't at his good shape. My eyes trailed worriedly to Jin's face, wondering if maybe it was a good idea if we didn't follow my plan after all.

"We'll do it. If we don't we'll only be swarmed by the number and it won't be long before they corner us. Getting their divided attention will be better." Jin suddenly voiced out causing me to frown and shake my head.

"My plan's too risky so I take it back. You're injured, Jin. I'm not sure it's a good idea if we split-,"

"It's either me who gets hurt or the whole world. You put your faith in me last time and I'll make sure you didn't make a mistake. I can handle it so trust in me." He cut me off which took me by surprise at how adamant he was about it. Back then he would have argued at the dangers in the plan, so for him to openly say that my plan was the only best bet we had… I didn't think he trusted me this much and it made me realize just how much everyone in this room believed in me.

If that's the case then I have to believe in myself too.

"Fine but because this is my plan, I have the responsibility of watching out for you so two of us will be destroying our towers as a pair." I argued which made everyone nod and Jin smile.

"Sure thing."

"Smooth, Rei. You just want to go with Jin so just admit it." Jessica chuckled just as we got out of the pod which made me turn red when everyone chuckled.

"Jessica! This isn't the time for that." I frowned, quite glad Jin was out of earshot since he was the last one to get out of the control pod.

"Then when is the _right _time? Out of all the people in this room he's the one who managed to get you out of that shell of yours. For you to trust in him that much must mean something's there."

"I…I." I stopped with what I was saying and just looked away with a blush marring my cheeks. It wasn't like that really, everyone did their part in helping me open up… it just so happened Jin was the first out of all of them. But Jessica is right, in fact, fine I admit that maybe deep inside I did harbor some sort of feelings for Jin that went beyond just admiration and friendship. But to say it so openly, I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Maybe after all of this, Jessica. Maybe I'll try to start off in the beginning again before I say it." I whispered which earned me a loud 'yes' from my friend.

"Hah! I knew it, I win the bet." She whooped making Jin turn us just as the shuttle was getting ready to land and we would begin our mission.

"What bet?" He questioned making me turn red as I clamped Jessica's mouth shut from shouting any more than she had too. Everyone's laughter echoed the room, with me knowing full well they knew what Jessica was talking about.

"Nothing, Jin! Missions about to start so let's focus on that first." I reminded everyone but rather than the grim feeling we were facing a while ago, for some odd reason, everyone seemed so determined as if they knew the outcome of this battle would result in our victory. It didn't help that the feeling rubbed on me too as I stared at the shuttles gate that dropped open and I knew that our battle to save the world had now begun.

"Is everyone ready?" Ban announced making Hiro pump his fist as he gripped his LBX tightly in anticipation for the battle.

"In the name of justice we'll prevail!"

"Hiro-san." Yuuya chuckled at Hiro's excitement for serving justice.

"I've been waiting for an epic battle like this, Ban. Vampire Cat and I will defeat everyone standing in our way!" Asuka jumped head first onto the ground making us all sweat drop.

"Ever the excited one but I'm not going to lose too." Ran laughed as she followed Asuka down the shuttle.

"You better make sure you're going to live up to that bet, Rei. I'm not going to let it go." Jessica reminded me which made me blush when I noticed that it was only me and Jin left.

"Ugh, Jessica!"

"I trust you'll have my back?" Jin asked me, making me sigh at Jessica's reminder as I tried to control my hammering heart and turned to Jin.

"When have I ever not? We're finishing this and we'll all go back home together just as planned." I reminded him earning me a light smile as he patted me on the head.

"Alright." He only says as I watched his figure descend the shuttle. I gripped my CCM tightly as I stared at the exit of the shuttle, determination in my eyes and trust in my heart that everything will end right here and now.

Aki had told me that NIC could not be trusted, had it been the 'me' before then maybe I would have thought so too but meeting everyone and learning to open up more thanks to them- it made me realize that Aki had been stuck in his own world of solitude that was why he hated the world. I wasn't able to save him back then but it doesn't mean that won't be able too. Maybe this time, with the power I had, I can save him from this path of destruction he's walking on. Like my new friends who saved me from my own shell of solitude, I will do the same for Aki-

This time, I will save Aki and Liberator will finally be going down.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Like I said in my other story, college has already ended for me so while waiting for graduation, I made sure update the all my fanfics. A battle between NICS and Liberator... who will win in this battle where the earth's destruction is on the line? Stay tuned and don't forget to fave and review!


	11. Fleeting Wishes

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter XI: Fleeting Wishes**

* * *

"Rei!" I turned Hel Verse just in time to dodge the oncoming missile from one of the Rogue LBX's launcher. Triton was behind Hel Verse in a second, although awkward, Jin still managed to pull off a quick rescue.

The four rides listed for us was located a few meters from where we landed. Due to Jin's injury, we were assigned the closest targets in case something happened. Everyone had already proceeded to their respective targets leaving me with Jin to finish off the four towers.

"La Torre…" I huffed as we both stared at the tall structure that loomed before us. La Torre, had it been any normal day, would have had one of the longest lines for being the tallest drop tower I have seen so far. Luckily, there was a maintenance room in the center of the ride seeing as our LBXs wouldn't make it that high due to the restriction in distance of our CCM. All that worried us now was the probable chance that the rogue LBXs would attack us from inside or the ride itself.

"Let's hurry." Jin merely states and I nod as we ascend the steps while making sure that Triton and Hel Verse were nearby should anything go wrong. By the time we made it to the third platform, A few Rogue LBXs had spotted us but were easily dispatched.

"So that was your friend?" Jin brought up the topic by the time we reached the fourth platform. I frowned at his question and mumbled a weak 'yes', thoughts of Aki joining the enemy's side just to saddening to bear. He was all into LBX and how it was a bond that allowed humans to share emotions and such, to have to see him use such a power just to attain his selfish desires…

"He really isn't bad when you get to know him. To have seen him like that, I don't know what Liberator did to him but no matter what happens I'll save him from them." I say with conviction and I see Jin smile to himself as we proceeded to the tenth platform.

"I'm sure we'll be able to bring him back. He's your friend isn't he, a friend of yours is our friend too."

"Thanks, Jin. I'm sorry if I added a new mission to the list but I'm not the weak girl I was before. Now, I'm sure I can save him from his own nightmares." I thank him just as we reached the last floor and there before us stood a huge open roof top where a lone control tower stood. Several rogue LBXs finally noticed our presence as they began to hover before us, weapons drawn and ready to attack.

"Are you ready, Rei?"

"More than I'll ever be." I say just as Triton aims his hammer into the air, water gathering around it. The moment Ocean Blast was cast, Hel Verse jumped into the air to deliver a connected attack with Thunder Crash, destroying multiple LBXs and giving us enough time to destroy the tower and we watched with triumphant eyes as the gathering LBXs began to fall like flies one after another just as the control tower was destroyed.

_"__Good work, guys! The others have also destroyed their respective towers. We still have eight more to go. Rei, the next closest tower you and Jin can get to is the Heaven's Wheel which is just a few feet from La Torre." _Reina-san instructed from our CCM just as we made our way down of the drop tower and began to make our way to the Ferris Wheel where I had met Aki.

"There it is." I managed to say as we stared at the huge ride, the control tower's light blinking on and off from the tip of the ride. Just like the La Torre, the Heaven's Wheel was huge but not as tall as the former, meaning that our CCM would still be able to work. Just like the last ride, several rogue LBXs also guarded the area but we had managed to put an end to them and quickly destroyed the tower. It wasn't all that difficult, since the LBXs were pre-programed and not manually controlled, so their patterns were easily avoided and memorized. With the control tower gone, all of them started falling too just as our CCMs rang and we both saw Reina's face on the screen.

_"__I see you finished it off faster than expected. The others are still making their way to their respective targets. I suggest you do the same with the next one. The next control tower closest to you both is the bungee jump ride called the L' Appeso." _Reina announced before I thanked her and cut the call but just as we tried to make our way to the ride, I noticed Jin lagging behind and I turned to see him gripping his right arm tightly, the blood dripping down from the bandages.

"Jin, are you alright?!" I asked worriedly, seeing the gun wound opening up. He told me the wound was merely a graze but it seemed unusual that a mere graze like that bled so much. Don't tell me-,

"This isn't an ordinary graze is it? You really did get shot back there. Why didn't you say anything, Jin? I'm sure Cobra must have noticed this when he treated you. Why didn't the two of you say anything?" I asked him, my tone turning slightly pitched at the state his arm was in. No wonder it was bleeding like that, he strained it too much and it looks like the wound opened up again.

"I'm fine. It's not like it's a deep wound anyways. Besides, I told Cobra to keep quiet about it." He assured me but I was hearing none of it. I understand all my friends have these weird complex of wanting to save the world but they're just humans and not machines. They can get tired and hurt so to see them pushing themselves just makes me worried for them.

"Here. At least let me dress it before we make it to the next ride." I sigh, seeing as my protests to rest even for a bit was futile. I pulled out my handkerchief from my pocket and tied it on his wound tightly to stop the blood from flowing any more than it should.

"Thank you."

"Not until we make it out of this battle, Jin. It's my fault you even got shot in the first place so I'll do what I can to act as your extra right arm." I say, his gratitude on-hold till we really do make it out of this battle alive. A chuckle escaped his lips causing me to gape at him in alarm, wondering what he even found so funny in this situation.

"You acting like this is very refreshing. Not the same Rei who seemed so distant from all of us." He merely explained making me turn red. Was I really that obvious? But I just couldn't help it, they were my friends now and the same people who taught me how to trust again. It's thanks to them that I have more than enough conviction to save Aki this time so of course I'd be worried over them.

"I changed thanks to everyone in NICS. I owe everyone a thanks as well for what all of you guys have done." I replied as I secure the makeshift bandage one more time and helped him up. I couldn't help but fight a blush in this situation, his warm hands holding onto mine as I hoisted him up. Sure we may have held hands a couple of times in deathly situations like this one but that was back when I doubted them… so to be feeling his hand like this and seeing everyone in a much different light than before… it really is warm and comforting.

* * *

"L' Appeso or otherwise known as 'The Hanged Man'." I announce when we finally made it to the ride. We could see the tower blinking just at the edge of the drop-off point, several LBXs as usual guarded the area like bees to a honey. Fortunately, the ride was short, enough for our LBXs to get up to the tower without trying to climb the ride and risk exposing ourselves to anymore danger than it already is.

"Rei, we have a problem." Jin's voice made me turn to see several LBXs on the ground running up to us, weapons at the ready which made me click my tongue.

"Aki must've seen our combo. He expects to divide our attention to make it more difficult to destroy the tower." I gritted my teeth a plan trying to formulate itself in my mind at how to act in this situation. Ban and the others managed to get to theirs with just themselves, surely there's a plan out of this one. With Jin's injured arm, giving him the heavy burden of destroying the tower in one go would be difficult, it'd be nice if we had a rocket launcher then maybe Hel Verse ca destroy it in one go along with the LBXs guarding it-,

Wait, that's it!

"Jin, spot any LBXs on the ground with a rocket launcher or any explosive weapon?" I asked, our eyes scanning the oncoming LBXs.

"There's one behind two Kunoichi. Do you have a plan?" Jin pointed to a lone black Deqoo that was surrounded by two red Kunoichi. I nodded at the question just as Triton jumped with Hel Verse into the fray and grabbed the rocket launcher before jumping back to our side.

"Yes, since Aki made sure we couldn't do our combo, I decided using the blast of the rocket launcher to create a chain reaction instead. Seeing as they're guarding the tower like ants, they're all clustered. A perfect bomb if you ask me." I say just as I equip the rocket launcher to Hel Verse's hand, tucking the spear in my bag as I set my LBX on the Riding Saucer.

"Can you hold the fort, Jin? I'll make sure to finish it up quickly." I ask him which made him chuckle as a frightening smile that I recalled back when I battled him appear lightly and quickly on his face.

"They don't call me the Split Second Kill Emperor and Runner-Up of Artemis for nothing, Rei. I can hold my ground against these kids of attacks."

"Sorry I asked." I joked, a smirk on my face at his assurance as both our LBXs jumped to their respective opponents. Without the spear, using Hel Verse to fight was going to be difficult, the rocket launcher was only meant for two shots and clearly I only had on shot at this since the first shot had already been used. So using Aegis, I rammed at the oncoming LBXs from the sky while dodging their gunshots as I maneuvered my LBX to the tower. I glanced quickly at Jin, noticing him intently holding them off and I knew that I had to do it quickly.

"Now! Defense Function!" I shouted just when Hel Verse was about to be swamped by the LBXs.

**DEFENSE FUNCTION: AEGIS**

The blue shield deflected the attack, the LBXs bouncing off as I used the moment to launch the rocket and aim for the tower, several LBXs blocked the way but it was useless, the crowded area would only serve to act as a domino effect and destroy the tower as well. Just as the smoke cleared, I smiled in relief at the destroyed tower and turned to see the LBXs shutting down with its destruction.

"Good shot there." Jin congratulated making me grin as Hel Verse descended from the ride.

"Thanks but we'll talk about this later." I say just as our CCM rang and Reina's face appeared on the screen.

_"__Looks like you made it out okay?"_

"By the skin of our teeth might you add. Luckily the AI of the LBXs were very predictable, otherwise we would have still been stuck trying to find a way to get rid of the LBXs in time to destroy the tower." I say before an earth-rocketing explosion sent us nearly tumbling to the ground. Our eyes looked up into the sky and mine widened in horror as I saw the duck shuttle's wing badly damaged from some sort of attack. Behind it, the black carrier sailed like a hungry lion ready to pounce on its prey and it made me realize that we were running short on time.

"Reina, tell us where the last one is and quickly. By the looks of things I doubt you can last a few more minutes trying to distract the black carrier." I say in alarm.

_"__The others are already done with their towers, we'll rendezvous at the center of the park after you get to the last tower. Ban, Jessica, Hiro, and Ran are already on the way to us to provide back-up. Yuuya and Asuka are already on the way to meet up with you to help finish the tower quickly. The last tower is found in the center of a huge building called La Morte, the haunted house." _Reina announced before another shockwave sent us falling to the ground and Reina's line went dead.

"Reina? Reina?" I called on the CCM for her but only static reflected the screen followed by garbled words too messed up for me to understand. I searched the sky for the ship and frowned when not even the trace of the smoke from the damaged wing of the shuttle could not be found.

"We're running out of time, we have to hurry." Jin manages to call out to me urgently and I nod as we both run to the haunted house. On any other day, I might have considered this as some joke Jessica might have pulled on me just to try and pair me up with Jin but right now, all such thoughts were pushed aside with the impending danger that was to befall our friends if we didn't finish this up in time.

"Rei! Jin!" We turn just as in time to see Asuka and Yuuya running to us, LBXs on the ready just as we all meet up to the entrance of the looming mansion. Reina didn't have time to specify where exactly within the house the tower was in which only made me worry when the idea of splitting up seemed like the better option.

"We have no choice, we have to split up." Jin suggested which made me shake my head at the thought. Had he been in better condition then maybe I would have agreed but he couldn't use his dominant hand due to the wound and running in there with that kind of handicap was just asking for trouble.

"It's too risky, Jin. You're wounded!" I opposed which made him sigh.

"I'll be fine, Rei. I think I already told you this countless of times."

"I know but-," I tried to explain before another explosion erupted and we all turned to the sky worriedly.

"I'll be fine. It's them we have to worry about." He finally said and I nodded reluctantly at the final decision we had all made. It was to be decided that we split up, Asuka taking the topmost floor, Yuuya taking the third floor, Jin taking on the first floor, and me taking the underground floor. I was really worried about this plan but like Jin said, everyone on the shuttle was running low on time and energy and we had to find the last tower before Aki got to them. I only hoped we all made it out of this alive because in all honesty-,

I couldn't stand to lose any one of them.

* * *

The underground was, as expected in every horror trope, very dark. Only electrically powered torches served as light in the floor, giving it off a feeling being in the medieval times. Only the lighting seemed to be the only thing powered in the place because several of the mannequins that I had assumed were meant to move remained lifeless at the last pose they had done.

Cell rooms decorated the long hallway I walked through, taking into account that the floor I was in was meant to give off a feeling of suffocation and the horror of not being able to escape the dark place. Within the cell, there were also grotesque images of dismembered bodies of mannequins on chains and several rooms where those mannequins looked like they were being experimented on. It really did creep me out in many ways, my knees buckling and nearly screaming every time I made a turn and a flash of light would make a scary face surprise me by the end of the hall. Even without the movement, the place in itself was enough to give anyone a heart attack.

Now wonder they called this the house of death.

A lone door greeted me as I reached the end of the hall, the door beautifully decorated which did not match the dark and horrific theme the place gave off. I touched the knob and ever so slowly turned it, hoping deep inside that nothing was going to surprise me behind the door. As the door swung open, I stared curiously at a staircase that greeted me and with a muster of courage, I ascended the steps, making sure to ready Hel Verse should any rogue LBX come out. The climb was very tedious, making me wonder just how many more did I have to take to reach my destination. By the way the place was made, I had assumed I was going the right track, since the door was indeed positioned in the center as portrayed in the CCM.

"A secret door perhaps?" I wondered to myself, seeing as the mansion did sport a huge column in the center of it. A column big enough to hide a secret stairway that might lead to a secret room. And where the secret room is, chances are that is where the control tower is.

Upon reaching the last flight of stair, I straightened my body as I composed myself and twisted the doorknob. The blinding rays of the sun greeted me, causing me to squint as I tried to get a proper view of where I was in. The scent of dew, soil, and flowers greeted my nose as my eyes finally adjusted and I saw myself entering a huge greenhouse that was the same size as the floors in the mansion. So the door led to the topmost floor? I scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of Asuka, seeing as she was the one assigned to this floor and frowned when I neither saw nor heard her as I walked through the mass of overgrown flora.

"Odd…" I say to myself as I scan the map and noticed that, indeed there was a greenhouse but it was on the topmost floor, the mansion only had a basement (where I was in), the main floor (where Jin was assigned), the second floor for Yuuya and the greenhouse for Asuka which was on the topmost floor.

So where is she?

"The map can lie, did you know?" I yelped at the voice and turned to see Aki standing before the door where I had come out from. All the color drained from my face as panic rose at the wonder of him being here. I had seen him ride the black carrier so for him to be here must mean-,

"Why so surprise, Rei? It's like you've seen a ghost or something." He chuckled as he walked towards me, my foot moving back as I readied my hand on my CCM.

"H-how did you get here? I was so sure… Don't tell me-," I tried to say but the worried tone and the hysteria from the gnawing sensation of not knowing the plight of the shuttle was overwhelming.

"Ahahaha! Look at your face, Rei. I haven't seen a face like that in quite a while. You needn't worry, the shuttle is… safe. Or somewhat. You should have listened like an obedient dog then maybe none of them would be in danger."

"Then come with us, Aki! You don't have to do this! We can still escape this." I reasoned out, the worry still clawing its way out from within me.

"Come with you? Join your group of friends who work for a corrupt government that tramples on people's lives just to achieve their own means. How naïve."

"Liberator is no different with that you're doing, Aki. It's not about which is good or bad but it's about choosing the lesser evil. You're being corrupted with revenge!" I pointed out and yelped in alarm when bullets ricocheted, nearly hitting me on the face as a black figure zoomed and landed forebodingly on Aki's shoulders. A knight-framed pitch black LBX glowered at me from the distance, its red eyes the color of blood as its tattered violet cape billowed, a pair of black sword/gun on both its hands glinting from the sunlight.

"Say hello, Rei. This is my most prized customization, Nemesis." He bragged as the LBX lunged for me and I dodged just in time with Hel Verse's Aegis, the force sending my LBX slamming to the glass, cracking it.

"And so the Goddess of Revenge makes it appearance. Ragnarok has begun, Rei!" Aki cackled as Nemesis rose to the sunlight, making me cover my eyes as I inputted codes to let Hel Verse block the sword/gun that nearly impaled it. The sound of glass shattering echoed in the greenhouse as both of us tried to outmaneuver each other and get an opening. Ever since I had met Aki, never had I ever won against him in any LBX battle. Unlike me, who valued luck or quick thinking in determining strategy, Aki valued calculation and precision when it came to his attacks. In all honesty, had things with his family never happened then he would have made a formidable ally.

"I can already foresee it, Rei. Your defeat will be in just five more minutes." He taunted as Nemesis switched its blade into guns and began shooting at Hel Verse. I jumped away as well, knowing full well that to achieve his goals, Aki would stop at nothing to destroy anything in his path. I had always known Aki to be kind, respectful and at times very imposing but when it came to LBX battles, there was just this small spark in him that sometimes made me shiver. He respected LBX battles but there were times he couldn't seem to hide his ruthlessness when it came to completely overwhelming his opponents.

"Attack Function!" He yelled making my eyes widened in alarm at how fast he managed to do an attack function. Nemesis' blades began to surround itself in a deathly reddish black aura before it vanished in a blink of an eye too fast for me to follow.

"Damn it. Defense-," I tried to input but it was too late when I saw Nemesis appear behind Hel Verse, the sword doing a slash to Hel Verse's chest in an X-form before it switch into gun mode and a bright light began to form in the barrels. I braced myself for the impact, knowing full well that Hel Verse wasn't going to survive the attack. Even after I told everyone that this time I could save him. I had thought he had not yet descended into the void but looks like he was in too deep that a mere conversation wouldn't be enough to get him to come with us. I thought I could beat him in battle but apparently, I still lacked the power and resolve to do it.

I'm still weak to pull him out of this hell fate put him in.

"Attack Function!"

**ATTACK FUNCTION: DEVIL SOUL**

A loud explosion deafened my ears before I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I looked up to see Jin pulling me away from the blast, Yuuya and Asuka just in time to save Hel Verse from getting destroyed.

"What? H-how?" I struggled to explain before Jin pointed to a huge gaping hole that led to the top most floor of the mansion.

"We noticed that you weren't responding to our calls and tracked you down. Apparently your CCM was located on the same floor as Asuka which made us wonder how you got up there without bumping into either me or Yuuya. That was when Asuka heard the commotion coming from the beyond the wall." Jin explained as he helped me hide behind the marble gazebo that decorated the center of the garden.

"Jin." I said and pointed to the control tower that stood in the center of the gazebo.

"Vampire Cat!"

"Liu Bei!"

Both Jin and I quickly withdrew from our attack just as Liu Bei and Vampire Cat was sent colliding onto the control tower, destroying it in the process but terribly damaging the LBXs. I looked up to see the chaotic smile on Aki's face as he walked towards us, his eyes dancing with sadistic excitement which made me frown at what he was becoming.

"Such a pity. Even after I was told to protect the last tower. But that's no longer the issue now is it? So tell me, Rei. Can you still fight?" He taunted, Nemesis hovering next to him just as Jin and I appeared from behind the gazebo. Yuuya and Asuka's defeated face didn't escape me as I glared at Aki.

"This is insane, Aki! Revenge will only destroy you and everyone around you. It won't bring the satisfaction you're looking for. Please Aki! Just come back home!" I begged one more time, hoping actually praying and even begging that it would reach him. Because I know deep down that the real Aki wouldn't want this, that deep inside he just wants someone to tell him everything's over and that it's all going to be alright. If he reached out just one more time… then for sure this time I'll reach out to him too. I wasn't there when he needed help but this time I'll make sure.

So please…

"Everyone I thought I could trust destroyed me, Rei. My home was destroyed along with my parents and all my dreams of the future. All because those corrupted politicians fear of what they cannot control. How could I possibly come home?"

"Then come back home with me! With us! I won't leave you this time, Aki. So please…" I begged and as if answering my prayers, I saw his eyes widen for a second as he gazed back at me in shock.

"With you?" He asked almost in a whisper and I nodded fervently as I reached out my hand. That's right, all I have to do is take his hand. I'll make sure not to let go and pull him out of this nightmare.

"Rei no!" Yuuya called out in alarm but it was too late. Just as I reached out my hand to grasp Aki's, I felt a surge of electricity course through my body as if I was thrown into a dozen or so livewires in water. I felt my body go limp as my eyes stared dazedly to the sky before I collapsed, warm hands grabbing me as I felt my mind slip deep into oblivion.

* * *

**-3rd POV-**

Rei's body fell against Aki, the red-haired boy easily hoisting her up in his arms. Jin, Asuka, and Yuuya looked at him with a mix of shock and anger. No one had anticipated that he would have done that to his own childhood friend. Regardless of his tendency as Liberator to harm those around him, they were so sure that he would have spared his own friend from the fate seeing as all his plans to capture her never ended with her getting hurt.

"Even till now, Rei. So naïve." Aki merely clicked his tongue, the face of his childhood friend bringing back memories of those times he had thought of the world as such a simple place. Even if it did sometimes make his blood boil in anger, there were times Aki thought that the death of family was some sort of sign, a sign to wake him up and face the harsh reality of their decaying world. It wasn't like he was agreeing to Liberator's stupid idea of a 'reset'. Even an idiot would have known it wouldn't work. Something so complex and based in merely 'what ifs' was bound to fail.

"She trusted you! Why did you do it?" Asuka shouted angrily at Aki, wondering why a friend would even stab their own friend like that. Rei had looked up to Aki as the person who gave her what people always want, which were bonds. Rei was resolved to save him and never once doubted he was evil so why? Why does he always prove Rei wrong with her image of him?

"And that's what she got for trusting me. That's what everyone gets for trusting others. A stab in the back. Always getting hurt by the people you thought you could lean on when the hard times come. It's better if you never learn to trust anyone but yourself." Aki merely stated. His family betrayed him when they left him, the whole world betrayed him for taking everything he loved away. Rei betrayed him by choosing to side with them than with him. Everywhere, left and right, people will always leave him. That's just how life works and it makes him irritated to think some people just don't seem to get it.

"But people need connections to move with their lives. Betrayal and trust are two sides of the same coin. Being betrayed by someone doesn't necessarily mean that we should top trusting. Betrayal helps us understand the why, and in that simple understanding we learn to either understand a person or let them go. If you think Rei betrayed you, don't you think she had a valid reason to? Even till now she still believes she can save you and bring you back. Don't prover her wrong." Jin called out, regardless of his throbbing wound, he still managed to stand firm and look Aki in the eyes. Rei was so convinced she could save Aki and Jin vowed to help her do it. Not just him but everyone in the shuttle agreed. When Jin was lost Ban and his friends had saved him and in return Jin had saved Rei from her solitude. Rei was doing the same for Aki and Jin was going to make sure to honor her wish.

He was going to save them both even if it killed him.

"She won't return to me. Even if she stretches out her hand, I know it isn't the hand that I want to reach. She's saving me out of duty and atonement as a friend but something as shallow as that won't save me." Aki whispered his hazel eyes staring right into red ones. His desire for revenge was too deep anyway, there was just no room for feelings of love and trust. He knew long ago that the hand she reached out to him wasn't going to save him. The moment she met them, he knew he couldn't be saved.

Because in the end, this was all that he had left to live for and if that was the case then he would have to prove Rei wrong.

* * *

There all done. Sorry for the late update. Sure, I'm already graduating but I still have studies left to do since I'm taking a board exam in October. Sorry for the erratic and out of the blue updates but I really am trying so try to be patient guys. Thank your for the reviews, you don't know how happy it makes authors like me when I get some :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to fave and review!


	12. Intentions of the Abandoned

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Danball Senki, the concept and its characters, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is my OC and nothing else. I also made up some LBXs and attack moves but I make no claim on it because the idea still belongs to their respective owners, just to let you guys know. Also, I made a sketch of what Rei would look like so please check my profile for the link.**

* * *

**Chapter XII: Intentions of the Abandoned**

* * *

I groggily lifted my eyes open to see a metal ceiling hanging above my head.

I froze at the sight and scrambled off what I assumed was a bed and my eyes widened as I stared at the small cell I had been locked up in. Memories of what had transpired in the theme park made me clench my hands into fists, the thought of what Aki had done still lingering in my mind.

Why?

I had thought I was close enough to reach out to him. The slight wavering in his eyes made me think that maybe I could still save him from Liberator and yet… at those last few moments, he had stabbed me in the back. But it was to be expected, right? After all, I had left him, and it shouldn't be a surprise that he would harbor a deep grudge for it.

I guess Aki's right, I am too naïve.

"I see you're awake." My head whipped to the voice as my eyes narrowed into thin slits at the sight of that familiar hooded figure standing across from my cell, that snarling demon mask covering his face.

"Aki… just drop the act." I growled earning me a chuckle as he took off the mask to reveal his hazel eyes dancing in victorious glee, that smirk of his so sinister it made me shudder.

"Oh, come now, Rei. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He merely replied making me scoff as I positioned my body to face him.

"Lighten the mood? How is locking me up in this place helping in _lightening _the mood!" I snarled back angrily making him click his tongue as if reprimanding a child who had done something wrong.

"But don't you see, if I let you out then you'd flee. We can't have that now, can we? You're the main star of the show. Without you this whole plan will never succeed."

"But I thought Liberator's ideals were never of your interest? What are you really plotting, Aki?" I asked him suspiciously, the sinister smile on his face only widening as he laughed hysterically at my question.

"You catch on quick! Liberator's goals have nothing to do with me. I had, from the very beginning, never considered their plans anything but trash. They are merely pawns for what my real plan is." He cackled making me clench my fist even tighter at the sight of what was once my friend.

Is there really no way to save him?

"Real plan?" I questioned further, hoping maybe somehow to get a gist of this whole plan he's so hell-bent in accomplishing. Maybe…if I manage to at least stop it, then maybe I can save him from this whole revenge thing he's got himself in. I just hope Jin and the others come soon. Aki's a tough opponent to battle and without my LBX, I doubt I stand a chance in escaping. If maybe all of us can persuade him-

"They won't come." As if reading my mind, I see Aki casting me a mocking look making me frown at his reply.

"You're wrong. They'll come and we'll save you." I retorted and this time it was his turn to scoff.

"You speak highly of them, Rei. But people will leave you. It's always been that way." He reminds me which makes me rise up from my bed and stare him straight in the eyes.

"People never leave, Aki! If our bonds are that strong enough then people will always come back no matter how far apart they are from each other. Had you told me you were alive then I would-,"

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Even your parents couldn't protect me if they tried. Had I told you then the police would have killed me."

"I wouldn't have let them! Why are you making it so hard for yourself to see that there's still a way out of this?" I argued back at him but he had no time to retort before the door opened and another cloaked figure entered the room, signaling Aki that it was 'time'.

"Looks like the machine is now in place. Time for me to go." He only said, his hazel eyes hardening as he turned away from me and made his way out of the cell room. My ears failing to hear his response to my questions.

"I'm sorry, Rei. There is no way out."

* * *

"Let go of me!" I struggled from the grip of the two cloaked figures who held me on either side of my arms as they led me to some unknown room. Several pods circled a huge metal chair, my eyes widening as a gasp escaped my lips at the sight of all the twelve kidnapped children inside the pods, the rise and fall of their bodies the only sign they were still alive.

"Welcome, Rei. This is the heart of Liberator's cause, the very room where the New World will be created." Aki welcomed me from where the chair was at, his hazel eyes dancing in sadistic glee which sickened me. I had to keep reminding myself that this was no longer the same person I met when we were young. I kept repeating that but I didn't want to think that he was completely gone. That I could still save him and fix this whole mess we got ourselves in.

"New World? Is that really your plan? Didn't you tell me that you had no interest to join the cause?! Weren't you only after revenge?" I argued back, hoping to dissuade the Liberator's from siding with Aki. I thought my plan to cause a dissonance within the group would have turned to my favor but the moment Aki's lips contorted into a frightening smile, I knew that I'm lightyears too early to be clashing with the very person who could breakthrough my strategies.

"I see what you're trying to do and I've already taken care of that. Have you noticed why all the members in here are wearing cloaks? I'm still your best friend so I did the utmost caution not to startle you but you were requesting for it." Aki merely chuckled darkly as he walked to me and with a fluid motion, unhooded one of the men and I felt my blood turn cold.

Could one even call this being before me a 'human'? Reddish robotic eyes remained lifeless as remained motionless next to me. His entire body looked human but the eyes and several parts of his body were the clear indication that this thing before me was only part-human. The shock on my face was enough to make Aki laugh, my eyes staring back at him in complete horror.

"See, what did I tell you? There's a reason why 'Nidhogg' is a unique creation, Rei. I knew sooner or later the people who joined Liberator would catch on to my trick so I beat them to it. It was hard at first but you'll get used to making robots out of human corpses." He stated, my mind completely blank as to how he could stomach it. How deep is his lust for revenge anyway?!

"Y-You…you monster! How could you? Was your revenge worth all the lives of the people you killed?" I could only scream at him before my eyes widened at the words that had left my lips. A rueful smile made its way to Aki's lips, his eyes for a second briefly betraying the hurt in them at my own words.

"It's no surprise you would call me that, Rei. But you should know how I learned something like this." He said as he lifted the sleeve of his long-sleeved black shirt, his right hand then taking out a knife from his pocket and slashed it through his left arm, my eyes cringing before widening into huge saucers at the metallic skin peeking from the wound Aki had dealt to himself.

"My father was the tech-expert of the group so it's no surprise he'd teach me a lot of those tricks since I was young hence why all of my LBXs are custom made- Hel, Nidhogg, and Nemesis were no exception. On the day they bombed my home, I lost both my whole family and my left arm. You can't imagine how excruciatingly painful for me that day was. Running in the night, my eyes barely able to keep track of anything from loss of blood, I could have died but the thought of the very people who swore they'd protect us and then betrayed us kept me fighting for my life. When I made it to a nearby factory, I burned my serrated wound there, my scream echoing but I tried to bear it. Because nothing was as painful as losing everything to the people you trusted and that was the day I knew that no one could be trusted." Aki narrated to me, the image of his small frail and wounded body playing in my mind.

***Plip***

His image started to blur as I felt something wet and hot trail down my cheeks. Was I crying? I knew it… even though I should hate him for what he had done to these people, even though I should hate him because he is the enemy, in the end, he was still my friend through and through. That even if he had become so clouded with revenge, he was still the same person who had taught me how to use an LBX, the very first person I could consider my friend.

How ironic that the very thing that brought us together would actually tear us apart.

"Don't give me that look, Rei. I don't need your sympathy. I only told this to you to remind you of your words. Even you have already realized it. I can't go back… I'm so close to achieving it, all my sacrifices will finally bear fruit and I can't let you stop me. Even if it means that you would call me a monster…" Aki replied as he wrapped a torn piece of cloth around the wound he inflicted and turned his back to me, the two robotic corpses following his lead while their grip remained tightly around my arm.

"But this is wrong, Aki! I know I have no right to say that I know what you feel but did you at least for once think that you didn't lose everything? Am I not your friend?!" I tried to reason with him, my arms being harshly strapped to the chair's arm. Even my foot and neck were tied to prevent movement but I still tried to fight, the motivation to save him from all of this still burning in me.

For once, Aki was silent to my cries, his back always faced to me as if he was refusing to look me in the eye. The two robots had already left, leaving us both to ourselves but it didn't stop me from calling out, hoping he'd see through, for once I wanted to see his eyes waver to let me know that deep down, he still had a chance to change.

"You are my _friend_, Rei. Above all else, you are a very important friend. I thought you of all people could at least understand." He finally murmured as he turned, a syringe in his hand as he approached me making me struggle in panic at what he was going to do.

"I do understand, Aki! But what I don't understand is why you are willing to go through with it even if it means nothing but sorrow will come out of this. You call me your friend and yet why are you trying to tear those bonds away?!" I yelled despairingly back at him.

Aki remained quiet, as if letting me vent out everything I wanted to say. The moment I said my lines, my body had already succumbed to exhaustion, my breath ragged as I stared hopelessly at my friend and what he was turning into.

"Of course you do, Rei. You always understand but you overlooked one thing-," He replied and before I could ask him what it was that I could have possibly overlooked, I felt his lips against mine causing my eyes to widen and failing to notice that he had already injected the syringe on my neck.

"I tore those bonds away because I wanted it to be something more. I guess it's too late now even if you finally know my feelings." I heard him whisper as the effects of whatever he injected into me took effect, my eyes hazily watching his blurry image back away from me, hazel eyes reflecting an emotion that took me by surprise.

The eyes that reflected overwhelming guilt before fading into the shadows as emptiness replaced them.

* * *

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Jin stared at Rei's LBX on his hand.

He still couldn't understand as to why her own friend would turn his back to her. Those hazel eyes that looked back at him, he knew those eyes very well. It was the eyes of hatred. Was it possible that Aki had hated them solely because they took Rei from him? The only person who understood the boy well enough was Rei and Jin knew from those eyes that she held a special place in Aki's heart.

Something that for some odd reason, did not sit well with Jin.

"Jin, are you alright?" Jessica asked him causing Jin to merely nod as he hid Hel Verse back in its case before looking out to the dark sky as the Duck Shuttle soared into the night, following the Black Carrier that loomed from above them.

Reina had ensured that they would not be spotted, using the properties of Rei's Aegis Shield to create a barrier that would protect them and ensure that their thermal and electric frequencies would not be noticed as the followed the carrier.

Without Rei, the plan of the operation had fallen onto Ban's hands, something everyone was already used to but it was still good to know a few tips from a Master Strategist like Rei. For now they had to make do and so a group had been split to determine how the infiltration would play out. Everyone had gathered by the passenger area, Ban in the center to direct the battle plan.

The first group who consisted of Sendou, Gouda, and Kazuya were to keep the Duck Shuttle safe. Ami, Hiro, Ran, and Jessica were in charge of making distractions of keep the enemy scattered while Ban's group that consisted of him, Jin, Yuuya, and Asuka were going to sneak in to the main control room and try to save Rei and the other kids. Due to them being close to the carrier, contact with NICS had been lost since the carrier could be using a jammer to prevent any traces on them.

In short, the entire mission was based on their own joint agreement to save a friend.

"There'll be other people there too so be careful. I'll try my best to try and contact Secretary Kaios." Cobra reminded them as he watched the two groups prepare their LBXs, the Duck Shuttle getting closer to the carrier to help them get in.

"Metamo R will blow up a hole from the bottom of the ship, we only have a minute to get you all into the ship before the alarms notify the control room of a breach. You'll be on your own then since we'll try to lay low until the enemies guard is down and more focused on you guys. We'll wait for you on the ship's top deck, which by then is unguarded due to the commotion. Signal us through the CCM if the extraction is complete, alright?" Cobra reminded them one more time of the plan, everyone nodding solemnly at the mission they were going to have to accomplish by themselves.

"No matter what, we'll bring Rei-san back." Hiro assured loudly, invigorating the people in the ship who had turned somber from the heavy weight of having to save not only their friend and 12 kids, but also the entire world from annihilation.

"H-Hiro's right, we promised Rei, didn't we? That we'd help her save Aki so we have to help her to make sure we live up to that promise." Ran finally piped in followed by a collective nod from Ami and Kazuya.

"Tsk. Another annoying mission but I guess I should already get used to this." Sendou shook his head earning him a grapple from Gouda which served to irritate him.

"Stop being such a tsundere there, Sendou. I know you well enough to know that you're just as excited as I am about crushing our opponents." Gouda bellowed good-naturedly making Yuuya chuckle at the sight.

"Mah, then what are we all moping around for? I have a bet with Rei and if she's not here then we can't commence it." Jessica spoke up making Asuka pump her fist in excitement.

"Let's get the party started then! Vampire Cat and I are itching for a fight."

"Yosh! Let's go save Rei and the world!" Ban finally joined in making Jin smile at the sight of the whole group whom he had shared enjoying journeys with. Bonds like these are hard to come by and Jin was glad to have experienced it in his life. Rei was hard to convince at first but it made him glad as well to know that he had helped her out of that lonely shell of hers.

"Jin, stop spacing out now! Time to go." Jessica called out to him causing him to merely walk to them who were now getting ready to depart into the huge carrier and settle this battle with Liberator once and for all.

* * *

Ban dodged the bomb being aimed his way and used Odin MkII to slice through the hoard of LBXs that started pooling out from the top floor they were trying to get to. Asuka effortlessly cleared her side of the room before jumping into Yuuya's aid since majority of Liu Bei's enemies were not only attacking it but Yuuya as well.

_"__These enemies are ruthless. They'd attack anyone, even us."_ Ran voiced through the intercom before she was muffled by the sound of explosions and gunshots. Triton knocked out a hoard of LBXs using its function but not before Jin dodged a shuriken aimed for his head.

"Not once have a seen a person yet! Just where on earth are Liberator's men?" Asuka shouted over the commotion before her Vampire Cat easily destroyed the beacon controlling the LBXs, giving their group the chance to advance to the next floor.

_"__We should have tripped a lot of alarms by now. Just what on earth is going on?"_ Ami spoke up worriedly, her eyes scanning for anymore LBXs to show up and attack them after Jessica had disabled the beacon.

The shuttle was deathly quiet, which was something far more foreboding than the LBXs that attacked them when they broke on. Ban knew something was up and whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit.

*****Roar*****

As if replying to Ban's thoughts, a black shadow emerged from the ceiling, its red eyes glaring down at them as its wings began to spread out to make it look bigger. Not long after, the disabled LBXs suddenly rose from floor, weapons at the ready making Jin click his tongue.

"It looks like Nidhogg's the controller this time. We have to destroy it to disable to LBXs." Jin pointed out as Triton dodged the tail trying to ram at it.

From Jessica's side, their opponent were two Droids that resembled a snake and a wolf. The two Droids may not possess a beacon like Nidhogg but their combinations were difficult to break since the snake could turn into a shield or sword while the wolf changed into an armored LBX from time to time to deliver devastating damages.

"Looks like the Midgard Serpent and Fenris Wolf have joined Nidhogg in the war. Is this Ragnarok?" Jessica smiled frighteningly, the challenge posed by the opponent exciting her. Hiro remained calm in the battle, his body showing no sign of apprehension as his Achilles D9 continued to deliver combos to try and bring the serpent down.

Back to Ban's group, Asuka and Yuuya had successfully managed to cut off one of Nidhogg's wings while Ban used the distraction to try and hack its tail off. Nidhogg roared in metallic anger, sending the four LBXs to the wall from the sound's strong wave impact.

**DEFENSE FUNCTION: AEGIS**

A bluish bubble encircled the whole group before Nidhogg's laser collided, causing a huge explosion that vibrated through the whole floor. The smoke cleared way to show Jin, holding Rei's CCM on his other hand while Hel Verse remained in front of the whole group, its body in defense position before jumping back to Jin's shoulder just as the shield began to clear.

"Nice save, Jin! But how did you manage to get Rei's LBX?" Asuka asked him while they resumed the battle, Jin easily shifting between Triton and Hel Verse with ease.

"She dropped it when Aki kidnapped her. It took a while but I managed to somehow get a grip on how Hel Verse works, although not as well as Rei can but it's enough to make sure we have a huge defense on our side should Nidhogg use that move again." Jin explained as he used Hel Verse to destroy a group of LBXs with its Thunder Crash.

_"__No wonder you were holding Hel Verse a while back. Looks like I lost the bet!"_ Jessica complained over the intercom causing Jin to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Bet?" He inquired before earning himself a silent treatment from Jessica and a chuckle from Ran and Ami.

_"__You owe us Jessica!"_ They both said in unison before their voices were muffled again by explosions and the sound of a very annoyed Jessica. Jin didn't have the chance to ask again since the LBXs were now more focused on attacking Hel Verse and Triton at the same time.

"Yuuya now!" He heard Ban call out and watched Lui Bei jump from to the air and deliver a devastating attack to Nidhogg's back, the Droid's metallic screech causing them to cover their ears.

"I won't let you win! Ban let's go!" Asuka shouted just as Ban recovered and both their LBXs began to glow.

**ATTACK FUNCTION: GUNGNIR**

**ATTACK FUNCTION: DEVIL SOUL**

The two attacks made a direct hit, sending Nidhogg to its knees, its remaining wing completely damaged since it tried to block the full damage sent by the two attacks. Sadly, the wing along was not enough, as the Droid began to collapse since it failed to notice that the attack had also aimed it square on the chest.

"Yosha! We did it." Asuka pumped her fist excitedly, the small celebration quickly halted when the carrier suddenly shifted, all four of them almost falling to the ground had the carrier not righted itself.

_"__What on earth was that?"_ Hiro voiced out as Achilles D9 easily dismantled the serpent droid thanks to Ran's help. All that was left was the Fenris Wolf, the droid morphing back into its animal form while attacking them with its pin missiles that emerged from its metallic fur. Ami's Pandora dodged them with ease, delivering a quick jab to its stomach but not enough to damage it since the droid managed to barely dodge it.

"We don't know what that was but we're heading to the control room now. How are you guys holding up?" Ban announced all three groups while theirs made it to the elevator that would take them to the control room.

_"__A few LBXs spotted us but it's not something we can't handle." _Kazuya announced from his intercom just as Achilles Deed finished off a Lucifer with Gouda's help.

_"__We managed to get rid of the Serpent. The Fenris Wolf's the issue since it's too fast to land a direct hit." _Ami narrated on their side before going silent again to dodge the missile aiming for Pandora.

"We're already on the floor leading to the control room. Jessica's group should rendezvous with us when you beat the Droid. Aki we'll be a formidable foe we have to be careful. Kazuya, see if your group can clear the LBXs outside so we can escape easily after we get everyone to safety." Ban announced earning him a quick 'Roger' just as the elevator signaled their arrival to the control room's floor, the door sliding open to reveal an empty hallway.

Only a lone door stood before them, causing Ban's group to tense slightly in worry at the thought of how all of these seemed too convenient. Not once had they encountered a member of Liberator save for the LBXs and Ban didn't like the feeling of that. He just hoped that Jessica's group manages to catch up to them in time so that they can easily assess the situation in numbers.

"Are you ready guys?" Ban finally said as he turned to face Jin, Yuuya, and Asuka, all three wearing the same expression he had.

Determination to save their friend and the world.

Nodding his head in finality as to their answers, Ban stepped forward to the door, the control room's door easily sliding open to reveal a huge room. Several pods encircled the room, faces of children sound asleep peeking from the glass window. In the center of the room stood a lone metallic chair, a figure sitting unconsciously on it, their eyes closed as if in deep sleep, her forehead wrapped with wires.

"Rei!" Asuka yelled out but before they could run to her aid, a figure jumped from the sky, dentin the floor from where it landed. Reddish eyes glowered at their presence, its tattered violet cape billowing as it readied its twin sword guns to attack.

"Nemesis." Jin simply said before the sound of applause echoed in the room causing them to look up to where Rei was, Aki's figure smiling maliciously down at them from where he stood.

"I congratulate you on making it this far but you are far too late as you can see." He sneered, the huge screen before them glowing to reveal a countdown timer.

"In a few minutes, every human being in the world will be annihilated, a little present for their ignorance and sins against my family. Of course while we wait, why not have a little battle with me." Aki added causing all four eyes to glower at him at his plans to kill off everyone in the world.

"We promised Rei we'd save him too but it won't stop me from punching that smug look off his face. Bring it on!" Asuka taunted earning her a wicked smile from the red head.

"Fine. But four against one is a bit unfair now. What say you and I team up for old time's sake huh…Rei?" Aki cackled, everyone's eyes widening as Rei opened her eyes, eyes that were now empty and devoid as if she was under some spell. Her eyes bore no recognition as she stared at them, her hands outstretched towards Jin, his eyes widening just as Nemesis shot towards them in ambush, easily confiscating Hel Verse and Rei's CCM from Jin's grip.

"Jin are you alright?!" Yuuya asked his friend worriedly, Jin merely nodding in slight surprise and worry as Rei took Hel Verse and her CCM in her hands.

"Sa! Show me whose bonds are stronger to break through, yours or mine!"

* * *

Sorry for the long time to update even after I promised that I would update regularly again after my exams. Let's just say I got my results and to be honest I did so badly in them that I failed with a capital 'F'. It was so shocking and I really didn't get over it yet. So yeah, depression's a tough foe and the thought of having to redo the exams and review for five more months again is really making me stressed hence why I had a hard time updating.

I hope this compensates for it for now. So stay tuned for the last two or three chapters. Yes the fanfic will end in about two or three chapters so for those who stuck this long... thank you very much for the support!


End file.
